


Behind Your Eyes

by TheWhiteOwl



Category: Glee
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteOwl/pseuds/TheWhiteOwl
Summary: After watching his mother die in front of his eyes, Kurt Hummel does everything in his power to become the best vampire hunter of the world and kill as many of those horrible creatures as possible, taking revenge on those who killed his beloved mother as well. Things don't go the way he planned them, though, because the new vampire king of Westerville, Blaine Anderson has some huge changes in his mind concerning both the vampire and the hunter community, so before Kurt could blink, he finds himself involved in the mission... As the vampire's bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

12 years earlier

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Here is my beautiful boy" Elisabeth Hummel smiled as she crouched down to catch her little son running towards her.

"I found you!" Kurt shouted happily, putting his arms around his mother.

"Five minutes" Burt Hummel smiled proudly. "That's great, buddy. A few years and you will be the best hunter of the world."

Kurt was most certainly a talented kid. No wonder, though. Both of his parents were vampire hunters, the bests on the top of that, he was practically raised to be a great unter as well.

Elisabeth sighed heavily and tightened her arms around her son.

"What's wrong, honey?" Burt asked.

"He's growing so fast" Elisabeth said.

"That's how things are supposed to be" Burt smiled.

"I know. I just... I'm not sure I'm ready to let him go. He is still so small" Elisabeth said.

"We have a few more years before he starts attending the academy" Burt said, joining his family on the ground. "He will be fine. He is talented and I'm sure he will be one of the best students."

"I'm still not sure we made the right decision" Elisabeth replied, seemingly in concern.

Burt took a deep breath and nodded. Ever since Elisabeth had finally gotten pregnant with Kurt, after years of struggling to have a child, she had fought against her son's fate with all of her power. There was nothing she could do, though. Kurt had showed the first signs of his power way before he was supposed to, so even if his mother wanted a better and most importantly, a safer future for him, it was impossible. He had been born to be a hunter, just like them, and they could do nothing to change that.

"Honey, you know that we don't have a choice" Burt said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He is a hunter. He was born to be one and if we don't let him learn how to use his powers..."

"I know" Elisabeth said quietly. "It doesn't mean I'm ready for that, though."

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from his mother.

"I'm not" Elisabeth said, forcing out a small smile. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold."

Kurt hated when the days came to the end and he had to go to sleep, always too early for his taste. He wanted to stay awake and play with his parents but apparently, they rarely let him have what he wanted. So again, Kurt found himself in his bed, even if he wasn't tired at all.

"I don't want to sleep" he told his mother. "I'm not tired."

He suppressed a yawn as his mother smiled as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Yes, you are" Elisabeth said. "But I will tell you a story before you go to sleep, okay?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. He loved his mother's stories.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Elisabeth asked.

"The one about the two hunters" Kurt said.

Elisabeth and Burt looked at each other. Their own story. It was Kurt's favourite. Elisabeth opened her mouth and told her son about how she had met Burt Hummel, the famous vampire hunter, during a dangerous mission. How Burt had saved her life, how he had brought her to safety and healed her. How they had fallen in love for the first sight and how they had gotten married soon after that. 

"And then they had babies!" Kurt said.

"One baby" Elisabeth nodded.

"The most perfect one" Burt smiled.

"They should have more babies" Kurt muttered.

"Maybe next time" Elisabeth winked. "Let's go to sleep, honey. You need to rest."

She leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead, then his father did the same. Kurt watched as his parents left his room and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep surprisingly fast.

It was still dark outside when Kurt woke up, frowning in confusion. Why was he awake so early?

He got out of his bed, listening to possible noises. He had this weird feeling that something was wrong. The feeling that scared him. He quickly ran out of his room and to his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he shouted as he shook his father awake.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked.

"There's something bad outside" Kurt said, looking at the closed window with wide eyes. 

"Kurt, you must have had a nightmare..."

"They are coming!"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" It was Elisabeth this time.

"I don't know..." Kurt cried, pressing his hands to his head. "Something bad is coming. We have to run!"

His parents looked at each other. If Kurt was right and they were in danger, they must have felt it, too. They were both trained hunters, their senses a lot more sensitive than their son's.

"Stay here" Burt said in the end and climbed out of the bed.

"Burt..."

"Just keep him safe, okay?" Burt said as he looked back at his family for a brief second.

Elisabeth nodded and caught the stake Burt threw her way before grabbing another one from the shelf and getting out of the bedroom.

Kurt tightened his arms around his mother. He was so scared. He knew that something bad was going to happen and he was so worried that they could get hurt. He knew that his parents were powerful but he could feel that that dangerous creature outside was a lot stronger than them.

"Daddy..." he cried, worried about his father.

"Shh, honey. Be quiet" Elisabeth told him.

His mother was worried, too. It hadn't been long since he could feel others' emotions when they were close, thanks to his abilities. Now Elisabeth felt the danger coming towards them as well. Kurt was right about it but he was't happy that he was right at all. He bit his lip and tried to be quiet, staying behind his mother who was stiff and seemingly ready to fight.

His father's scream was the first sign that they arrived. Kurt jumped, gripping his mother's arm in fear. 

"It's okay, honey" Elisabeth said reassuringly.

She was just as scared as he was.

Suddenly, the bedroom's window shattered into million pieces and Kurt screamed as large figures rushed inside, moving unnaturally fast. There were at least five of them but Kurt wasn't sure. He couldn't see much from where he was hiding behind his mother. One thing was sure, though: they were outnumbered.

"What are you doing here?" Elisabeth hissed, raising the stake she held in her hand. "Disgusting creatures. Don't you know who this house belong to?"

Kurt heard the laugh of a man and one of the figures that reminded him on a man stepped forward.

"Get out of the way, hunter" he said. "Give us what we want and we will leave you alive."

"What do you want?" Elisabeth asked.

God, Kurt knew. They were here for him.

"You know exactly what we want, hunter" the man answered. "Give me the boy."

"No!" Elisabeth answered without hesitation.

"Give me the boy and I will spare your life" the man said, taking another step towards them.

"I won't let you hurt my son" Elisabeth said.

Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that his father would come back and save them. He had no idea what these men wanted from him but he had a bad feeling that they would hurt him. And his mother, too. His mother's words just made him sure that the men wanted to kill him for some reason.

"Well, you can't say I didn't give you a choice" the man smirked and turned back to the others. "Kill her."

Elisabeth pushed Kurt back to the wall to defend him against the vampires attacking them. Kurt stepped back into the corner and crouched down, shaking like a leaf. He wanted to close his eyes because he was so scared, he didn't want to see this but he couldn't let his mother get hurt either. So he kept his eyes open and watched as his mother fought against four vampires at the same time.

"Here you are. You have no idea how long I've been looking for you."

Kurt looked up just in time to see the man, probably the leader of the group reach him. He got up, ready to run but he was too slow. The man grabbed him by his neck and pushed him back to the wall.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" the man smiled.

"No!" Elisabeth screamed and after ending one vampire's life by slamming the stake right into his heart, she pushed back another one and ran to Kurt and the vampire who was holding him captive.

The man kept his eyes on Kurt as he reached out with his free hand, grabbed Elisabeth by her neck and threw her away from them. Kurt screamed again, watching in horror as his mother was hurled across the room, her back hit the opposite wall and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Mommy!" Kurt shouted in fear, struggling in the vampire's grip with all of his strength.

The man above him laughed, shaking his head.

"You're such a sweet little boy" he said as he leaned closer. "Close your eyes. It won't take long."

Kurt didn't listen to him. He kept his eyes on his mother, barely visible in the circle of the other vampires. He knew what was coming. Now that the man was so close to him, he could practically hear his thoughts. They were going to die.

"Kurt..." Elisabeth moaned as she tried to push herself up from the ground, ready to defend her son with the remainings of her strength.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her" the leader of the group said in a bored tone.

"No!" Kurt screamed.

But before the word left his lips, the three vampires attacked his mother at the same time, biting into her skin where they could reach it. Elisabeth had no chance against them. She was outnumbered, she was injured, unable to use her power since she was blocked from every possible anchor.

Kurt was sobbing loudly as he watched his mother die right in front of his eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

"Now that we have this out of the way..." the man smirked and once Kurt turned back to face him, he didn't hesitate for a second and bit into the boy's neck.

Kurt howled in pain, closing his eyes as the sharp fangs bit into his skin. He had never felt like this before. It was like pain took over his whole body, and as the man drank his blood, he could feel the life slowly leave his body.

Until it suddenly stopped.

Kurt opened his eyes, fighting against unconsciousness with all of his remaining strength. He wasn't sure he was still awake, though. What happened in front of his eyes was clearly unbelievable. There were dozens of thick vines growing out of the walls, sneaking through the window, attacking the vampires. One of them was already trapped, screaming in pain as the vines tore him into pieces. The others were still fighting but even if they cut a vine or two, there were others growing into their places.

"Retreat!" the leader of the group shouted.

"But what about the boy?" another one asked.

"Later" the leader replied. "The hunter is too strong. We have to get out of here."

Kurt's eyes widened as the man turned towards him one more time to shot an angry glare towards him but in a blink, he and his remaining followers were gone. The vines stopped moving and then slowly returned to him. Kurt was sure that they were still ready to defend him if necessary.

In the next second, his father ran into the room, his scared eyes searching for his family.

"Daddy..." Kurt said weakly. He tried to reach out toward shis father but his limbs felt weirdly heavy.

"Kurt!" Burt cried out as he fell to his knees in front of his son, pressing a hand to the boy's bleeding neck.

"Daddy, I'm feeling so weird" Kurt muttered.

Burt didn't hesitate. He pulled his son into his arms and ran out of the house with him, placing Kurt onto the ground. 

"Kurt, stay with me" he said as he pressed a hand over Kurt's injury and put his other hand onto the ground to call his power.

"Where's mommy?" Kurt muttered. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He felt so tired, so heavy...

"Kurt, open your eyes!" Burt said urgently.

"I'm so sleepy..."

"Stay with me!" Burt shouted desperately.

"Mommy... Is she..."

Burt suppressed a cry of pain. Yes, Elisabeth was dead. He didn't need more than a glance at her body to know that. But his son was still alive and he had to concentrate if he wanted to save him.

"Kurt, stay with me, okay?" he said again.

His hands started glowing green and he almost cried out in relief. Just in the last second...

"Mommy" Kurt whispered again.

He felt so warm so suddenly. All of the pain was gone and there was nothing but the warmth of his father's power around him. Kurt sighed happily. His father's power always felt so good...

"That's it, buddy. You are so strong" Burt told his son.

But Kurt wasn't listening anymore. Just as his body started to heal, Kurt closed his eyes and let darkness engulf him, too tired to fight anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt hated mornings, especially when he couldn't stay home and sleep. He needed his beauty sleep to not be too gruff the next night because then he was extremely impatient and usually ended up killing things... Not just vampires but everything that didn't deserve to live. And he knew for sure that some of his bosses didn't really appreciate it when he didn't think before he acted, even if it meant making the world a little less dangerous. As Sue Sylvester liked pointing out, he would most certainly cause their deaths one day with his actions. He didn't agree with her at all. It was their job after all, what else was a hunter supposed to do if not kill dangerous creatures? They had gotten their powers to protect innocents and that was exactly what Kurt did.

That was how he had become one of the bests at such a young age. He was barely out of school but already killed hundreds of vampires and other creatures. He was respected by his community, even if some of the other hunters were jealous at his success and whispered horrible things behind his back. Not that Kurt cared. He didn't want to be famous, he didn't want to get the best jobs and he certainly didn't want to take over Sue's place one day when she would be too old to train the new hunters. He just wanted to do his job the best he could and he wanted people to leave him alone.

He couldn't do that this day, though. Sue had asked him to show the students some killing techniques because one of the teachers had been killed a few days earlier and they couldn't find a substitute so far. Kurt wasn't too happy to waste his time for that but he liked Sue and he could never say no to her. Not that he dared... Sue was certainly a dangerous woman and vampires weren't the only ones who had to be scared of her.

So Kurt went home after his usual patrolling night, showered, got into fresh clothes and joined his dad in the kitchen. 

"Hey, Dad" he greeted his father as he stepped inside.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt smiled. "Coffee?"

"Oh, yes" Kurt sighed and took the mug gladly. "I really need this right now."

"Long night?" Burt asked.

"Long and fruitless" Kurt grimanced. "I didn't even find a single lost werewolf in the forest. Can you believe that?"

"Well, there aren't too many idiots around who let you kill them" Burt said, seemingly amused.

"Just one vampire... Is it too much to ask for?" Kurt asked.

"You can get your frustration out on the vampires today" Burt said. "Are you ready for your class?"

"I am" Kurt nodded. "I have no idea how to talk to those kids but at least I know what I have to do. It has to be enough."

"And if it's not, Sue will surely never ask you to teach her kids again" Burt smirked.

"True" Kurt nodded in agreement. "Will you be okay until I come back?"

"Of course" Burt rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Kurt glanced at the shelf full of stakes and knives. Even if his father hadn't been a trained hunter, he would have been perfectly capable of defending himself with those. It wasn't like they were attacked too often. Most vampires around the town knew who they were and they weren't stupid enough to attack a hunter family. Well, not anymore. Although he only had some vague memories of the night when his mother had been killed, Kurt still remembered that vampires had been responsible for the death of his beloved mother. That was why he worked so hard. He wanted to find those who were responsible for his mother's death and kill them all.

"It's gonna be a rainy day" Burt said as he looked through the window.

"Yeah, I can feel it" Kurt said, rubbing the scars on his neck. Another reminder from those vampires. He had been bitten that night and although his father had healed him, the scars left from the attack were still visible. And they hurt like hell when it rained or was too cold, too warm... So almost every day.

"Is it bad?" Burt asked in concern.

"Just the usual" Kurt shrugged and emptied his mug quickly. "Thanks, Dad. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful, okay?" Burt asked as Kurt turned to leave. "I think you should take a few days off after this. You have been working so hard lately, it's not good for you."

"But it's good for the world" Kurt winked. "I will be fine, don't worry."

Burt sighed as his son walked out of the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

"I will always be worried about you" he said. "That's my job after all."

~ o ~

Life was so great. He had everything he needed. He was rich, he got himself the most beautiful boys, people were practically begging him to grant his wishes... Yeah, Blaine Anderson loved his life. He had been a little shocked when he had learnt about his father's death a few months earlier but he had quickly get used to the new situation. Maybe he should have been a little more upset... His father had died after all, people expected him to mourn over his ashes... But to be honest, he didn't want to. He hated his father and the feeling had been mutual, so why should he act like he had lost someone important? The world had become a much better place with his father's death. He had been a cruel, homophobe asshole who had treated him like shit and his only good decision was that he had made Blaine his heir, so he could make difference. But other than that, he was glad that his father was finally gone.

But he didn't like to think about him, not when he had so much better things to do... This hot guy under him, for example who moaned as Blaine's fangs pierced his skin, ready to cut into the sensitive skin. Some things never changed. The hunters could fight against them with all of their strength, there were still humans who came to them willingly, offering their blood for some incredible sex. And who was Blaine to reject these boys? It was good for everyone after all.

"Blaine!"

Blaine growled as he pulled away from the boy, glancing at the door in exasperation.

"Go away, Jeffrey!" he shouted. "I told you to not disturb me when I'm busy."

"Get your dick out of his ass and get ready" Jeff said. "You have an important meeting today, have you forgotten? You can't be late this time."

Oh, right. That meeting. Blaine sighed and got up from the bed, knowing that Jeff was right, even if it was so painful to admit. He had been waiting for this meeting since the first day he had become king and he couldn't postpone it. Those damn hunters acted like they were too busy to waste some of their precious time on someone like him and they had given him an appointment weeks ago. For this day. For him, the vampire king. It was ridiculous.

"Where are you going?" the guy – Rich? - asked from the bed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I have to go" Blaine said. "Stay here and relax until I get back. I want you to be fully rested and ready for me later."

"Everything for you" the guy said.

Blaine smirked as he got into his clothes and left the room. He knew that the guy only wanted him for his money and power – not that he would share any of that with his lovers – but he acted like a fool and let the man pamper him. Why not? He gave him expensive clothes in return and shared his bed with him, it had to be enough. And once Blaine got bored of him, he could always get rid of him. Just like the others. Nobody had complained so far, not when Blaine had made sure they got something in return that would always remind them on him. A few expensive items always made the trick and they didn't even notice that Blaine was the one who fooled them and not the other way around.

Once he left the room, he made his way downstairs. It was going to be a long day and he had to feed before they left. Rich's blood was delicious but far from enough for him. He couldn't really take as much as he needed because it would have been too dangerous for the man and that was the last thing Blaine needed. So he grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and emptied it, not caring that it was cold. 

Some of his community didn't like the changes Blaine wanted to bring into their lives. His closest friends supported him but there were others who didn't accept Blaine's plans. No wonder, they meant something huge, something that had seemed impossible under his father's reign. But his father was dead and Blaine was done with the old traditions. His people were in danger and the best way to protect them was to get over with his plans. Starting with his agreement with the hunters. If everything went well, they wouldn't have to be afraid of the hunters anymore.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked as he joined Blaine.

"I think I am" Blaine nodded.

"This won't make you too popular" Jeff said in concern.

"It has to be done" Blaine replied. "This is our only chance to survive."

They both knew that he was right. The hunters had become a lot stronger with time, unlike them. They were still strong and fast but they had no chance against the hunters' powers. Too many vampires had been killed and it was time to stop this. Blaine truly believed that he was able to bring peace into their lives and ensure his community's safety.

"It's time to leave" Blaine said. "Tell the others to get ready."

"Are you sure it's not a suicidal mission?" Jeff asked in concern.

"We have to trust them" Blaine sighed. "We have no other choice."

~ o ~

"Porcelain, my sweet hairless dwarf, would you please tell me what the hell happened to the vampire you were supposed to bring back here after your class?" Sue asked, her voice dangerously low. She was angry.

"You asked me to teach the kids how to kill vampires. I showed them" Kurt shrugged.

"I also reminded you to bring it back safely once you're done" Sue said.

"Accidents happen" Kurt said easily.

"Thanks to this... accident, we lost a valuable test subject. So tell me again, why the hell did you kill the vampire?" Sue asked, her voice a lot louder this time.

"Come on, it's just a vampire" Kurt replied. "Not a big deal."

"Maybe you were born with the ability of killing vampires with the glitter you produce from your ass but most of these kids weren't" Sue said. "They have to practice and they need vampires for that!"

"I will get you another one tonight" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't be so angry because of a simple vampire. They are easily replaceable."

Sue closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're so damn lucky that you are my favourite" she said in the end. "Fine. Get me another one. And don't think I will let you teach again until you learn control."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. He had no idea what Sue's problem was. She had taught him to kill every single vampire he could get after all, so what was this change out of sudden?

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"No" Sue said. "I'm expecting visitors today and I want you to be there on the meeting."

"What kind of visitors?" Kurt frowned.

"People you aren't allowed to kill. Got it?" Sue asked.

Kurt had no idea what she was talking about. Why would he kill someone that wasn't a...

"Vampires?" he asked. "What the hell, Sue?"

"You will see" Sue said. "Come on. They should arrive soon."

Kurt took a deep breath but didn't say anything. It was pointless anyway. He had no idea what was going on but he was sure he wouldn't find out until their guests arrived. Vampires... It was insane. 

Sue led him to the meeting room and once she made sure Kurt was stripped of all his weapons, including the spare stakes he kept at his ankles, they stepped inside. Finn and Sam were already there, watching the creatures around the table in confusion. They were surely just as clueless as Kurt was. No wonder, it was completely insane that they met vampires without the intention of killing them. 

"Porcelain, I'm sure you heard about the tragic death of Michael Anderson of Westerville" Sue said as they walked to the table.

"Yeah. Such a huge loss" Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"His place was taken by his only son, Blaine Anderson" Sue continued.

The vampires stood up to greet them. A young man that seemed the shortest from all of them stepped forward, smiling. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. It had to be a joke. Blaine didn't look like his father at all. Or like the king of the vampires. He seemed like some prep school kid who could be killed easily. Maybe he should give it a try. Even if he didn't have any weapons, he had his power. He could surely manage to choke this creature before anyone could stop him...

"Thank you for allowing me and my guards to enter your most sacred institution" Blaine said. Although he tried to be polite, it was obvious that the academy disgusted him. 

"Is it really Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked. He had never seen the new king before but he expected something... more threatening.

"Yes, Porcelain" Sue nodded.

"The vampire king" Kurt said slowly.

"That's me, yes" Blaine smirked. "Come on, sweetheart, get on your knees. I deserve some respect, don't you think?"

"You deserve a stake in your heart, asshole" Kurt replied.

"Sexy and fierce. I already like him" Blaine smiled as he turned to Sue.

"Sue, would you finally tell us what this is doing in the school?" Kurt asked.

"Soon, Porcelain. Let's sit down first" Sue said.

Kurt watched in disbelief as she walked to the table and took a seat, right beside Blaine. It was unbelievable. She didn't only not try to kill them, she sat down with the vampires as if they were some guests. Kurt was pretty sure that it was some weird nightmare because things like this never happened in the reality. They killed vampires, they didn't have tea parties with them.

"Porcelain, sit down" Sue ordered him again.

Kurt chose the farthest seat he could have as he joined the others.

"Mr Anderson, please, tell us again why we are here today" Sue said.

"As you already know, I intend to bring some changes into our relationship" Blaine said. "The current situation isn't good for any of us. Dozens of vampires and hunters die every single year, we have to stop this."

"Maybe if your kind stopped killing innocents, we wouldn't be forced to defend people from you" Kurt said.

"Well, if everything goes according to the plan, Sexy, you can stop killing us soon" Blaine replied.

"Don't call me Sexy" Kurt said.

"Right. I like Porcelain a lot more" Blaine smirked. "Is it your real name? Because it's like the name of a porn star. Although I bet you are great in bed, too."

Kurt jumped up from his seat, ready to attack but Sue caught his arm and forced him back into his seat.

"Porcelain, calm down" Sue said and turned to Blaine. "Mr Anderson, please, avoid comments including his sexual services or I will kick you out and there will be no deal between us. Got it?"

"Of course" Blaine nodded, although he still looked like he wanted to bend Kurt over the table and fuck him from behind. Or suck his blood. Or both. Kurt couldn't really decide but he didn't like the way the vampire looked at him.

"Tell us more about your plans" Sue said as she sat back down.

"It's quite simple" Blaine said. "It's the 21th century, we don't need to hunt down humans anymore to get their blood. Thanks to those stupid fantasy books and movies, humans are more interested in us than ever. There are already hundreds of humans who donate their blood to help our survival and I think that's our future. I'm already working on our agreement with the human government. If everything goes well, we will be able to change our laws. They will stop killing us and we won't hurt humans anymore."

"And how do you want to do it?" Sue asked. "I'm sure not everyone in your community supports your plans."

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "It's a long process but once I change the laws, everyone will have to accept our new living conditions. No more killing, vampires will only be allowed to drink blood if it comes from a blood bag or a willing donor."

"Sweet dreams" Kurt snorted.

"I'm the king. If that's my order, my people will follow me" Blaine said seriously.

"I talked to the council" Sue said. "They find your idea quite interesting, although they want to make sure you aren't lying. I hope you understand that. What you're planning here is... How can I say? Shocking."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I'm willing to meet them and prove that I have no hidden intentions. Please, arrange a meeting with them for me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. Blaine surely didn't know much about their community if he thought that meetign the council was that simple.

"They are already waiting for you" Sue said. "Although you should know, they never leave the Sacred Fields, so you have to go there if you want to meet them."

"Alright" Blaine nodded easily.

"Good luck with that" Kurt said. "You won't even pass the first border without the help of a hunter."

"That's why you are here. Porcelain" Sue smiled.

It took Kurt about a whole minute to realise what Sue was talking about. He wasn't here because Sue wanted to ensure her own safety. She was more than capable of defending herself. No. He was here because Sue had plans for him.

"You can't honestly think that I will..."

"Yes, Porcelain, you will" Sue said slowly. "You can bring him through the Fields without problem and that's exactly what I want you to do. You will join Mr Anderson and bring him to the council. In one piece and alive. I don't want any accidents this time."

"Sue, you can't do this" Kurt shook his head. "You know how much I..."

"This is not about you" Sue said sternly. 

"I won't be the freaking bodyguard of... this thing" Kurt said in disgust.

"Yes. You will" Sue said. "You will bring Mr Anderson to the council and then return him home. Again, safely and alive. That's an order."

There was nothing he could do. They had their own laws and if Sue gave him an order, it meant that he had to do as he was told. Even if he didn't want it at all.

"I don't trust him" Kurt said in the end. "Give me five more hunters."

"In that case, I will bring five more vampires" Blaine shot back. "I don't trust him."

"Fine!" Sue rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm in the kindergarten."

"When do you want us to leave?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Sue said. "Get everything you need for the mission. Mr Anderson, you have to take care of your own supplies as well. I hope I don't have to remind you that you aren't allowed to feed from my hunters."

"I would never do that" Blaine smiled, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"Tomorrow, at 6" Kurt said through gritted teeth. "Don't be late."

Since Sue didn't stop him this time, Kurt jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sue sighed as she turned around, looking at the two remaining hunters in the room. 

"Trouty Mouth, Brainless Giant, show our guests the way back to the gate and then get ready" Sue said. "I'm pretty sure Porcelain wants you to accompany him tomorrow."

"This way" Sam said as he stood up and opened the door for Blaine and his guards.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Blaine muttered to himself as he left the room. He already liked that hunter with the big mouth. He hoped that their trip would last for a while because he was sure that he would enjoy the guy's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had to study for my exams and get a new laptop because the previous one gave in in the worst moment. Now I'm back and I will try to update faster the next time.  
> I hope you like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think.

Burt Hummel was the most peaceful person Kurt knew. If he was completely honest, he had only seen his father angry or upset when something horrible happened. Like when his mother had been killed. Or when that demon had tried to take Kurt. Usually, Burt Hummel was the calmest person of the world and there was nothing that could ruin his mood. That was what made Kurt worried about him. Because that morning, Burt couldn't stop pacing in the kitchen, muttering every kind of threats he could come up with. Kurt wasn't sure whom his father wanted to see dead so badly, if it was the vampire king or Sue who had ordered Kurt to join the mission. One thing was sure, Burt was very upset when he learnt the news from his son.

"It's just an easy assignment, Dad" Kurt said, trying to calm his father. Burt's heart was weak. When he had been younger, he had used his powers too much and it had had its effect on his body. Kurt was afraid that he would get another heart attack if he didn't calm down.

"How can she be that stupid?" Burt muttered as if he didn't hear Kurt at all.

"Dad..."

No, Burt didn't hear him at all. Kurt sighed as he got up from his seat and grabbed his father's arm. His dad might have been a lot older but thanks to his trainings, Kurt had become stronger than him, so he easily stopped his father. He smiled when Burt finally looked at him.

"Now tell me what's wrong" Kurt said.

"This mission is wrong" Burt replied.

"Dad, I have to do this" Kurt sighed. "Believe me, I'm not thrilled to bring those bloodsuckers to the Sacred Fields either, but there's nothing I can do about it. The council wants to talk to them, so..."

"You can't go there" Burt said.

"Why not?" Kurt frowned. "I know the way. It's not that dangerous..."

"Not because of the way" Burt shook his head. "I wouldn't mind if it were just you and maybe a few other hunters we can trust, but those vampires..."

"They won't do anything stupid" Kurt smiled. "Okay, they might try, but they won't get far. A few vampire guards are no challenge for me."

"The king will be there, too" Burt pointed out.

"Oh, come on" Kurt rolled his eyes. "He isn't like his father. I doubt he would survive without his guards on the field."

"Don't underestimate the Andersons" Burt said seriously. "That man might seem weak but he is stronger than any other vampire. You have to be careful around him."

"Is that what makes you upset or is there something more?" Kurt asked.

Burt sighed and walked to the table. He pulled out a chair, sat down and motioned for his son to join him. Kurt sat down across his father and waited for him to tell him what was wrong.

"You know how things work on the other side" Burt said quietly.

"Of course" Kurt nodded. He had been there before. Every hunter had to do the trip at least once before leaving the academy and he had had other missions through the Sacred Fields. He knew everything about that place.

"Then you know that you won't be able to hide your true side from them" Burt continued.

"I think I will be" Kurt said. "It's not like we will stay there for long. I only have to bring Anderson there and then bring him back home. I don't think I will have to use my powers at all."

"You can't be sure" Burt said.

"There will be other hunters around" Kurt pointed out.

"And you think they won't be suspicious if you don't use your powers if necessary?" Burt asked.

"This is an easy trip, Dad" Kurt said.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Burt said seriously. "I heard that some of the older vampires don't like the Anderson kid. They don't want the changes he brings."

"They would be stupid to attack him on the Sacred Fields. If they manage to get in at all" Kurt smirked.

"Don't be naive. You know very well that hunters aren't saints either" Burt snorted.

"So you think we should expect to meet them there?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you should be prepared for everything" Burt replied. "What do you think will happen to you if they find out who you really are?"

"I don't think I have to be afraid of them" Kurt said. "At least not from Anderson and his guards. I read his thoughts yesterday. Although I don't like that he would be willing to fuck everything that moves, he seems honest about his plans. He really wants those changes."

"I'm not talking about the changes" Burt said.

Kurt rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Do I have to do this forever?" he asked.

"If it means you are safe, yes" Burt nodded. "You know what they would do to you if they find out."

"Maybe they are different" Kurt said.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that those vampires wouldn't try to get you if they knew who you are?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" Kurt admitted.

"That's why I don't like this" Burt said. "You are my son, Kurt. I can't let you get hurt."

"I will be fine, Dad" Kurt smiled.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you from doing this, right?" Burt sighed heavily.

"You know me" Kurt said.

"You're just as stubborn as your mom" Burt shook his head. "Fine. I will let you go on this mission but only if you accept this from me."

Burt raised his hands that started glowing. Kurt smiled as he reached out to touch his father's hands, ready to accept the power he gave him. It wasn't the first time they did this. Burt often allowed his son to take some of his power to use instead of his own. That was how they kept Kurt's true identity hidden for so long. Only a few trustworthy people knew about Kurt's real power because they both knew what would happen to him if the vampires found out about him. There were already too many out there who knew about the boy with the unusual power. Even if Burt had made sure they couldn't find them again, there was a chance that someone would recognize Kurt one day, especially if he used his power. It would make tracking him down a lot easier. 

"Whatever happens, don't use your power" Burt said seriously. "Return from the Sacred Fields if necessary but don't let them see who you are."

"I won't, Dad" Kurt said. "I promise."

~ o ~

Blaine Anderson was never nervous. He was the king of vampires after all, he was raised to be brave and certain all the time. He could never show fear or any other kind of weakness because there were so many people out there, waiting for him to make a mistake and take his throne away from him. But that night, as he was getting ready for the mission, he couldn't stop worrying. He knew how important this mission was but he also knew how dangerous it could be. There were the hunters, for example. Although Sue Sylvester had made him a promise that they wouldn't get hurt, he couldn't really trust the woman to keep her word. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Hunters were born to kill his kind and he knew that it would be hard for them to resist to urge to attack them if they were forced to spend too much time together. And it seemed like they would spend a lot of time together, at least until they reached the council. Blaine could only hope that the mission was important enough for the hunters and they wouldn't try anything stupid. He didn't want his men to get hurt. It was his job as their king to keep them safe and he had promised them to return all of them safely. 

But it wasn't just the hunters who made them worried. He had picked his most trustworthy men to accompany him, those few who he trusted the most. The Warblers. His best friends from his childhood, those vampires who wouldn't betray him, not even if their own lives were on risk. But there were others out there who didn't like Blaine and wanted to see him dead. He would be naive to think that they wouldn't try to attack them once they stepped onto the Sacred Fields. Blaine knew very well that vampires could enter the Sacred Fields if they wanted to. Although they weren't allowed to step through the gates, there were always hunters around who were willing to open the gates for some money and power. Yep, it was something he had to be prepared for. 

So he made sure they had everything they needed for the mission. They had weapons and enough blood for all of them. He couldn't be sure how long it would take them to get through the Fields. He had heard stories about the sacred place of the hunters, although he had never been there before. He knew that it wasn't too easy to pass the gates. The hunter council kept itself well hidden from the world and he expected some trouble on their way there. Maybe he had to show them what he truly wanted. Maybe he had to proove somehow that he didn't mean any harm. He wasn't really sure and it made him more nervous than before. How could he be prepared when he wasn't sure what would wait for him on the other side of the gate?

To relax a bit, he asked a new human, Jeremiah, to join him in his bed that night. He needed blood to keep up his strength and some sex to distract himself. It worked, luckily. Jeremiah was a quiet guy with a lot of practice and Blaine didn't even have to tell him what to do. It seemed like the man knew exactly what Blaine needed. It worked so well that he fell asleep in the end and he woke up to Jeff's urgent voice coming from outside. Blaine groaned and turned to his side, finding the human staring down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess you have to go" Jeremiah said.

"Oh, yes" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead. "Another busy day. You know, when you are the king..."

"I get it" Jeremiah said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Not likely" Blaine snorted. "Don't get me wrong, I would like to see you again, but..."

"I get it" Jeremiah nodded.

"I don't think I will be back until tomorrow" Blaine explained.

"Going on a business trip?" Jeremiah smirked.

"Something like that" Blaine said and gave him a quick kiss. "I will call you once I get back."

"Sure" Jeremiah said easily, seemingly not really believing Blaine. At least he didn't throw a tantrum over it. Blaine liked it better when humans accepted the truth so easily. Not everyone took it so well when the morning came and they had to leave. At least Blaine didn't have to deal with a broken heart again.

"Ready?" Jeff smirked when Blaine finally joined him.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "The others?"

"Waiting for you" Jeff replied.

"Great. I don't want to be late" Blaine said.

"Relax. It's not like they would leave without us" Jeff said.

"It doesn't mean we should make them wait too long" Blaine replied. Not to mention he couldn't wait to meet that hunter with the big mouth again...

"Oh, I know this face" Jeff smiled.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"That guy... The one who almost jumped at you. You like him" Jeff explained.

"He is a hunter" Blaine said quietly.

"I don't see why it is a problem" Jeff said.

"This mission is important, Jeffrey" Blaine said seriously. "I won't risk anything for a good fuck."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at that. As if Blaine could live without said fucks for more than a day.

"It doesn't mean I can't go on his nerves" Blaine smiled.

"You will get beaten up, you know" Jeff said. "That guy hates our kind."

"Only because he doesn't know me" Blaine replied. "Believe me, he will fall for me, just like the others."

"Blaine..."

"Relax. I will be good. As good as I can manage with that sexy ass around" Blaine smirked.

Jeff shook his head as he followed his friend and king. He had a feeling that Blaine would cause them some trouble on the way to the council. As much as Jeff liked when Blaine was in trouble, he had a feeling that he should keep the king under control for all of their sake.

~ o ~

Anderson and his gang were late. Kurt got ready early in the morning and joined his team, the best hunters he had picked for the mission. They were all ready and waiting to go, of course. Kurt hadn't expected anything else from them. They were the best hunters after all. Finn, the person who was like brother for Kurt, Sam and Puck, Finn's good friends, two young but talented warriors, and of course Mercedes and Santana, Kurt's old friends from the academy, two women able to beat any other hunters or other creatures. Kurt knew he had made the right choice when he had picked them. They were perfect for this mission.

If Anderson and his guards finally arrived. Because it was hard to go on the mission without their assignment.

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Maybe you scared them away yesterday" Finn smiled.

"It's still rude of them" Kurt replied. "At least they should let us know they changed their mind. We have no time to waste here."

"You mean you have no time to waste" Santana corrected him. "Not everyone is as busy as you are, scary hunter."

"At least someone does his job" Kurt said, glaring at the girl. "With less talk and more work we would have destroyed their kind ages ago and then we wouldn't have been forced to wait for those bloodsuckers to finally appear."

"Is it true that Anderson wants peace?" Mercedes asked.

"That's what he said yesterday" Sam replied.

"It doesn't mean we can trust them" Kurt reminded the others. "It could be a trick. If they try to attack the council, we have to stop them."

"But you know what they really want, right?" Finn asked. "I mean, with that freaky power of yours..."

"That freaky power of mine tells me to be careful" Kurt cut in. "And that's what you should do, too."

"I wouldn't mind a good fight" Puck said. "I need to kill something soon. I hope it will be one of them."

"Calm down, Puckerman" Mercedes said. "Sue wants us to take them to the council in one piece. Not in ashes. So you aren't allowed to kill any of them until they do something stupid."

"I'm already bored" Puck said. "Why do we all need to be there anyway? It's not like they would attack the council on the Sacred Fields..."

"We can't be careful enough" Kurt reminded him. "It's our job to protect our community and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

The others nodded in agreement. Although they all knew they couldn't just kill those vampires once they passed the gates, they would gladly end their lives if it was necessary.

"They are here" Mercedes said.

Kurt turned to look at the expensive cars passing through the gates. He shook his head as the cars got closer and then stopped in front of them. Of course that bastard couldn't miss a moment to be in the spotlight.

"Good morning, hunters" Blaine said as he emerged the first car. "What a lovely day, don't you think?"

"Choose the second car" Kurt said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"If you don't want to die in a possible attack against your convoy" Kurt explained. "Choose the second one. It's always the safest."

"Are you worried about my safety, sweetheart? That's so nice of you" Blaine said.

"I'm worried about wasting my time for someone who gets killed on the way here" Kurt said. "Can we finally leave? We are already late."

"Relax, Sexy. I'm the king. If I'm late, the others wait for me" Blaine said.

"Not the hunter council, Anderson" Kurt snorted.

"You want to take all of that?" Puck asked as Blaine's guards grabbed heavy bags from the trunks and threw them over their shoulders.

"Yeah" Jeff shrugged. "I made a research about the Sacred Fields. If I'm correct, it could take us days to get to the council and we need our supplies since we aren't allowed to hunt on the way there."

"I want to see what's in those bags" Kurt said.

"In that case, my guard here will check on your bags as well" Blaine said, nodding towards Nick.

"No way" Kurt said.

"Then you won't see any of these either" Blaine said, glancing at his friends.

"You are in no position to..."

"Yes, I am" Blaine cut in. "Let me remind you. I am the king and you are my bodyguard. Nothing more. So don't give me orders."

"I want to see those bags" Kurt said as he stepped forward.

"You can. If we can see your bags" Blaine said.

"Damn it, just show them, Kurt!" Puck said impatiently and opened his own bag. "Here. Are you happy?"

"Very much" Blaine nodded. "Guys, show them our supplies."

Kurt checked all of their bags and then went back to Blaine.

"It seems fine" he said.

"Because it's fine" Blaine said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Of course not" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What about your things, sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"You won't see any of these" Kurt said and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Especially if you keep talking to me like that."

"I know you enjoy it" Blaine said, stepping into Kurt's personal space.

"You're wrong" Kurt said and pushed him back.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Finn asked. He didn't like to hurry but what these two were doing was insane.

"I think we are" Kurt nodded. "Let's get ready, everyone. I'm opening the gates."

"We can go with our cars" Blaine offered.

Kurt snorted at that.

"Not to the Sacred Fields, Anderson" he said. "No. We're going on feet."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

"Deadly serious" Kurt answered.

"You can't use vehicles..."

"I know, Jeffrey!" Blaine said in frustration, silencing his friend. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Then you should introduce us" Jeff pointed out.

"Right" Blaine nodded. "Hunters, these are my men, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Thad."

"Full names?" Kurt asked.

"Are you sure you would be able to memorize them?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, for the love of..." Kurt took a deep breath befor ehe could do something he would regret later. "This is my team. Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and Finn. Oh, and I'm Kurt. Not Porcelain, not Sexy, not another stupid nickname you come up with. So memorize them."

"Full names?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sure you have trouble memorizing that much" Kurt replied and turned away. This guy was so annoying.

"Don't underestimate me, Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt didn't reply this time. He had to focus to open the gates, so he shut out everyone, including that stupid vampire beside him. He closed his eyes and started muttering, holding out his hands.

"What is he doing?" Jeff asked Finn.

"To open the gates, you need the power of a hunter. That's why you can't enter without us. We have to keep the gates open with magic, so you can enter" Finn explained.

"Beautiful" Jeff said in awe as Kurt opened a portal to the Sacred Fields, a huge gate made of bright blue light. It slowly opened in front of them but they could see nothing from the other side but that light.

"Time to go, guys" Puck said. "Who is coming first?"

"Me" Wes volunteered.

"Follow me" Puck said and grabbed the vampire's arms, pulling him into the light.

"Next one" Mercedes said and grabbed Jeff before he could protest, throwing him into the light.

"You should be the next, Blaine" Nick told him.

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I want to go with him."

He nodded towards Kurt who still kept his eyes closed, muttering those weird words they couldn't understand.

"It's not safe..."

"Hurry up, he can't keep the gates open for too long" Finn said impatiently.

"Don't do anything stupid" Nick told Blaine before he passed the gate with Santana.

Thad left with Finn, so it was only Kurt and Blaine staying back in the end. Kurt reached out to grab Blaine's hands, feeling the vampire's presence beside him, and then walked into the light before closing the portal behind them. They were in the light when he finally opened his eyes and found the vampire king standing beside him, smirking.

"Not you again" Kurt sighed.

"Nah, I enjoy your company, Porc- Kurt. You're quite an interesting hunter" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head and tightened his grip on Anderson. As much as he wanted to lose him here and now, he couldn't do that.

"Oh, I see you enjoy my company as well" Blaine said.

"I just don't want you to get killed before the fun begins" Kurt said. "Don't let go of my hand or else you will get lost between worlds for forever. I won't be able to find you."

Blaine seemed nervous for the first time since Kurt knew him. He stepped closer to Kurt and grabbed his shoulder, just in case Kurt decided to let go of his arm.

"Somebody is scared" Kurt singsonged.

"Oh, shut up and lead the way" Blaine growled. He hated looking nervous or weak but he couldn't help it. It was the first time he was allowed to step onto the Sacred Fields and the unknown scared him. He still did his best not to show his feelings to Kurt. Unfortunately, it seemed like the hunter knew very well how he felt. Blaine couldn't understand how, though. Kurt surely didn't have the power to look into his mind. That was a rare ability and Blaine would have known about it. He would have felt it. But Kurt's power was just the usual, earth, if he was correct. So he was surely just imagining things. He had to make a better job keeping his emotions under control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some action?

Blaine had never been to the Sacred Fields before. He had imagined what it would be like but it was a lot more beautiful than he had expected. Just when he had thought they would never leave the blue light, it suddenly ended and he found himself on a clearing, now with his friends and the hunters around him. But Blaine didn't pay attention, he was too busy watching the magical clearing with wide eyes. Because it was definitely magical. The colors were so bright and it was so warm... The sun was shining brightly but it didn't bother him at all. It wasn't like back on the Earth, it was... Well, he couldn't explain what it was like. It was so not like anything he had seen before.

"You can let go of me now."

Blaine blinked in surprise as he looked at the hunter standing beside him. He was so lost in the sight in front of him that he had forgotten about Kurt whose shoulder he was still holding. He quickly let go of the hunter and took a step away from him. 

"Finally" Kurt said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Who knew you were so easy to scare."

"You told me that I could get stuck between worlds" Blaine pointed out.

"That's right" Kurt nodded.

"Well, that's not something I can allow for myself" Blaine said, smirking at the hunter. "It would surely be fun for a while but I don't think I would be able to stand being lost somewhere forever, especially with you."

Kurt sighed in frustration. As they had gotten through the portal, Blaine had been so close to him, he had accidentally gotten into his head. He knew exactly how scared Blaine had been. It was understandable somewhere, this place was unfamiliar for him, of course he felt insecure, especially with so many hunters around. It didn't mean Kurt felt sorry for him. He was just an annoying bloodsucker.

"Let's get going" Blaine said as he turned to the others. "Which way?"

"We don't know" Finn shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Blaine hissed, showing his fangs.

"Calm down, Anderson" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulder and pulled him away from Finn without effort. "He means we have to wait for the sign."

"Which sign?" Blaine asked.

"The one the council sends for us" Kurt sighed. Blaine should have known about this, there were books about the Sacred Fields, he could have read them. Well, if he had been interested, but it looked like he had been busy with something else.

"How do we know what it is? You will be able to tell if it's just a trick, right?" Jeff asked in interest.

Blaine turned to listen to his friend. It seemed like Jeff knew a lot more about this place than him. He should have paid attention in school... He was their king, he shouldn't seem like he was stupid.

"Yes" Puck nodded. "We are hunters, not that easy to fool, you know."

"Such a relief" Blaine muttered and turned back to Kurt. "So what now?"

"Now we wait" Kurt replied. "Have some rest. I'm not sure when we will be able to stop again. Maybe only when we arrive."

"I'm not tired" Blaine replied. "So what else can we do?"

"Whatever you want, Anderson" Kurt sighed. "Don't touch anything, though. It could be dangerous."

Blaine glanced at the bushes beside him and took a step away from them. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oh, I have a lot of questions about hunters" Jeff said excitedly. "We should talk about them until we wait."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He definitely didn't want to tell these vampires anything about their community, but the vampire seemed innocent and it wasn't like they had anything else to do... Maybe they could get some more informations about them as well. It would be useful.

"Fine" Kurt nodded in the end. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything" Jeff replied eagerly. 

To Kurt's disbelief, his friends seemingly enjoyed their time with the vampires. They wanted to know a lot about them and the hunters answered their questions gladly. Kurt couldn't stop worrying, though. He didn't trust the vampires at all and had to be careful around them, for all of them. He was responsible for his men and wouldn't let them get hurt. He also wouldn't let them talk too much. They had secrets the vampires didn't have to know about.

"Hm, you smell great."

Kurt jumped at the unexpected voice and didn't think as he reached out, grabbed the man's arm who was standing behind him and lifting him over his shoulders, he threw the man onto the ground. Blaine landed on his back, groaning in pain. Everyone fell silent and turned towards them, watching the scene in amusement. Kurt didn't find it funny at all, though.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I couldn't not notice how delicious your smell is" Blaine smirked, still lying on the ground. "Are you sure you are an Earth hunter? Because your smell is so not like the others'."

Kurt needed all of his willpower to stay calm. Anderson surely didn't know who he really was, he couldn't really smell his true scent... Right? Now Kurt knew that he had been stupid. He had opened the gates all alone and had forgotten to take the essence his father had given him for the mission. He should have taken it once they had gotten over the portal... He couldn't risk getting caught, not here where he barely had any chance to defend himself if Anderson decided to take his power.

"You should get your nose checked" Kurt said in the end. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Feeling that he needed some alone time, he left the group and walked to the trees nearby. Anderson wouldn't follow him here, not when he knew he could get hurt. But Kurt was safe. This place had been created by the hunter council, people like him would always be safe here. Especially his kind. When he was deep in the woods, sure that noone could see him, he took a small vial out of his pocket and drank its content. Within seconds, he felt the familiar warmth of his father's power spread across his chest, making his skin glow green for a few seconds before it faded away. Kurt sighed in relief. For a little while, he was safe. He only had to make sure he didn't do such a stupid mistake again. He had to be careful around Anderson and his men. He could never be sure what they would do to him if they knew the truth. Possibly the same those vampires had tried all those years ago. Kurt's power was unique, he didn't even know about anyone else having the same ability. Possibly because it was so rare. 

It wasn't like Kurt was happy to have such a power. His life was a lie, only a few people knew who he really was because it would have been too dangerous to be open about it. Not only vampires but also some of his kind hunted people like him. People who were able to connect with others' souls. It was a useful ability but it was a curse as well. He couldn't trust anyone, he couldn't live in peace at all, he always had to be careful not to show his true side. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if someone found out about him. There were so many people in the world, all the worlds, that wanted his power. And he knew what would happen if someone got his power, especially if it was someone like that vampire who had tried to kill him as a child. They would destroy everything and Kurt wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt turned to look at Finn who was standing behind him, keeping some distance from the other hunter. Kurt smiled. Finn wasn't as stupid as Blaine, he knew very well what hunters were capable of if they felt like they were in danger.

"Sure" Kurt smiled.

"You have to be more careful" Finn said knowingly.

"I know" Kurt nodded. "It won't happen again."

"I hope so, because we can't trust them" Finn said as he stepped closer, keeping his voice down. "I don't think they want any trouble but we can't trust them with this. You know what your blood would mean for them."

"Believe me, I'm perfectly aware of that" Kurt sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's go back to the others" Finn said. "Don't make them too suspicious."

Kurt sighed again. Finn was right, of course, even if he didn't want to admit it. He couldn't act like an outsider anymore, not if he wanted to keep his secret.

"Guys, look!" Puck shouted as they got back to the others.

Kurt smiled as a beautiful creature stepped out from behind the trees, stopping in a safe distance from the group. A unicorn, a beautiful, white unicorn, the purest creature Kurt had ever seen.

"Is it the sign?" Blaine asked.

"It is" Kurt nodded. "Get ready. We are leaving."

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't believe they were following a freaking unicorn. He had imagined what this place would be like, how his meeting with the council would go, but he had never expected such a thing. He had a feeling that the hunters were just playing with them. It had been over a day since the unicorn had first appeared and there was still no sign of the council. He was getting tired of this game. He wanted to get over with the meeting and return home. 

"How much longer?" he asked impatiently.

"I have noidea" Kurt replied.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Blaine asked.

"It's always different" Kurt explained. "The council always changes its place, just like this world. For safety reasons."

"Why don't you ask your friend when we will arrive?" Blaine suggested.

"I can't talk to unicorns" Kurt said.

"How do you know this is not a trap?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know, okay?" Kurt sighed in frustration. The vampires asked too many questions. Why couldn't they just trust them?

"Because you know" Blaine muttered. "Great. Just so you know, if you get me and my friends killed, I will come back to haunt you."

"Are there even vampire ghosts?" Kurt frowned.

"You will find out if anything happens to me" Blaine said.

Kurt decided not to reply. Anderson was so hard to stand, it was better to avoid every kind of conversation with him. Apparently, Blaine didn't leave him alone.

"Tell me about yourself" Blaine said after a while.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked in a bored tone. 

"Everything" Blaine smirked.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Blaine was even more stupid than he thought if he believed he would tell him everything about himself.

"What's your last name?" Blaine asked when it became clear that Kurt wouldn't talk unless he asked him.

"Hummel" Kurt replied. He could tell him that much. Nobody knew his real name, his father had made sure he hid his son perfectly from the vampires. Nobody could make the connection anymore.

"Like Burt Hummel?" Thad Wes asked with wide eyes.

"That's my father" Kurt nodded.

"Wow" Jeff said in awe. "I didn't know he had family."

"You know him?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Jeff snorted. "I would be dead if I knew him. But I heard a lot about him. That guy is dangerous."

"He is" Puck agreed. "You should have seen him when he was younger, though. No vampire was challenge for him. He killed hundreds of them without tiring himself."

"That's weird" Nick frowned. "I thought he was a teacher or something when he was younger. I only heard about him about ten years ago or so."

"You're right" Jeff nodded. "He appeared out of nowhere as if he hadn't existed before."

He turned to Kurt whose heartbeat sped up from all the looks he got.

"You are nervous, sweetheart" Blaine pointed out.

"I'm not" Kurt said, although he knew they were all able to hear his heartbeat and could tell how uncomfortable they made him feel.

"You always do this when we ask something personal. I'm wondering why it is so" Blaine continued.

"Because I'm not comfortable around you" Kurt replied. "I'm sure you figured out how much I hate your kind."

"And why is it so, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"It's none of your business" Kurt muttered and left the group to get closer to the unicorn. Blaine was right about one thing, they should have gotten a sign by now, letting them know what the council's intention was. They usually didn't play with them like this and Kurt expected to have a shorter trip now that they knew who their guests were. Unless... Unless Blaine and his team had something to hide and the council knew about it. It didn't make any sense, though, Kurt should have known about it. There was no secret hidden from him.

He went straight to the unicorn and frowned as he reached out towards the creature but it pulled away from him. Sure, they were skittish around people, even around hunters but not around people like Kurt. They knew who he really was, even if he hid his scent and used his father's magic instead of his own.

"Hey, it's me" he said gently. "Don't be scared of me. You know who I am."

He made another attempt to stroke the unicorn's white fur but it stepped away from him again, giving him a threatening glare. Kurt frowned. Something wasn't right here. Unicorns were the most peaceful creatures of the known worlds, they wouldn't hurt anybody, not even if their lives were in danger. Unless...

"It's a trap!" Kurt shouted and quickly took a step back, just in time before he was attacked by the unicorn or the creature looking like one. He still couldn't feel what it really was, though. It must have been a powerful demon if it was able to hide its true self from Kurt so well.

He didn't have time to think about it now because the creature seemingly decided to end his life first before turning against his companion. It stepped forward again, trying to bite into his arm, but Kurt was ready for the attack this time and slammed his knife into the creature's neck before it could reach him.

It let out a loud, painful cry and Kurt almost felt bad for hurting it. He expected to see the creature's true self now that it was injured and was hard for it to keep up this form, but it still looked like a unicorn. Nothing changed. Kurt started getting worried that he had done a mistake and he had hurt an innocent creature that must have gotten scared from the vampires around it, but as the first few blooddrops hit the ground and burnt the grass in a blink, Kurt had no worries left anymore. He was dealing with a demon.

"Show yourself" he hissed and cut the creature again.

With a load groan, it started changing into its real form. First the white fur disappeared and was replaced with the darkest black Kurt had ever seen, then the graceful form of the unicorn changed into something bulky and huge. Kurt gulped nervously as the creature stopped growing when it was about twice his size and took a step back. Now that he saw the demon, he was able to detect its true self and he didn't like what he saw.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

The demon laughed, his deep voice thundering through the woods.

"Turn around and see yourself" the demon said.

Kurt wasn't a fool. He didn't let his guard down for a second but he allowed the noises coming from behind him get through. He didn't like them at all. There were too many people behind him, the sounds of battle obvious. They were attacked and he had to deal with this one alone because the others couldn't help him.

"In that case..." he started with a forced smile. "...Let's get over with this."

Pulling out his Katanas, Kurt pushed himself away from the ground, up to the branch over him. He grabbed it with one hand, hanging there only for a blink, until he got his balance back. Then he kicked the tree as hard as he could, using it to make himself fly through the air, right towards the demon's large head. It happened so fast, it wasn't even a whole second and Kurt believed that he was a lot faster than the creature. But he was so wrong. He hadn't counted with the pure darkness radiating out of the demon, so strong and painful that it made him blind before he could free its body from its head. He tried, he really tried but he couldn't see what he was doing. He heard the demon laugh as it caught him by his waist and raised him high above its head.

"I thought you were a hunter" the demon said.

"I am" Kurt hissed, trying to break free. He could only use his bare hands. With his weapons gone and the ground so far, he didn't have anything else left.

Suddenly, he heard another growl and the demon cried out in pain, releasing Kurt. He fell to the ground and quickly jumped away from the creature to clear his vision. He had to blink a few more times because he didn't believe his eyes at first. With his arms tightly around the demon's neck, there was Blaine Anderson, seemingly choking and biting the demon at the same time. He must have been the one who had saved Kurt from the creature.

"Hummel, if you're done checking me out, would you please help me?" Blaine asked, seemingly finding it hard to stay on the back of the demon.

Kurt didn't hesitate any longer. He crouched down and slammed his hands down onto the ground. Within seconds, long, thick vines broke through the ground and sneaked around the demon, pulling it down. Blaine let go of it before the vines could catch him, too, and rushed to Kurt.

"What now?" he asked.

Kurt looked around quickly. There were several other demons keeping his friends busy and it seemed like there became more with every passed second. Once they killed one, two more took over its place.

"We have to get out of here" Kurt said as he grabbed his Katanas and ran towards his friends to help them. "Finn! Open the gates! We have to return to the Earth, now!"

He got in front of Finn to keep his demon busy until Finn opened the gates. He heard his friend murmur behind him but he had no time to turn around. Although he easily restrained that demon, he was attacked by another one that almost bit into his neck. 

"Kurt, hurry!" he heard Finn's urgent voice from somewhere behind him.

Kurt quickly ended the demon's life and was about to join his friends when he heard another cry of pain and he knew that it wasn't a demon this time. Barely visible behind the huge demon from before, there was Blaine Anderson, pinned to a tree by said demon.

"Shit" Kurt muttered and started running towards the pair. "Finn, close the gate!"

"What? But..."

"I will take care of this" Kurt threw over his shoulder, without wasting a second to look at Finn. 

He stopped behind the demon and ordered the trees around them to grab and restrain it until he got Blaine out of its clutches. He grabbed the vampire's right arm and without bothering to tell him what he was doing, he used the remainings of his father's power to open a gate. Where it was leading, he had no idea, but he had no energy or time left to find the right portal back to the Earth. They would find that way later but first they had to get out of here.

He dragged Blaine into the blue light and closed the gate behind them. Within seconds, they got through another gate and landed on something hard and hot. Kurt groaned in pain as he turned to his stomach and got to his elbows to look around. Blaine was already on his feet beside him, staring at the endless nothing around them.

"Where the hell are we?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt answered honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> The new chapter is finally here. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! Enjoy!

"...And of course I have to be the one stuck in a fucking deserted world after a fucking unplanned attack with a fucking annoying hunter who doesn't have a fucking idea how to get us out of here…"

Kurt rubbed his forehead, forcing himself for the 100th time that day not to punch Anderson. Having noone else but him around was like pure torture, it would have been in any other world, but it was even worse when there was nothing but them around. And the best part was that he couldn't get rid of him anytime soon, no matter how hard he wanted to.

"...At least I could have gotten stuck here with someone who has a plan but no…"

Kurt sighed heavily and pushed himself harder forward. He was barely standing on his feet but he knew that they had to move. Whoever had attacked them on the Sacred Fields, they were surely searching for them now. Them and not the others who were probably back to the Earth. Because he was the lucky one who got Anderson from all the people he could have gotten, the vampire king he wanted to choke so badly… Or cut his tongue out. Whatever to make him shut up for a second.

"...Oh, yes, he has one. Move" Blaine said, glaring at Kurt. "Why the hell do we have to move anyway? There's nothing but us in this fucked up world."

"We can't be sure" Kurt replied, surprised by how calm he sounded. He certainly didn't feel that calm. "Those demons who attacked us… They must be searching for us."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Because they attacked us because of you, Your Majesty" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You really don't get it? Someone wanted to stop you before you meet the council."

Blaine stopped immediately.

"They are after us" he said slowly.

"Most likely, yeah" Kurt nodded. 

"In this world" Blaine continued.

"If they followed us, then yes" Kurt nodded. "They surely needed some time to find a lead, but I guess they have already arrived."

"Fuck" Blaine said.

"That's why we can't stop" Kurt explained. "We have to make it harder for them to find us."

"Fuck."

"Because I hardly think we would be able to deal with them all alone…"

"Fuck."

"But at least we know that our friends are also searching for us and might find us soon" Kurt said.

"You think they will find us in time?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I'm not sure" Kurt sighed. "They surely noticed that we didn't follow them, so they have to know that something went wrong."

"Oh, yes" Blaine said, stopping again to glare at Kurt. "Because someone brought us to the wrong world!"

"I had no time to find the right way!" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine to push him away when the vampire stepped into his personal space. "I saved your ass, by the way."

"I saved your ass first" Blaine said. "You didn't even thank me for that, by the way."

Kurt decided to simply ignore him and continued his walk who knew where. He didn't really care. He just wanted to survive until the others arrived.

"Wait, you can open the gates" Blaine said after a while. "Why don't you bring us home?"

"Because I'm injured" Kurt replied. "I can't open the gates because I'm too weak. We could get lost between worlds and believe me, the last thing I want is to get lost with you somewhere for forever."

"Are you injured?" Blaine asked, seemingly worried for the first time since Kurt knew him. "Show me."

"No way" Kurt said and turned away from him.

Now that Blaine knew about his company's problem, he didn't need more than two seconds to realise that Kurt was limping. He tried to hide it but Blaine was a vampire, he noticed small signs like this.

"Let me see it" Blaine said.

"No" Kurt replied.

"Aren't you an Earth hunter?" Blaine asked. "You could heal yourself, right?"

"It's not that easy" Kurt said. Not only because Earth hunters couldn't do that for themselves but also because he wasn't one. But Anderson didn't have to know about that.

"Why? Just direct that green light on your leg and problem solved" Blaine said easily.

"You seriously don't know anything about my kind, right?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine shrugged and grabbed the hunter's arm. "Let me check on it. It's not bleeding, I can tell that much..."

"Me, too. You would have attacked me if I was" Kurt said.

"That's not true" Blaine said, seemingly offended. "I don't drink hunter blood."

"Oh, so that's why I should feel safe around you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's good to know that my blood disgusts you."

"Honestly? Your whole person starts to disgust me" Blaine shot back.

"Good for me" Kurt muttered and started walking again.

Only about an hour later, Blaine realised how bad the hunter felt. Kurt was slower than before and sometimes a hiss of pain escaped his lips when he wasn't careful enough. Such a stubborn guy… Blaine had offered him to check on his injury but he hadn't let him. Now he would just let him suffer.

Blaine glanced at Kurt in worry again. Okay, maybe he wouldn't let him suffer too long. Once he was weak enough, Blaine would hold him down and check on his leg. He couldn't let him die here, right? Because he wasn't a bad person. Fine, he was, but he needed the hunter to go home. Yeah, that was it. He only wanted to help because Kurt was the only person who could bring him home in case the others didn't find them.

"That's it" Blaine decided when Kurt stumbled and would have fallen without his support. He quickly grabbed the hunter's arms and pushed him down onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked as he tried to fight Blaine off of him.

"Helping you" Blaine explained. "Now stay still. I don't want to rip your pants."

"If you just try to touch my pants, I swear I…"

Before Kurt could finish, Blaine pulled up his pants on his right leg to check his knee and its area. Kurt sat up to see what he was doing. He still didn't trust Blaine, so he was ready for everything. Surprisingly, Blaine didn't do anything, just leaned closer to have a better look of his bruised knee and then ran his cold fingers down Kurt's skin. Kurt would never have admitted to anyone, but Blaine's cold hand on his injured leg felt great.

"It's not broken" Blaine said. "We should have some rest, though. To give it time to heal."

"I don't…"

"If they are after us, they will find us eventually" Blaine tried to reason. "The demons. And if they find us, I will need you. I'm strong but I can't fight against all of them alone."

Blaine was right. Their chances to survive were better if Kurt was strong enough to fight but he could barely move like this. He had to rest, he had to give his body a chance to heal. Hunters healed fast but only when their bodies were allowed the rest they needed. 

"Fine" he said in the end. "But only an hour or so."

"Get some sleep" Blaine said.

"No way" Kurt said.

"Could you trust me for once?" Blaine asked in frustration. "I won't hurt you because I need you. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes" Kurt replied.

"Stupid hunter" Blaine muttered and turned away.

Kurt watched him for a while but once his leg started to heal, he felt so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes open. Blaine was right. He needed sleep to heal and get his strength back. So he had to trust the vampire, whether he wanted to or not. He had no other choice.

As Blaine turned around minutes later, he found Kurt lying on the ground, snoring slightly. He moved closer to the hunter as he watched him sleep. He was a beautiful man, not like the others he had seen so far. Kurt was completely different than any other male hunter he had seen so far. And his smell… There was something special in his smell. Blaine wished he had paid attention in his classes, now he would be able to learn more about Kurt. Because he knew for sure that he was special. He just didn't know what exactly was that special in him.

~ o ~

"Unacceptable!"

Finn didn't even flinch as Sue grabbed a picture frame from the desk and hurled it across room. It was soon followed by two books and a vase, and almost Sue's laptop in the end, but Finn managed to save it for her before it could break. He understood why she was so angry, of course. He didn't feel any differently. He and his team had done a huge mistake. They not only hadn't noticed the danger, they had left one of them behind and on the top of that, they had lost the king. That was certainly unacceptable.

"How the hell could you lose not only Anderson but Porcelain as well?" Sue shouted. "You just lost my best hunter."

"Kurt told me to go" Finn explained. "I followed his orders."

"And you listened to him?" Sue asked in disbelief. "Do I have to tell you how important this mission is, Hudson?"

"No, Madam" Finn said, slightly bowing. Not enough to not see what Sue was doing, though. He wasn't stupid.

Sue seemed to calm down a bit. She took a deep breath and didn't seem like she wanted to destroy anything else from the furniture. To their luck. The room already looked like a mess.

"How do you want to find them?" Sue asked after a while.

"We can follow Anderson's scent" Finn said. "Or Kurt's. Although we both know that he will hide it as long as he can."

"True" Sue nodded. "Try to find Anderson then."

Finn nodded and turned to leave but Sue stopped him.

"How did they find you? We made it almost impossible for anyone to follow you" Sue said.

Finn turned back around. He had a very good idea for that.

"I think it was one of the vampires" he said. "From Blaine's guards. They must have followed him."

"And don't forget that at least one of us works for them, too" Sue said as she sat down, closing her eyes for a second. "Even if it's hard to admit. Sometimes I wonder why a hunter would willingly lead those bloodsuckers to our Sacred Fields."

"Uhm… Isn't it what we tried to do?" Finn frowned.

"That's different" Sue said, glaring at him. "Alright, Hudson. I want you to find those two and bring them back before your attackers could track them. I have a bad feeling that Porcelain is not able to return on his own. He would have arrived otherwise."

"I know" Finn said quietly. He was worried about Kurt, too.

"And find the traitor" Sue said seriously. "I want to deal with him personally. Noone attacks my hunters without my permission."

"Yes, Madam" Finn bowed one more time before leaving Sue's office.

He walked to his friends who were standing right outside of Sue's office with the remaining vampires around them. It was interesting how differently they acted. Some of them seemed angry, others confused, the rest scared. But none of them looked like they had betrayed their king.

"Ms Sylvester thinks that it was one of you who led the demons to us" Finn said as he turned to the vampires. "And I agree with her."

"This is insane!" Wes shouted.

"We would never betray Blaine!" Nick continued.

"For all we know, it could have been one of you" Jeff hissed. "We have no access to the portals but you do! I bet it was one of you!"

"We will find the person who opened the portal for those demons" Finn said. "But first, I will question you. All of you."

"If Blaine were here…"

"But he isn't!" Finn shouted. "And he will die, just like Kurt, if we don't find them in time."

The vampires finally fell silent.

"Very good" Finn nodded. "Follow me. We have to find them and our attackers as soon as possible."

"Do you think they are still after them?" Jeff asked in concern.

Finn didn't want to think about the possibility that their friends were already captured. Or dead. Whatever those demons wanted from them, it couldn't be good.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up to the cold breath against his neck. Someone was beside him, someone who shouldn't have been so close to him… And someone who felt too cold to be friend. Kurt reached out and grabbed the man without opening his eyes and when he held his neck securely, he pushed the man down beside him onto the ground and climbed over him. He groaned as he found a surprised looking Blaine under him, seemingly confused how he had ended up in such a position.

"Again" Kurt said slowly. "What the hell were you doing?"

"You smell great" Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt tightened his hands around Blaine's neck.

"Hey!" Blaine cried out and grabbed Kurt's hands before he could do any damage. "You were asleep. It's not like I wanted to bite you..."

"You leaned over me" Kurt said. "To smell me. While I was asleep. Are you really that stupid, Anderson? I could have killed you."

"Well, you are awake now, so if you would just climb down from me… Unless you have a good idea how we should spend all this time we have in this awfully deserted world. Because if you have, I'm listening" Blaine smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed down from Blaine's lap, taking a seat beside him instead.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Fine" Kurt said as he checked his almost healed leg. "It feels like I had a good night sleep."

"Because I let you sleep a few hours" Blaine smiled, seemingly proud of himself for keeping them alive until Kurt had been asleep.

"What?" Kurt gasped and jumped up. "We can't stay here any longer! What if the demons find us?"

"Relax" Blaine said easily. "There's noone here, just the two of us. Believe me, I would feel them."

"Excuse me if I don't really believe you" Kurt said.

"Why not? It's not like I'm the one who hides things" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt froze. Blaine surely didn't find out who he was… right?

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I found those vials in your bag" Blaine explained. 

"You went through my bag?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I was bored" Blaine said. "What are in those vials anyway? They seem like… magic."

"You had no right to go through my things!" Kurt shouted.

"You never said I wasn't allowed to see your things" Blaine shrugged.

"Because I thought you were taught the basic behavioral norms like not going through other's things while they are asleep!"

"Why are you so angry with me? Those are just some vials" Blaine said. "Unless you keep something in them that could be dangerous for me."

"That's it" Kurt decided as he pulled out his knife. "I can't tolerate you any longer."

"What are you doing?" Blaine frowned.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked back.

"I think you should take a deep breath and calm down" Blaine replied, taking a step away from Kurt. "You seem awfully jumpy today. It's not good for any of us."

"Because I got lost in a foreign world with the most annoying creature of the Earth!" Kurt replied.

"Ouch, that hurt" Blaine said dramatically.

Kurt closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. He was almost healed, and it meant they could return to Earth soon. He could get rid of Anderson and forget that he ever existed. Just some more time… He could make it.

"Look" Blaine said suddenly, pointing at something in the sand.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as a small white rabbit appeared from under the sand and made its way towards them. Until it noticed the vampire. Then it froze, seemingly scared of Blaine.

"Do you think it's a regular rabbit or a poisonous foreign world type?" Blaine asked, licking his lips.

"I have no idea" Kurt said, not knowing what Blaine wanted with this.

"We should find out…" Blaine said and took a step towards the rabbit before Kurt realized what was going on and grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"You can't kill it!" Kurt gasped.

"It' just a rabbit" Blaine replied.

"Yes, a poor, innocent creature" Kurt said. "I won't let you eat it."

"Look, you may live fine on those weird green liquids you keep in your bag but I need blood to survive" Blaine said slowly. "There are demons after us, remember? I have to keep up my strength if we want to defeat them."

Kurt sighed heavily as he looked at the rabbit. He felt sorry for the little creature but he had no choice. He had no blood to offer for Blaine, but he had to keep the vampire alive in case the demons found them again.

"Just… don't hurt it too much" Kurt said in the end and let go of Blaine's arm. He quickly turned around, knowing that he wouldn't be able to watch this.

"You can give me your blood, you know" Blaine said. "Then I can spare the rabbit's life."

"Oh, shut up and feed!" Kurt said in frustration.

He heard Blaine laugh and then that horrible sound as he caught the rabbit and did… well, Kurt didn't want to think about what Blaine did with the rabbit. Luckily, it was over soon. Only a minute later, Blaine returned to him, licking the remainings of the blood off of his lips.

"Tasty little snack" he said happily.

"You are a horrible creature" Kurt said. "I can't believe you killed that rabbit."

"I didn't let it suffer" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to turn him around. "See? I just…"

Blaine fell silent when he realized that they weren't alone. Just where he had left the rabbit, there were three demons, from that huge, dangerous looking type that had attacked them earlier.

"Hello, Your Majesty" one demon said. "It's good to see you in one piece again."

"I hope your snack was enough to keep up your strength because we really need it right now" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

The vampire nodded in agreement. Whatever these demons wanted from them, they wouldn't get it without fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Kurt glanced at Blaine, then back at the demons, trying to figure out what to do. Their best option was to open a portal and get the hell out of there, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough for a jump. He didn't want to get lost between worlds but he also didn't want to get caught. He had a bad feeling that whatever these demons planned with them, it wasn't anything good. 

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to buy themselves time, so he could figure out what to do.

"Him, of course" one of the demons nodded towards Blaine.

"Could you tell me what exactly you want from me?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, seemingly offended that they talked about him like that in his presence. Kurt rolled his eyes. At least once in his life Blaine could have acted like an adult.

"You will find out soon, Your Highness" the dmeon said.

"I want to know now" Blaine replied.

What the hell was he doing? Whatever it was, it seemed to keep the demons busy for a while. Maybe it was Blaine's intention. He tried to keep them away from Kurt, so he could open them a portal. They definitely needed one. They could fight against these demons but there would be more coming after them. They had to get out of this world and back to their own.

Kurt took a step back and pushed his hands behind his back, closing his eyes. He had to trust Blaine with this, that was their only chance. So he tried to keep everything else out of his head and focus on the portal. He could do this. He was mostly healed, he could open that portal… But he wasn't sure if he could do it without revealing himself. His father's power was mostly gone from his system and he needed more if he didn't want to show these demons who he really was. Or Blaine. Even if he tried to trust Blaine, he knew he couldn't trust him with this. His kind hunted hunters like him for their powers and Kurt wasn't stupid enough to believe that Blaine was different. He would kill him the second he found out who Kurt really was.

Unless he got the vials from his bag… Was there a chance that he could do it without anyone noticing it?

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Definitely not.

"Sorry, guys. As much as I enjoy this conversation, we have to go" Kurt said as he grabbed a vial from his bag and quickly drank its content. Within seconds, he felt the familiar warmth of his father's power all over his body. It found his injured leg and eased the pain instantly, just every time Kurt needed his father's healing power. Even if Burt had no control over this, his power was connected to him and his emotions, it knew what it had to do to protect the man's son.

But Kurt didn't stop there. He knew he had to be quick, so he crouched down to get an anchor and smiled as the ground started moving around him the second he touched it. The desert started changing, long, thick vines grew out of the ground and towards the demons threatening Kurt and Blaine. 

The demons backed away from them instantly. They seemingly knew how hunters' powers worked and were afraid of Kurt now. Of course they were. Even if he wasn't able to burn fields down, his vines were strong enough to kill. Whatever they needed to keep Kurt safe.

"We don't want to hurt you, hunter" the leader of the demons said. "Just hand him over and we will leave you alone."

"What do you want from him anyway?" Kurt asked, making the vines move closer to the demons who backed away in fear. 

"It's none of your business" the demon replied.

"It is" Kurt said. "Tell me or I will kill you all."

"We were hired to catch him and hand him over" the demon explained.

"I figured out" Kurt said. "The question is, who hired you?"

"What are you doing? Just kill them" Blaine hissed.

"Someone who wants him dead" the demon said. " Not everyone wants the changes he brings."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

He made a mistake. While controlling the vines and talking to the demon, he didn't really pay attention to the other two. Maybe because he trusted Blaine and believed that he kept his eyes on them. He was so wrong. 

Kurt saw the movement but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Sharp pain spread through his back and he gasped, losing control over the vines. They still tried to move, to defend him, but without Kurt's power feeding them, they were useless. The hunter fell to the ground and as soon as he lost contact with the ground, the vines disappeared. 

"Catch them!" the demon shouted.

Kurt tried to fight against the pain that made him unable to move but he was grabbed from behind before he could do anything. He struggled in the strong grip of the demon anyway, trying to break free. He knew he needed to touch the ground again, to defend themselves since that seemed like their only chance. Blaine surely wouldn't be able to keep up all the demons while he created a portal. They had to get away first.

His thoughts were stopped, though, as he was hit from behind again, the blow sending him back to the ground. He still heard Blaine fight beside him before everything went black.

~ o ~

Finn sighed in exasperation as he looked from one vampire to the other. They had been here, trying to get the truth out of them for hours but none of them seemed to know anything… Or they just didn't talk. Finn wasn't sure if he could trust them with this. He was pretty sure that at least one of them was responsible for the attack, he just hasd to figure out which one. But without Kurt's power, they were hopeless. None of them could tell if the vampires said the truth or not.

"Why are you keeping us here anyway?" Jeff asked angrily. "Shouldn't you search for Blaine instead of asking stupid questions from us?"

"We're working on it" Finn said.

"Should we believe you? Because it doesn't seem like you do anything useful" Jeff replied.

"It's not that easy to detect them" Finn explained.

"Is that so, hunter?" Wes asked, stepping beside Jeff. "Shouldn't you be able to detect the hunter's power?"

"Again, it's not that easy" Finn said, rubbing his forehead. Why should he tell these guys anything anyway? It wasn't like they could help them… Unless they finally told them who was responsible for the attack.

"You are useless" Jeff shook his head. "You will get Blaine killed. Is that what you want? You lied to us, right? You made us believe that we could trust you but you only tricked us and now you want to kill us all. We shouldn't have trusted you at all. It looks like people don't change so easily."

"What do you mean, vampire?" Puck asked, pushing himself away from the wall. He had been quiet so far but he didn't like when people made presumptions about them, especially when they weren't true at all.

"You know exactly what I mean" Jeff said. "You don't want to help us with the changes. You only want to kill us all, just like before."

"We can do that, if you don't shut your mouth…"

"Puck, stop" Finn said quickly. He saw that his friend was close to losing control and that was the last thing they needed.

"Excuse us if we don't believe you" Nick said gently. "We are worried about our leader. Blaine is not only our king, he's also our friend. We want to get him back safely."

"That's understandable" Finn nodded. "Believe it or not, we don't want him dead either. We just want to find him and Kurt and bring them back safely."

A second later, the door of the small room opened and a furious looking Burt Hummel stepped inside. Everyone froze as the man walked further into the room, looking around. Even those who didn't know who he was could sense how powerful the man was. The vampires looked at each other in worry, taking a step back from the hunter.

"What are you doing here, Burt?" Finn asked.

"Burt? Burt Hummel?" David asked with wide eyes.

"As the hunter Burt Hummel?" Nick asked nervously.

"And also Kurt's father" Puck smirked. Finally, they were scared. Good.

"I want to know what happened to my son" Burt said as he turned back to Finn.

"We were attacked" Finn explained. "Kurt got lost somewhere with Anderson. We don't know where they are but we think that Kurt must be injured and can't come back."

Burt turned pale in a second. Finn didn't have to say more, they both knew what it meant for Kurt if he ran out of the vials Burt had given him. Even if he managed to hide his true identity so far, Blaine would realize what he was the moment his father's power faded away. He would know what he had to do to get Kurt's power and he would get it without hesitation. No vampire was able to fight off the urge to get someone's blood who had the power of soul… Such a rare ability, the only one vampires wanted so badly. Because if they killed one with that power, they would get the hunter's ability and also their life energy, something that made vampires invincible. The vampire king himself would surely use that chance to become stronger than before. It would allow him to take over the whole world without effort, to kill them all and enslave every human. 

If Kurt managed to stay alive until then, of course. Because if those demons were after Anderson, they didn't need Kurt. They would kill him as soon as they had a chance. Gods, why had he allowed his son to join such a dangerous mission. Burt berated himself for being so stupid. Kurt was stubborn for sure but he could have kept him home, sheltered from the world. That was what he should have done the first time Kurt had decided to join the academy. He should have said no right then, he should have given up his life and suppressed his hunter instincts to protect his son. Kurt would have been safer staying at home for the rest of his life. Maybe he would have hated him for locking him up but at least he would have been alive… Now they couldn't even be sure if Kurt was alive or not...

"We also think that one of them knew about the attack" Finn said, nodding towards the vampires.

All the five of them backed away as Burt looked up, straight at the vampires. There was a dangerous glimpse in his eyes that told them that Burt would be able to kill them all without trouble in a blink. They all heard about the great Burt Hummel… He was one of the strongest vampire hunters of the world.

"Is that so?" Burt asked as he stepped closer to the group. "In that case… You have ten seconds to tell me everything or I will kill you all. One by one."

Burt made a small movement with his hands and within a blink, a huge plant grew through the concrete floor of the room, a monster with a set of sharp teeth, possibly able to swallow a grown-up vampire in one piece. If it didn't only want their heads, of course.

"I swear I don't know anything" Nick said desperately.

"Me neither" Jeff agreed quickly, his wide eyes never leaving the plant.

"What about you, boys?" Burt asked as he turned to the rest of the group, the plant following his movement.

"Please, don't kill us" Wes whispered.

"Which one of you betrayed your king?" Burt asked slowly. He glanced at his „pet” that moved a little closer to the vampires.

"It was me!" Thad said quickly when the plant got so close to him that its teeth almost scratched his skin.

"You?" David gasped in surprise.

"I didn't mean any harm" Thad continued, staring at the teeth in front of him. "I just… They promised me a lot of money if I left them a lead they could follow. They didn't say anything about killing Blaine."

"How could you do it?" Jeff asked. "He is our king!"

"His plans are stupid" Thad replied. "We don't want a leader like him! We don't want to be his controlled pets."

"Who?" Wes asked as he stepped closer to Thad. They had to know who was behind this.

"There are more of us than you think" Thad said. "They will come after you. Master promised me to keep us safe and I know he will. He has the power for that."

"Who are you talking about?" Wes asked impatiently.

Thad opened his mouth to talk but his word turned into a gasp of pain. Within a blink, a small patch of blood appeared in the middle of his chest that grew bigger with every passed second. He reached for the wound with wide eyes, desperately trying to breath.

"Thad!" Jeff shouted as he got to his friend and caught him befor ehe could fall to the ground. He gently lay him down, checking the wound. He didn't have to be a genius to know that Thad was staked. The only question was, how it was possible when none of them made a move towards him and there was no stake in the room… It was impossible.

Thad gave a last moan of pain before he turned into ashes in front of their eyes. For a long moment, none of them moved. They were both in shock from what they had just seen. Nobody understood how it happened, not even the hunters.

"Stay calm, all of you" Burt said, the first one who cooled down enough to know that they could still be in danger.

"You killed him!" Jeff said.

"We didn't do anything!" Finn shouted. "You saw it all. Nobody touched him."

"Somebody staked him!" Wes hissed. "Maybe one of you with the ability of turning invisible…"

"There's no such an ability!" Puck said in frustration. He knew that vampires were stupid but how could they be stupid enough to think that they were responsible for this?

"Then how?" Nick asked quietly, his eyes still on the ashes.

"I have no idea" Burt said. He had seen some unbelievable things in his life but this one was surely the most horrible so far. And he had no idea how it happened. The thought made him nervous. Whatever they were dealing with this time, it was a lot worse than anything he had faced before. And his kid was still missing… They had to find Kurt as soon as possible. He was in greater danger than they had believed before.

~ o ~

Kurt moaned in pain as he came to. His whole body seemed to be aching, just like after a long training. He wasn't sure if he had any broken bones but his back and head were injured the worst. He was healing, though, so he only had to wait to feel a little better.

Only he had no time to waste for such things. The ground was moving under him and it couldn't mean anything good. Especially since his last memory was being attacked…

He forced himself to open his eyes, fighting off the urge to throw up. He felt so dizzy. His head hurt like hell and he was afraid of losing consciousness again.

"It's nice of you to finally join us."

That voice seemed familiar. Kurt had heard it before, he just didn't know where. Oh, right. Blaine. The vampire sitting in front of him. Kurt took a deep breath and pushed himself up into a sitting position, gripping the bars tightly to keep himself up. Wait… Bars?

"Oh, shit."

"I couldn't have said better" Blaine agreed.

They were sitting in a cage on a carriage, pulled by invisible creatures. Or magic. Kurt wasn't really sure. But there were two demons from before sitting in front of them, now watching the hunter.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he turned back to Blaine.

"You screwed up. Again. Congratulations, hunter" Blaine spat.

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped in surprise. He had done his best to save them, it wasn't only his fault that they had ended up in sich a situation.

"You were supposed to kill them" Blaine said.

"Me? I thought we were in this together" Kurt said.

"You are my bodyguard" Blaine pointed out.

"And you are a vampire! I thought you could keep them up for a little while" Kurt said.

"I thought there was no need with those freaky vines around" Blaine said.

"Those freaky vines only work when I can focus on them. It's hard when you let the demons knock me out" Kurt said.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Maybe you should have used your head!" Kurt shouted.

"Calm down, boys" one demon said. "We would have caught you anyway. There's no need to blame each other."

"Oh, shut up" Kurt said, turning to grab the bars and push them forward. They didn't move the slightest.

"It doesn't work. I tried" Blaine said.

"We have to get out of here" Kurt said, trying to break free again.

"Why don't you use your power?" Blaine suggested.

"Because I need an anchor for that" Kurt explained. "I have to reach the ground somehow…"

"Just give up" the demon said again. "You won't get out of there anytime soon."

"What do you want from us?" Kurt asked.

"We will hand him over" the demon said. "We haven't decided what to do with you yet."

"We could sell him" the other demon said.

"Oh, yes" the other one agreed. "We would get a whole fortune for him."

"Not the best prize but more than for a water hunter" the first demon said.

"I think we can sell him easily" the other said. "Can you feel this smell? It's not like any other earth hunter I smelled before. There's something more in him."

"Oh, so they can feel it, too" Blaine said wonderingly.

"Feel what?" Kurt asked.

"Your smell is different" Blaine said. "I can smell the earth on you but… There's something more."

"I shower quite often" Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to be calm. He could feel the remainings of his father's power in him but he also knew that it wouldn't last long. He had to get out of here… "Hey, guys! I thought about your offer. You can have the vampire if you let me go."

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped.

"Sorry, Blaine, but my own life is more important than yours" Kurt said. He knew he had to free Blaine, too, it was his job to keep him safe after all, but first he needed to get out of the cage. Everything else could wait for later.

"You lost that chance, hunter" one demon said. "You won't get out of there until we arrive."

"Where is your buddy?" Kurt asked after a while, noticing the first time that one demon was missing.

"Ask the vampire" the demon muttered.

"I killed it" Blaine shrugged. "At least one of us did something useful."

Kurt sighed in exasperation. Could Blaine be any more annoying?

"At least we are back to the Earth" Blaine said. "They brought us through a portal. Did you know that they could open portals as well?"

"Only with help" Kurt said in worry. Someone had helped the demons, someone who wasn't concerned about betraying one of their kind… Someone like him.

"It's not the Earth, though" the demon said. "We can't risk bringing you back there."

"Then what is this place?" Blaine asked.

"The demon universe" Kurt said quietly. Even if things seemed similar, he could feel how evil this world was. It made him scared. Finding them here was almost impossible, so he had to do something to bring them home. But he had to do it quickly, before all this darkness affected his power and he wasn't able to use it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine watched the hunter in silence, unable to decide what he was doing. They were alone in the cage since they had stopped about an hour earlier and ever since that moment, Kurt was trying to do… something. He wasn't really sure what Kurt wanted to do since he didn't talk to him at all but Blaine certainly enjoyed the sight. Kurt turned away from him and reached through the bars, still on his knees, presenting him his perfectly toned ass. Blaine licked his lips. Kurt Hummel's body was absolutely perfect. He wanted to reach out so badly and touch him, his skin was surely soft and warm and...

"What are you doing?"

Blaine sighed as Kurt turned around and sat down, ruining his daydreams.

"That's what I wanted to ask from you, too" Blaine said.

"I'm trying to get an anchor, so we can get out of here before they return" Kurt explained.

Blaine looked around. Kurt surely didn't think that he could reach the ground from the cage, they were too far from it to touch. They needed something else.

"What about this?" Blaine asked, motioning towards the wood under them. "Wood. You could use that."

"Dead wood" Kurt pointed out. "It wouldn't work."

Blaine sighed in frustration and leaned his head back to the bars. He hissed in pain as the iron started burning his skin and pushed himself away from bars before it could damage his skin any more.

"Great. Fucking great" Blaine said.

"You should stop swearing and help me figure out how to get out of here" Kurt suggested.

"Why should I?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's not like we work together, hunter."

"We are both in trouble" Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah. But I don't trust you" Blaine said.

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. They had no time for this. They didn't really have time at all. They had to find a way out of here, fast, until they only had two demons to deal with and not a whole army. Kurt still believed that they had a chance to free themselves but they had to work together. Blaine's tantrums didn't help at all.

"Could you stop acting like a child and help me?" Kurt asked, trying to be as calm as possible. "We have to get out of here before they come back. We can fight off these demons but I'm pretty sure that we will lose that chance once we arrive, whatever our destination is. You heard them. They want to sell us out."

"Don't act like this" Blaine said.

"Like what?" Kurt asked back.

"Like you care about me" Blaine said. "It doesn't matter to you what they do to me. You only care about yourself. You want to break free to save yourself. Who knows, maybe you will sacrifice me to save your own ass."

"You don't know anything about me" Kurt hissed.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked as he pushed himself up to his knees. "You were willing to make a deal with them to save yourself. Don't tell me you wouldn't do that again."

"I said that because I have to get out of the cage to use my power" Kurt said, glaring at the vampire. Was Blaine really that stupid? "I had to try."

"Sure" Blaine muttered. He sat back down and turned away from Kurt, seemingly done with the conversation.

"I made a promise that I would protect you, no matter what" Kurt said. "I always keep my promises."

"And I should believe you, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt replied.

"I don't trust your kind" Blaine said.

"Just when I thought you weren't a coward like your father…" Kurt shook his head.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked as he turned back to Kurt.

"You heard me" Kurt said. "I thought you were different. That you said the truth when you told us that you wanted to make difference. I was wrong about you. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" Blaine said angrily, his eyes turning red.

"Nobody dares tell you the truth, right? Your Highness" Kurt spat. "Well, I'm not afraid of you, so I'm gonna do it. You're just a spoiled, selfish brat. You don't know anything about the world, you don't know anything about your people or what they do behind your back. You have no idea how many people suffer from your kind and you won't do anything to stop them because you're too lazy to open your eyes and do something. You don't want the changes to help people, you only want them to make your own job easier."

"Take. It. Back" Blaine said, baring his fangs.

"I won't" Kurt said stubbornly. "Somebody has to tell you the truth and it looks like I'm the only one brave enough for that."

"You know nothing about me" Blaine said.

"Don't be so sure" Kurt smirked. "You know, while you are busy fucking those guys in your chambers, your oh-so-trustworthy people spread rumors about you. Why do you think we were attacked on the Sacred Fields? Someone from your men led those demons to us. It's not surprising, though. Noone wants a joke of a man like you for the king."

"You little…"

"Hey, stop, boys."

They both turned towards the new voice, just in time as the demons returned from the woods. Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine and pulled up his kness to his chest. Great. They had wasted their precious time for a pointless fight and now they had no more time left. They wouldn't get out of the cage and it was all Anderson's fault. Why couldn't he get caught with someone else? Someone a little less useless than this guy?

Apparently, Blaine didn't seem like he was done with the fight. His eyes still red, he got back to his feet, baring his fangs at Kurt again. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Just when he thought that he was saved from Blaine's tantrum...

"I won't let you talk to me like this" Blaine said, his voice a lot deeper than before. He was definitely pissed off.

"And what do you want to do to me, Your Highness?" Kurt asked in amusement. Blaine didn't scare him at all.

Blaine's next move caught him by surprise, though. Kurt had been pretty sure that Blaine wouldn't hurt him, at least not until they were stuck in the same hopeless situation. It seemed like he was wrong. Blaine grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the bars, his fangs dangerously close to his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Blaine's arms, trying to push his hands away.

"What I should have done way earlier" Blaine replied.

Kurt looked straight into those scarlet eyes, trying to figure out what Blaine wanted to do. Maybe he underestimated the vampire. Maybe Blaine was more dangerous than he had thought. And if he was right, he was in more trouble than he had thought.

~ o ~

Finn watched Burt in worry. He rarely saw the man as worried as he was right now and he knew that it wasn't good for his heart. He was close to the Hummels, he knew all of their secrets, so he also knew that Burt had trouble with his heart since years, since he had had a fight with some powerful creatures who had almost killed him. That was why Kurt was always so worried about his father. Burt Hummel wasn't himself anymore and all that worry wasn't good for him. But what could he do? Kurt was still missing and it looked like they had to deal with something they had never seen before. Or he had never seen for sure. He wasn't sure about the older hunters.

"That's impossible" Sue said when Finn finished telling her about the mysterious death of the vampire.

"I swear we didn't do anything" Finn said.

"I know" Sue nodded.

"I have no idea how they did it" Finn shook his head. "Vampires don't have powers like that."

"Not the usual type" Burt muttered.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as he turned to the older man.

Burt didn't answer. He kept his eyes on Sue who seemed to understand him a lot better than Finn.

"That's impossible" Sue said again.

"That's the only explanation" Burt said.

"What are you two talking about?" Finn asked.

"You know that some vampires possess special powers" Burt said.

"The royal family, yes" Finn nodded. That was how the Andersons kept their positions, why it was so hard to kill them. They were a lot more powerful than any other vampires.

"It looks like the son is just like his father" Sue said.

"Kurt looked into his soul" Burt said. "Besides, it doesn't make any sense. That vampire told us that he worked for somebody else, somebody who wants Blaine out of the picture."

"Maybe he lied" Sue said.

"I don't think so" Burt said. "He was so scared… I don't think he lied to us."

"Well, either that or the older Anderson is not as dead as he seems" Sue said.

It seemed impossible for Finn but as he looked at Burt, he could tell that the older hunter wasn't that sure that the former king was dead.

"Do you think that he is alive?" Finn asked.

"He might be" Burt shrugged.

"It doesn't make any sense" Finn said. "I mean… Why would he play dead and try to kill his own son?"

"Because he's a monster who only cares about himself?" Sue offered.

"There's something more behind this" Burt said. "Something we have to figure out as soon as possible. Is there any sign of my son?"

"Not yet" Sue said. "We tried to find him and anderson as well but it looks like there's no sign of them."

"That's impossible" Burt shook his head. "We should find them, unless…"

"They are dead" Sue said.

Burt shook his head again. His son couldn't be dead. He would have felt it happen. No, Kurt had to be alive and there had to be a good explanation why they couldn't find him.

~ o ~

Kurt finally managed to push Blaine's hands away from his throat and slammed the vampire to the bars.

"You idiot! We are in no position to…"

Blaine pushed himself up and threw himself at Kurt again. Kurt got out of the way this time and hit the back of the vampire, sending him down onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted.

"What's up, sweetie? Are you scared of the big bad vampire?" Blaine asked, licking his fangs as he rose to his feet again.

"Guys, stop it" one demon said.

Blaine didn't listen to them. He took a careful step towards Kurt again, seemingly trying to get hold of his neck. This wasn't just a play, Kurt knew it. For some stupid reason, Anderson decided to kill him. He wouldn't let them happen, though. Even if he had made a promise to keep that idiot safe, he wouldn't risk his own safety. If he had to kill Blaine, he would do it.

"We can't let them kill each other" the other demon said in worry. "We won't get a single job if we lose these two."

"I know" the other nodded. "Open the door."

Blaine finally managed to catch Kurt's arms and slammed him down onto the ground just as the door of the cage opened. The two demons grabbed him and pulled him away from Kurt, out of the cage. Blaine found himself bound within a blink, restrained by strong chains attached to his wrists and his neck. He definitely didn't expect this but at least his plan worked partially. He was out of the cage and Kurt was free to get what he needed to free both of them.

"Now!" Blaine shouted as he turned back to Kurt, hoping that the hunter didn't hesitate any longer. They didn't have any time left.

To Blaine's relief, Kurt jumped out of the cage and knelt down beside it, slamming his hands down onto the ground. Within a blink, two thick vines grew out from the hard ground and caught the demons, pulling them away from Blaine.

"That's it! Kill them!" Blaine said urgently.

Kurt didn't need any more encouragement. He was scared enough from this world not to hesitate any longer, risking getting caught again. He ordered the vines to sneak around the demons' necks and squeeze them, hard enough to free their heads from their bodies. Blaine grimanced as he watched the dead bodies fall from the air and land right beside him. They said that vampires were cruel, heartless creatures. Sometimes he felt like hunters were a lot worse. They killed just as mercylessly as some vampires. Not that Blaine complained. Kurt saved his life after all, he owed him one. Again.

"That was a beautiful job, my darling" Blaine smirked.

"We have to get out of here" Kurt said as he grabbed the keys from the ground and then walked back to the carriage to get their bags. He quickly went through his own things and sighed in relief when he saw that nothing was missing.

"Do we have everything?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, luckily" Kurt said.

"We should take their carriage as well" Blaine said, hoping that Kurt could bring it with them, so they didn't have to walk anymore. He was the king after all, he didn't walk like some regular man.

"No" Kurt said. "They would track us down a lot more easier. Besides, those beasts wouldn't obey us."

"Beasts?" Blaine frowned.

As if to answer his questions, something in front of the carriage gave a horrible, deep sound. Blaine jumped back immediately, searching for the source of the sound.

"What…"

"You didn't think that it moved mechanically, right?" Kurt asked.

"Well…" Blaine shrugged. It wasn't harder to believe than the truth.

"Let's go" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I want to go home."

"This time for real?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. This time for real" Kurt nodded.

Blaine was more than glad to walk through the portal this time, he didn't even care that Kurt had forgotten to free him from the chains. He wanted to get out of the demon universe, of course he wanted to be quick. They could get rid of those chains once they arrived. Home… Blaine couldn't wait to be home again.

Once they stepped through the portal, Blaine quickly checked if there was something out of order. Any weird creatures, plants or anything that didn't fit their own world. There was nothing this time, though. It seemed like they were back to their own world.

"It worked?" Blaine asked in disbelief. It seemed to good to be true.

"I think so" Kurt said.

"It worked!" Blaine cried out happily. "I swear I will never leave this world ever again."

Kurt shook his head as he grabbed the chains again, pulling Blaine forward.

"Hey, wait are you doing?" Blaine asked. "I thought…"

"You attacked me" Kurt explained. "I don't trust you, so you will wear those until we get back to the academy."

"You can't be serious!" Blaine gasped. "I didn't… It was just a play! To distract the demons!"

"That's not what your eyes told me" Kurt said. He pulled Blaine forward again, smirking as the vampire almost fell. He clearly enjoyed the situation.

"Oh, come on, babe, I thought I proved you that you could trust me" Blaine said.

"I don't trust you" Kurt said, pulling at the chains again.

"I knew you loved bondage" Blaine smirked as he followed Kurt. Fine, if the hunter wanted to play, he was in. He was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn't hurt him and now that they were back home and safe, he was more than ready for one last game with the hunter before their ways parted. Who knew, maybe if he tried hard enough, he would have the hunter in his bed before that happened. He would definitely love to do it with Kurt. Something told him that Kurt would be the perfect lover.


	8. Chapter 8

"We should take a break."

Kurt sighed but didn't reply. He tightened his grip on the chains and continued walking.

"Seriously. I'm tired" Blaine said. "We should stop, have some rest…"

"I don't want to stop" Kurt said. "We should be home soon."

"You know where we are?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. They had been walking for hours but still there was no sign of humans. Or anything else for that matter. There were just trees around, and more trees...

"We are close" Kurt said.

"Do you recognize this place or only say that because you want to get rid of me?" Blaine asked.

"I want to be home" Kurt explained.

"So you have no idea where we are" Blaine sighed. 

"We're not in Russia if that's what you are worried about" Kurt said.

"We could be" Blaine shrugged. "You don't know this place after all, so we can't make sure that we aren't on the other side of the world."

"We aren't" Kurt said.

"And I should believe you because…"

"Because I will find the way home" Kurt said in frustration. "Just give me some time."

Blaine sighed heavily. The hunter was so stubborn, he didn't accept help or trust him at all. It was insane. It was Blaine who had freed them after all, Kurt couldn't stay angry for that little play forever… Right?

"I need blood" Blaine said. "Get me something to eat."

"I didn't hear you say please" Kurt muttered.

"I didn't see you treat me like I deserve either but I guess that's all I get" Blaine shot back.

"You attacked me" Kurt pointed out.

"I did what I had to to get rid of those demons. And it worked" Blaine said. "So be nice to me. I saved your life after all."

"You would be on your way to your new captors without me" Kurt said.

"We are a good team together" Blaine nodded. "Come on, sweetie. Let me go and give me half an hour to grab a snack. I'm a better company when I'm not hungry."

"I doubt that" Kurt snorted.

"I need blood" Blaine said. He stopped and grabbed the chains to pull Kurt back and make him listen. "I'm tired of walking and I definitely don't want to be treated like an animal anymore. It was fun at first but since you don't seem like you want to play…"

"What? You thought that I would let you fuck me?" Kurt asked.

"Until I realized that you're a fucking virgin" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. No, he couldn't let Blaine's insults get to him. He knew nothing about Kurt after all.

"You also need a break" Blaine said. "The day is almost over and you need another vial of that freaky green liquid."

Kurt gulped nervously. That was why he wanted to go home so badly. He had used his last vial when they had escaped and now he had no more left. He could feel as his father's power slowly faded away and once it happened, Blaine would know who he was. And he wouldn't be the only one. Every vampire, demon, all the other creatures would be able to smell him and he wouldn't be safe from them. 

"I don't need a break" Kurt said and tried to take a step forward but Blaine grabbed the chains again and pulled him back.

"I'm not moving until I get what I need" Blaine said stubbornly.

"Could you stop this?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said. "Give me the keys and let me go on a hunt or we aren't going anywhere."

Kurt briefly considered leaving the stubborn king behind and finding the other hunters on his own but he had promised to keep Blaine safe, so he didn't have a choice.

"Fine" he said in the end. "But be quick."

It was stupid of him but he didn't feel like Blaine would hurt him. He didn't understand why, though. He knew that he couldn't trust vampires, not even if Blaine seemed nice… Okay, nicer than most of his kind. He was still an asshole. But he hadn't hurt Kurt when he had had a chance, so he couldn't be that bad either… At least until Kurt was able to keep his secret.

"You should wait for me there" Blaine said with a smirk as he leaned closer to Kurt.

Kurt hastily stepped away from him and turned around to see what Blaine meant. He frowned as his eyes landed on the huge house in front of them. He was pretty sure that he hadn't seen it before.

"I think we should…"

But it was too late. Blaine was already gone, without asking Kurt if he wanted to join him. Kurt shook his head. This guy definitely wanted to die. They should be more careful, knowing that there were people after them, but it seemed like Blaine wasn't scared of anything. The idiot… Kurt wished he could get rid of him quickly, before Blaine managed to get both of them killed.

Without anything else to do, he walked to the house. At least he should check if it was safe and have some rest on his own until Blaine returned. He was tired. He couldn't have a moment of peace and he wanted to sleep so badly… He knew he couldn't, though. Not until they returned home. But at least he could sit down a bit, clean himself up, have something to eat… Because Blaine wasn't the only one who needed food to survive.

He slowly and carefully stepped inside and went through the rooms. It wasn't such a huge surprise that the house was completely empty. It seemed deserted from the outside as well and from the dirt inside Kurt could tell that noone had been here for years before them. He walked into the kitchen to check if they had water. He was thirsty and hungry, so he could fill his stomach with some water first. Then he could take a quick shower if it worked, or at least wash himself a little…

Kurt leaned closer to the sink as the first few waterdrops appeared. They seemed so weird for the first sight, so not like the usual water. This one was brighter and looked delicious… Even if the small voice in his head told him that he shouldn't even be close to this liquid, he reached out with one hand and laughed as the water slowly ran down his fingers. It seemed like it was filled with sunlight and warmth and happiness…

Kurt grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with the water, then emptied it within a blink. God, he didn't even realise how thirty he had been. But it didn't matter anymore. This delicious water helped him through it, it filled him with warmth and gave him new strength. He didn't feel tired anymore, he was happy and strong again. So-so happy…

Kurt laughed as he ran upstairs and got out of his clothes. He quickly ran himself a bath and got into the tub. He found some vials beside the tub, all of them filled with shiny, colorful liquids. Kurt grabbed the closest one and took a sniff to check what it was. Lilies… It smelled like lilies. Kurt opened a few more vials and poured them into the water around him. Soon he felt like he was back home, on that clearing he used to visit with his mother, the one always filled with beautiful flowers. It smelled like that place, the one where Kurt felt always safe and happy.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit, as much as he could with that annoying little voice in his head. That told him to get out of the tub and away from the house as soon as possible. Kurt hated that voice. He always worked so hard for other people and got nothing in return. He surely deserved an hour or two just for himself. Just him and this relaxing tub of water. Yeah, he definitely deserved that much.

Kurt got lost in time while lying in the water. It felt like everything disappeared, nothing mattered anymore. It was just him and this amazing feeling. God, he should have done this earlier… Why hadn't he? He couldn't remember… But it didn't matter, right? He felt so good.

"Kurt? Are you in there?"

What was this annoying voice? No, it had to go away… Kurt didn't want to hear it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kurt pressed his eyes closed and tried to shut that voice out.

"Listen, this place is freaky. I think we should leave."

No, just go away.

"I'm coming in."

Kurt opened his eyes as he heard the other man step inside. He wanted to send Blaine away but as his eyes landed on the vampire, he changed his mind. Blaine was a hot guy, his body toned and looked perfect in those tight clothes. Not to mention his hair. He had beautiful hair.

Kurt pushed himself up and got out of the water. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself, smirking as he noticed how Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide, seemingly enjoying the sight, even if he looked somewhat surprised. No wonder he liked what he saw, Kurt was perfectly aware of how his body looked. They would make a great couple...

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in confusion as the still naked Kurt walked to him and ran his fingers down his chest.

"You should join me in there" Kurt said.

"Wow…" Blaine said, lost in Kurt's touch for a second. But only for a second. When he came to his senses, he grabbed Kurt'sd hands and gently pushed him away. "No. We can't do this."

"Don't tell me you don't want me" Kurt said.

"I…" Blaine forgot what he wanted to say as Kurt freed his hands from his grip and pushed the vampire to the wall. Before Blaine could blink, Kurt was there, kissing him like noone else before. "I… We… Kurt, this is not right."

"It is" Kurt said. "Just look around. This place is magical."

"Yeah, I figured out" Blaine said in concern as he looked around in the dirty, old room. Kurt was definitely not himself, he didn't seem like he saw this place as it really seemed. It was nothing but an old house that made Blaine scared. And if it made a vampire like him scared, they had to leave it as soon as possible.

"Everything is so bright" Kurt sighed happily.

Yeah. Kurt must have gone crazy. Or he was drugged. Blaine couldn't decide but something was definitely wrong with him.

And it just became worse as Kurt pressed his body to Blaine's again. When Kurt didn't touch him, it was easy to be sober but when their bodies were touching like this, Blaine almost forgot what he had to do. It was harder with every passed second to remind himself that this place was dangerous and they shouldn't stay here any longer. Okay, maybe for a few minutes… It surely wouldn't hurt, especially since Kurt wanted him so much...

"That's it" Kurt said. "Relax."

Blaine opened his eyes as the hunter got on his knees in front of him and started working on the buttons of his pants. He wanted to see him, that beautiful man who made him feel like noone else before…

That was when he saw it. A young woman with light green skin and dark circles under her eyes, her hair soaking, her eyes dead. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt back up to his feet and pushed him behind him. Kurt was certainly not capable of defending himself, not like this. So he had to do it.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked. The woman didn't reply but she took a step closer to them. Blaine's feeling about her and the house worsed as the horrible, rotten smell of her hit him. "Okay, Kurt, we're leaving."

"I don't want to go" Kurt said.

"You're coming with me" Blaine said seriously. Luckily, the woman didn't move as Blaine crouched down to grab Kurt's clothes and without wasting any more time, he pushed the clothes into Kurt's hands and ushered him through the door.

"Fucking ghosts" Blaine muttered to himself as he quickly made his way down the stairs, pulling a reluctant Kurt with him. "Just what I need right now."

"I wanna sleep" Kurt said.

"You will sleep once we get the hell out of here and to safety" Blaine replied.

"We won't go anywhere" Kurt said happily. "We will stay here. Forever."

Blaine opened his mouth to ask him what he meant but he got the answer in the next moment. Just as they reached the front door, the woman appeared in front of them, seemingly angry. Blaine stopped and quickly pulled Kurt back, away from the door.

"Let us go" Blaine said.

The woman didn't say anything but to his surprise, Kurt was ready with the response.

"You're not leaving this place" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him in worry. It didn't seem like the Kurt he knew was there with him anymore. Although Kurt wasn't hurt, at least physically, he couldn't find his soul. It wasn't him talking from that body.

"Okay, bitch, let's play" Blaine said. He was tired of these games. He was tired of people telling him what to do, trying to steal his freedom. He wouldn't let that happen. She wanted a fight? She could always have it.

Blaine wasn't prepared for Kurt attacking him though. In one moment, he was limp and only half-conscious, and in the next second, he was the dangerous fighter Blaine had seen before. He grabbed Blaine by his neck and pushed him to the wall.

"Oh, come on, babe. I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said.

Kurt seemingly didn't hear him. He tightened his hands around Blaine's neck and squeezed it.

"I see I don't have a choice" Blaine sighed heavily.

He grabbed Kurt's hands and pushed them away from his neck, then twisted them behind Kurt's back and slammed the man to the wall. Kurt groaned in pain but pushed himself up within a blink and threw himself at Blaine again.

"Fight against her. I know you can do that" Blaine tried to reason.

No response. Blaine groaned as he kicked Kurt's leg and once he had some space between them, he pushed the man to the wall again. Without giving Kurt a chance to fight back, he punched him, and then again and again, until Kurt slid down onto the ground. Blaine was ready to knock him out when he saw a brief flash of green around Kurt and then it turned into white. In that moment, the smeel of Kurt he knew so well changed into something Blaine had never smelled before. It was so pure, full of light and life and Blaine felt like he had to get it immediately...

"Get out of the way" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion, coming out of his trance.

"Behind you!" Kurt shouted.

Oh. Yeah. They had company. At least Kurt was back to himself. Blaine quickly threw himself onto the ground but kept his eyes on Kurt. Luckily, he didn't blink, because it happened so fast that he would have missed it otherwise. That strange white light around Kurt became stronger for a moment and as he looked at the woman now standing over them, something in his eyes flashed. Just for a brief second. Blaine heard a scream and as he turned around, he could see as the woman was torn into pieces and then disappeared.

"That… That was…"

Blaine turned to Kurt for explanation but the man seemingly wasn't conscious. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move.

"Hey! Open your eyes" Blaine said as he reached for Kurt's shoulders to shake him. Luckily, the white light was gone and only that delicious smell remained. It was faint but still there. "Come on, Kurt, you can't expect me to carry you…"

A low growl coming from somewhere in the house started Blaine. Maybe that bitch wasn't as dead as he wanted her to be. Either way, he didn't want to stay here to find out. He quickly got to his feet, pulled Kurt into his arms and ran out of the house with him as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he got to the end of the path, a safe distance from the house. Then he turned around. He heard that growl again and his eyes widened.

"What the hell…"

The house was reaching out towards them. How was it even possible?

"I don't want to know" Blaine decided and without thinking about where they should go, he ran straight into the woods, using his vampire speed to get away from the house. He would run for days if he had to but he didn't want to see that place ever again.

~ o ~

Kurt moaned as he came to. He so hated waking up like this, freezing, his whole body in pain. He forced his eyes open, although he wanted nothing but to go back to sleep. His body was healing and it made him hurt so much, he had to rest to get over the pain. But he couldn't. He still remembered that he had been in danger before he blacked out, so it meant he had to push himself through the pain and find out what had happened to him. 

First he noticed the fire. It was dark around him but the small fire in front of him gave some light, so he could see the huge trees all around and the soft grass under him. Then he saw Blaine, sitting beside the fire, seemingly lost on his thoughts.

"Hey" Kurt said weakly. He tried to push himself up but he felt strangely… restrained. "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same" Blaine said seriously.

Kurt made another attempt to sit up when he finally realized that he couldn't. He was chained, bound by the strong chains he had used on Blaine before.

"What are you doing?" he gasped. "I want you to let me go, now!"

"No" Blaine said. "Not until you tell me what you are and what you did to that girl back in the house."

"I…"

"No more lies" Blaine said. "I want to know the truth about you, hunter."

"I can't!" Kurt said desperately. It was a surprise that Blaine didn't figure it out on his own. He couldn't tell him the truth, he would kill Kurt without hesitation if he figure out… And Kurt didn't want to die, especially not when it would make Blaine stronger than he already was.

"I thought so" Blaine nodded. "You know, when I was younger, my teacher told me a story. A myth about a hunter with special abilities. One that didn't have any of the usual powers but a rare fifth one."

Kurt gulped nervously as Blaine slowly turned his head towards him and looked straight into his eyes.

"You're not an earth hunter" Blaine said quietly. "You are connected to the soul."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was in huge trouble this time, the biggest one he had been afraid of in his whole life. And he wasn't sure if he would survive this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kurt kept staring at Blaine, afraid of moving or even blinking. Blaine knew about him. Blaine knew who he really was, and he knew what it meant. Once Kurt completely processed the information, he started panicking. He was in the middle of nowhere, chained, with a vampire right beside him who knew about his power. Flashbacks from the past came back to haunt him and he knew that he had to get away if he wanted to stay alive.

"Hey, stop it" Blaine said sternly as Kurt tried to free himself from the chains. Apparently, it didn't seem like the hunter heard him. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Don't act like you care" Kurt hissed.

"For the love of… Just stop this!" Blaine said, reaching out for Kurt's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt shrieked and tried to pull away. He was so scared that he forgot how easily he could have protected himself from Blaine. Just like the first time something like this had happened.

"I said stop!" Blaine said, shaking Kurt's shoulders.

The hunter went still in his arms and looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't look like a dangerous warrior anymore, more like a small child afraid of a monster.

"I won't hurt you" Blaine said, his voice a lot calmer this time.

"Yes, you will" Kurt replied.

"It's not a big deal. Yes, I know about you but it's not like…"

"Oh, come on. I know what your kind does to people like me" Kurt said, his fear turning into anger.

As Kurt turned his head, Blaine noticed the scars on his neck. He had seen them before but since it had happened when Kurt had been completely naked and wanted to get him out of his pants as well, Blaine hadn't paid too much attention. Not like this time. They were both completely sober and Blaine could focus on what he saw without being distracted. He reached out to touch the hunter's neck but Kurt pulled away from him.

"Who did this?" Blaine asked quietly.

"The vampires who killed my mother" Kurt answered.

"How old were you then?" Blaine asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kurt asked.

"I want to know" Blaine replied.

"Eight" Kurt sighed.

"Eight" Blaine muttered. "Just a small child."

"It doesn't matter when you possess such a power" Kurt said, turning away from Blaine again. 

It was just the matter of time and Blaine would attack him. He knew. So he closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. But Blaine never attacked him. He stayed where he was, watching Kurt like a beautiful piece of art.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Take it. That's why I'm chained, right? You want to get my power. Do it. I won't fight" Kurt said.

"You know what it would mean, right?" Blaine asked as he reached out to touch Kurt's neck again. This time the hunter didn't pull away.

"Of course" Kurt said. "My father tried to save me from this but I knew it would happen someday. I can't run forever and to be honest, I don't want to. I'm tired of hiding."

"I get it" Blaine nodded. "Although I can't help you with this. I won't kill you."

"Why not?" Kurt frowned as he looked up at the vampire.

"Because I'm not like that" Blaine said as he stood up. "Seducing you would have been fun but killing you like this… No, that's not my style."

To Kurt's surprise, he took out the keys and freed Kurt from the chains.

"Now we have two options. I can promise you not to tell anyone about you, that's for sure. If you believe me or silence me, so I won't be able to talk about you is your decision" Blaine said as he sat back down, seemingly not scared of Kurt, although he knew very well how dangerous he could be. But he didn't do anything… He trusted Kurt?

Kurt frowned but took a step away from the vampire, just to make sure he didn't try anything. Blaine stayed where he was, staring at the fire in front of him.

"Why do you trust me?" Kurt asked after a while.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged. "I guess I like you."

Kurt smiled. Even if Blaine was often annoying, he kind of liked the vampire, too.

"Does it mean you won't kill me?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're still my charge" Kurt said.

"Oh, I see" Blaine nodded. "I almost thought you liked me."

"I kind of do" Kurt admitted.

"Really?" Blaine smiled as he turned back to him.

"Kind of" Kurt repeated. "You're still annoying."

"If you say so, Hummel" Blaine laughed.

Maybe the world wasn't black and white. Maybe some vampires could be trusted and maybe Blaine was one of them. Maybe because of the long time they spent together, he felt like he could trust Blaine. Maybe feel more then trust. He hadn't been himself back in that house but he knew that it hadn't been the first time Blaine made him feel like that.

~ o ~

Burt was sitting alone in an empty room of the academy, staring through the window at the garden under him. His head was spinning. Burt had seen some weird things before but what had happened to that vampire was certainly something that concerned him. He had his own idea what could have happened to him but it was hard to believe. Everyone knew that King Anderson was dead, so unless he mysteriously came back from death, it could only be his son who had killed that vampire. And if that was true, Kurt was in great danger.

Burt sighed as he glanced at the door, stupidly hoping that Kurt would walk through it in any second. He knew that his son wasn't here, probably not even in this world, but Burt still hoped that he would be able to come home somehow, without being hurt. He had to. Burt could feel that Kurt was still alive and he believed that his son was clever enough to find a way back home just every other time.

It didn't mean he wasn't worried. Days had passed since Kurt's disappearance and even if he was fine, he was running out of the vials his father had given him. It meant that Kurt couldn't hide his power anymore and if those vampires found out about him...

"I wish you were here, Elizabeth" Burt whispered. "You would know what to do now. How we could find him."

He had to find out how to track Kurt down, fast. His son wasn't safe at all if he couldn't hide his scent anymore. There were too many creatures out there hunting for people like Kurt. His power was unique and even though he could defend himself if necessary, he had no chance if he was left completely alone. Gods knew what would happen to him if he got caught. If it was Anderson who found out about him first, he would surely bleed him son to death. He wouldn't be able to resist the power in Kurt's blood, he would kill his son without hesitation. If it was something else, though… It could be even worse. When Burt had made his research about hunters like Kurt after the boy's birth, he had found some horrible stories. Hunters were not only killed for their blood, they were sold to powerful demons as their pets. They were kept locked up, raped, tortured, until there was nothing left of their power anymore. Then they were killed and thrown out like some trash. Burt couldn't let that happen to his own son.

The man buried his face into his hands, wondering what he had done wrong. They had had a long conversation with Elizabeth when Kurt had been little, they had discussed what they should do to protect their son. They had come to the agreement that they let Kurt become hunter like them, because it would be the safest option for the boy. At least he was able to defend himself like this. Burt had thought that it would be the best for him but he wasn't sure anymore. With this job, Kurt was constantly in danger, not to mention that he ran into vampires and demons a lot more often than a human, risking to be caught. Maybe Burt had made a mistake when he had allowed Kurt to enter the academy the first time. Maybe he should have taken his son to a safer place after his wife's death, somewhere where they were all alone and noone could find them anymore.

Too bad it was late for that.

"Burt!" Finn entered the room without knocking, making the other man jump. "Sorry, I just…"

"You found him?" Burt asked hopefully.

"Yes" Finn smiled. "He's back to Earth."

"Thank gods" Burt sighed in relief. "Where?"

"Dark Forest" Finn replied.

Burt inhaled deeply. From all the places of their world, Kurt had chosen the most dangerous one, the home of dark witches and ghosts. They had to get to him as fast as possible.

"Let's go" he said quickly. "It's time to bring my son home."

Finn nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

"Are you sure we are not in Russia?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine. They were on their way home again and after some silence, Blaine was back to his normal self again. Kurt didn't mind this time, though. This forest scared him for some reason, probably because of the great silence. There were no birds or insects around, nothing but trees and darkness. It seemed familiar for some reason.

"No. I think we are in the Dark Forest" Kurt said.

"You can't be serious" Blaine said slowly.

"Well, I don't know any other place that looks like this" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine bit his lip in worry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Your scent" Blaine said. "It's so strong. What if…"

"...Someone recognizes me?" Kurt finished for him. "Well, I guess we have to kill them. I don't think those witches living here would keep their mouths shut."

"They would probably try to catch you. They would get a whole fortune for you on the black market" Blaine said.

"You seem to know an awfully lot about this" Kurt said.

"I heard a few things" Blaine shrugged. "I'm serious, though. We have to hide your scent somehow. You have those vials, right? With your dad's power?"

"I took the last one when we escaped those demons" Kurt sighed. "There's nothing I can do. Let's hope we get out of here soon and the hunters find us first."

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his rub his body to Kurt's.

"What the hell are you doing, pervert?" Kurt gasped and pushed Blaine away.

"I'm trying to help you" Blaine said. "Stay still. Although it would be more effective if you let me fuck you…"

"Not going to happen" Kurt said.

"Then I have to do this" Blaine said.

"Please, explain for me. Why should I let you get your disgusting phantasies out on me?" Kurt asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm trying to help you" Blaine said again. "Look, we have to hide your scent somehow. This is our only option."

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew he had to trust Blaine if he didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Fine" he said in the end. "But no funny business, okay?"

"Of course" Blaine smirked as he stepped closer to Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine pulled him into his arms. Within seconds, he could feel the vampire's scent fill his nose. He didn't know how Blaine did it but his scent seemed a lot stronger than before, suppressing his own. Blaine let go of him after a while and stepped behind him, rubbing his body to Kurt's from behind.

"Hm, you work out a lot, right, darling?" Blaine asked. "Such a beautiful toned ass."

He grabbed Kurt's ass, unable to stop himself. The hunter grabbed his arm immediately and threw Blaine onto the ground, holding him down with his foot pressed to the vampire's chest.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I told you. No funny business" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. You weren't so prude back in that house" Blaine smirked. "As I recall, it was you who wanted some funny business with me."

"I wasn't myself back then" Kurt said, blushing.

"Sure" Blaine said, seemingly not believing Kurt. 

"Let's go" Kurt said. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Because you can't stay away from me anymore" Blaine said.

"Because I can't wait to get rid of you" Kurt replied. "Come on. Let's go home."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but then he froze as he heard footsteps coming towards them. He quickly got back to his feet and pushed Kurt behind a tree.

"There's someone else here" he whispered.

Kurt nodded in agreement. He could hear it, too. Both men got ready to fight but as the footsteps came closer, Kurt smiled and stepped out from behind the tree to Blaine's disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing? It could be..."

"Dad!" Kurt called out happily.

Seconds later, an older man stepped out from behind the trees and Kurt ran to him, throwing his arms around him. He was followed by two more hunters, Finn and Puck if Blaine remembered clearly. And then the familiar scent of his own men hit him and Blaine took a few steps forward as Jeff and Nick joined the hunters.

"Blaine!" Jeff cried out happily. "Man, you scared us."

"What an adventure, right?" Blaine laughed.

"We were worried about you" Nick said.

"I was in good company" Blaine said, glancing at Kurt who pulled away from the old man to greet his friends. Blaine looked at the other man then. Kurt's father. Burt Hummel, one of the most powerful hunters of the world.

"Thank gods you are safe, Kurt" Finn said.

"We were trying to find you but we couldn't track you down" Puck said. "What happened to you? And why do you smell like him?"

Blaine almost laughed as everyone turned to look at him but then he reminded himself that it would be inappropriate and Kurt's father would surely come to the wrong conclusion and probably try to kill him. No, he had to act like the king. So he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I'm sure you have a lot to discuss" he said as he looked at Kurt. "We should all return home, have some rest and if you feel ready, I want to meet you hunters again. There are some questions you have to answer."

"Really, Anderson?" Puck asked. "I think it's you who has to answer some questions."

"Guys, stop" Kurt said and turned back to Blaine. "Tomorrow. Your place."

"Kurt, we can't let them go…"

"It's been a long few days for us" Kurt said, silencing Finn with one look. "We will discuss everything in the morning. Let's go home, guys."

Burt looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. Kurt avoided his father's gaze, knowing that he read him like an open book. He would know what was going on in Kurt's head and that was something Kurt couldn't let happen, especially not in front of the others. Not to mention he wasn't sure how long Blaine's scent would suppress his own. He had to go home before the vampires would find out who he was. Everything else could wait for another day.

"Tomorrow" Blaine said with a nod, surprising his men. "I will be waiting for you."

Kurt was unable to hide his smile as he turned around to leave. For some reason, he already missed Blaine's company.

~ o ~

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom later that night and walked to the fridge to grab something to eat. Some real food this time, without tricks, without being afraid of different creatures trying to hurt him. He almost forgot that there was something else he should be worried about. Talking to his father, for example.

"Sit down" Burt said seriously. "We need to talk."

Kurt grabbed his plate and walked to the table to join his father. Burt seemed oddly serious for some reason.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Are you seriously asking me this question?" Burt asked. "Where should I start… You were attacked on the Sacred Fields, then you went missing for days with a vampire and we didn't know anything about you. I wasn't even sure if you were still alive. When we found you, you were covered in his scent but you still don't feel like we should talk about it. What the hell happened between you two, Kurt?"

"Nothing" Kurt said shortly.

"He knows about you" Burt stated.

"Well, yeah…" Kurt shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you understand how dangerous it could be? What if he tells someone aobut you?" Burt asked.

"He won't" Kurt said. "Believe me, Dad, he could have hurt me but he didn't. I don't understand it either but I think we should trust him."

"He is a vampire, Kurt" Burt said.

"He's not like his father" Kurt replied.

"We can't be sure!" Burt shouted.

"Something happened while I was gone" Kurt said, finally understanding why his father was acting like this.

"Yes. I'm glad you're finally showing some interest" Burt said.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Finn and the others brought the vampires back to the academy. We figured out that one of them must have betrayed the king, that's how those demons found you" Burt explained. 

"And you were right" Kurt nodded. His father had his ways to get the informations he needed.

"Yes" Burt nodded. "But then something interesting happened. While we were questioning that vampire, he was killed."

"You killed him?" Kurt gasped.

"No" Burt said. "He was staked but none of us touched him."

"How is it possible?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"There's only one explanation" Burt said slowly.

"The Andersons" Kurt whispered. "You-you think that Blaine's father did it? But he's dead..."

"Or not" Burt said.

"Come on. Blaine would know if…" Kurt fell silent, a horrible thought crossing his mind. "Blaine was with me the whole time, so he couldn't do it."

"His father is it then" Burt said.

"You think that Blaine knows" Kurt said. "His dad is alive and he knows about it."

"That's the only explanation" Burt said.

"It doesn't make any sense" Kurt said. "Those demons who caught us wanted to bring him to their boss. Someone paid for them to catch Blaine."

"Maybe it was just a play" Burt said.

"No, it can't be… Blaine is not like that, dad" Kurt shook his head.

"You can't trust him" Burt said.

"He left me alive" Kurt tried to reason. "He helped me come home, he…"

"And why do you think he did that?" Burt asked. "Believe me, he's up to something and he wants to use you, too. You have to be careful around him."

Kurt took a deep breath. It was so hard to believe that Blaine was a bad guy. He had gotten to know him better in the past few days and he liked the Blaine he knew. He didn't want to believe that he was someone else.

"He doesn't know that we know about him, though. We could use it against him" Burt said.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Not me. You" Burt smiled. "If there's someone who can get the truth out of him, it's you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kurt asked.

"Get close to him. Make him believe that he can trust you" Burt said. "You have to do this, Kurt. For our community."

Kurt inhaled deeply. His heart told him that his dad was wrong but his mind said that he should listen to the older man. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to trust Blaine but he knew about his secret, he could be dangerous if he really wanted to use Kurt for his plans...

"I will do it" he said in the end. That was his only chance to figure out what was going on. He hoped that his dad was wrong this time. He didn't want to accept that Blaine could be a different person than the one he knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Blaine didn't realize how tired he was until he got home, had a long, hot bath and fed. When he was done with all of that, he felt like he could collapse in any second. He wanted nothing but a few hours, or better a few days of sleep, resting without being disturbed and dreaming about the sexy vampire hunter he couldn't get out of his head. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. He knew Kurt Hummel's secret, he also knew that he could use his power for his own purposes. He could have killed the man in the woods and now he would have been the most powerful creature of the world. But as he had looked into those huge, scared eyes, he had known that he would never be able to hurt Kurt Hummel. They were connected, a way Blaine couldn't explain, and he knew that he would protect the hunter no matter what. Yeah, Kurt was important for him. He wanted to keep him close, make sure that nothing happened to him… It was weird. He had never felt like this before. What that hunter had done to him, he had no idea. But one thing was sure, Kurt made him feel alive, a way like noone else could. He couldn't wait to see him again the next day.

"Blaine, are you ready?"

Blaine groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. Of course he wasn't allowed to have a few hours for himself. He was the king after all, he always had work to do.

"I'm coming" he sighed and after checking his reflexion in the mirror, he stepped out of his room.

"It was about time" Jeff said impatiently. "We have so much to discuss."

Blaine sighed heavily. Of course, Jeff surely wanted to inform him about the time he had missed while being away with Kurt. When he just wanted to dream about his hunter...

"Alright" he forced himself to say. "Let's get over with this."

He his surprise, they weren't alone in the meeting room. Wes, David and Nick were already waiting for them in there and Blaine could feel how upset they were. Something must have happened while they were away.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took his seat. "Where is Thad?"

"Dead" Wes replied.

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"As I already told you, we have some serious things to discuss" Jeff said. "Sit down. It will be long."

Blaine opened his mouth to remind Jeff who was in charge but he decided not to. He needed the details. As he expected, his friends started to share the smallest details of what had happened while he had been gone, things Blaine didn't even believe at first. It was so hard. Thad was his friend, he had trusted him… How could he betray Blaine like this? And then he had died… Even if Blaine was angry for what he had done to him, Thad had been important for him, just like the others. He had lost a good friend. And he wanted to make his murderer pay.

"And the hunters are trying to make it seem like we caused his death" Jeff said angrily. "Can you believe that? I'm pretty sure it was one of them…"

"Is it possible?" Blaine asked as he turned to Nick who knew the most about vampire hunters.

"No" Nick said quietly. "Hunters are powerful but not that powerful. They couldn't do it."

"It was surely an air hunter" Jeff said, still blaming the hunters.

"Air hunters are not able to move things like that" Nick pointed out. "It doesn't work like that monster Mr Hummel created. They can manipulate the weather but moving small things like that stake and so precisely… No. It couldn't be them."

"There was no wind in that room either" David said. "We would have felt something if it had been an air hunter but there was no such a thing."

"So it was someone else" Blaine nodded.

All of his friends looked at him in interest and fear.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"They think that it was you" Jeff said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. Sure, he had some powers but he was nowhere as strong as his father had been. He had never learnt how to use his power for bad purposes and he would never kill someone like that. Not to mention that he had been in another universe when Thad had died. He was definitely not powerful enough for that.

"Look, we know you would never…"

"Of course not!" Blaine almost shouted. "What insane idea is that? I was almost killed. I was captured by demons and held in a cage because they were paid to bring me to… somewhere. I spent days in those horrible universes without blood or sleep. Do you think I would do that to myself?"

"It doesn't make any sense" Wes said in agreement.

"Thank you" Blaine said, rolling his eyes. As if he had nothing better to do than hiring people to kidnap him.

"There's another explanation, though" Nick said quietly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"There's only one person powerful enough to kill someone like that" Nick said carefully.

"My dad?" Blaine asked. "He is dead, Nick."

"We never actually saw him dead" Jeff pointed out.

"And you think he gave up everything, went to hiding, let me have the kingdom, only to attack me after that?" Blaine asked sceptically. These ideas were insane.

"We have to consider that option, yes" David nodded.

Blaine sighed heavily. This conversation wasn't leading them anywhere, it just made him more confused than he already was. 

"I have to talk to the hunters" he said in the end.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jeff gasped. "You can't go to that place, they would catch you and…"

"I'm not going anywhere" Blaine interrupted. "I will just asked Kurt to come over tomorrow as we agreed."

"Kurt, huh?" Jeff smirked.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Jeffrey?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, Your Highness" Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.

"I trust him" Blaine said honestly. "I'm not sure if we can trust to other hunters but Kurt is a good person. He will help us if he can."

At least that was what Blaine thought. He didn't know what the Hummels had agreed in on the other side of the town.

~ o ~

Kurt could barely hide how nervous he was as he stepped through the huge gates of the Anderson manor. Blaine had asked for him early in the morning, just him, noone else. Kurt started to get worried as he got closer to the building. What if Blaine had figured out what Kurt wanted? What if Burt was right about the king and Blaine only wanted to use him for his own purposes?

There wasn't much he could do, though. They had discussed everything with Sue and apparently, she agreed with Burt about sending Kurt to the king to see if he was up to something. It seemed like Sue knew more than them or better just knew what Kurt had noticed as well, that Blaine was interested in him. If it was all innocent or he planned something, he had to find out.

Deep inside, he hoped that he had been right about the king and Blaine's affection towards him was real. Kurt would never admit it to anyone but he liked Blaine and he made him feel like noone else before. It was strange… He hated vampires, he wanted to get rid of them all, especially those who had killed his mother. He had been pretty sure that these feelings would never change, but then Blaine Anderson had come to his life and things weren't that easy anymore. Sometimes Kurt let himself think about them for a few brief moments, imagining a world where hunter and vampire had a chance to be together. He knew it was stupid. Even if Blaine managed to get through with the changes, there wouldn't be place for a couple like them in their world for a very long time. Kurt knew he had to forget about his crazy dreams for a while, not let them distract him but… It was so hard. Especially after what Blaine had done for him.

Kurt was soon greeted by Blaine's friend, Jeff. The vampire smiled at him a way that made Kurt worried. It looked like Jeff knew something. Was it possible that he knew about his plans?

Kurt forced himself to take a few deep breaths as they made their way into the building and up the stairs. He was professional, he had to act like one. Blaine surely wouldn't try anything when he knew that the other hunters were close and people knew where to find Kurt. He wasn't that stupid that he would risk anything. No, if he was hiding something, he would be careful around him. Kurt just had to find a way to make him talk, to do a mistake, so he could find out the truth.

To his surprise, Jeff led him to a huge dining room where the table was set for two and there were delicious looking meals everywhere Kurt looked. He swallowed as he looked away from the table. He hadn't had anything to eat that morning and it was about lunch time, he was so hungry. He hadn't even noticed how hungry until he stepped in here.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine greeted him as he stood up from his seat to greet the hunter. He motioned Jeff to leave them alone, turning away from them before Jeff could make a comment about them. The vampire found Blaine's idea quite interesting, knowing that there hadn't been a man like Kurt before who was offered to share his lunch with the king himself. Kurt Hummel had to be special if he made Blaine act like a teenager getting ready for his first date.

Blaine was relieved when Jeff finally left, smiling at him one more time before he stepped out of the room. Blaine shook his head. He wished he could be like everyone else sometimes, so he could have privacy for things he didn't want to share with anybody else. Like this, for example.

"Please, sit down" Blaine said and quickly walked to the table to pull out a chair for Kurt. The surprised hunter watched him for a few seconds but before Blaine could freak out, he accepted the invitation and took his seat at the table. Blaine sighed in relief, knowing that Kurt Hummel wasn't that type who let himself being ordered and only did things he wanted. And it looked like he wanted to have lunch with Blaine.

"Isn't it too much for two people?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine, seemingly not knowing what Blaine wanted with this.

"I didn't know what you would like to eat" Blaine shrugged.

"After starving for days? Practically anything" Kurt replied honestly.

"I thought so" Blaine smiled. "Uhm… We have some wine if you…"

"I don't drink" Kurt said quickly. The alcohol would suppress his power and he wasn't sure if he would need it later. So no, no wine, no matter how much he wanted a real lunch date with Blaine. 

"Oh… Yeah, yeah, I should have known" Blaine muttered.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked the question that was bugging him since entering the room. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I still do" Blaine said. "We have so much to discuss but since I dragged you here in lunch time, I thought I should offer you a good meal as well. You saved my life after all."

Kurt was quite disappointed when he heard that. He had thought that there was more behind this lunch, even if he knew how stupid it was from him.

"Let's eat, okay?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Kurt nodded in agreement. For a moment, he considered coming up with a good excuse why he couldn't eat from the food, reminding himself what he had talked about with his father, but Blaine seemed so nice and excited… So he forgot about his worries for a while to have some time with Blaine, deciding to give him a chance to show him that he wasn't a bad person.

"You eat human food?" Kurt asked after a while as he glanced at the king, seemingly enjoying the food just like him.

"I don't need it but yeah… Sometimes I eat human food because it's delicious" Blaine explained.

"I see" Kurt nodded.

He watched Blaine in interest. He had seen him feed before but it had been different. Seeing that he tried to eat like a human, only not to make Kurt uncomfortable was nice. Kurt really appreciated it. Watching Blaine drink blood in his presence would surely have been awkward but this way, he could forget what Blaine was for a while and enjoy his company. Something Kurt like very much...

"You are hiding your scent again" Blaine pointed out.

"I have to" Kurt replied.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I wish you didn't have to hide it anymore. I like your smell."

Hearing those words, Kurt smiled. Only a few people knew about him but none of them acted like usual when Kurt was himself. The truth was hard to accept and Kurt often caught those curious looks they sent his way. Blaine didn't look at him like he was a freak, though. It seemed like he accepted it.

Or he just wants to use you for your own purposes, an evil little voice, much like his father's reminded him. Yeah, he had to be careful around Blaine, at least until he found out the truth.

"I guess your men told you what happened while we were gone" Kurt said quietly.

"They did" Blaine nodded. "It's hard to believe. I trusted Thad, he was my friend… I will miss him."

He seemed honest. Kurt waited for a brief sign, anything that showed that Blaine felt differently, but it seemed like he was telling him the truth.

"I don't understand how it is possible" Kurt said.

"Don't you?" Blaine smirked. "As I heard, you and the other hunters have your own explanation."

Kurt gulped nervously. Did it mean that Blaine knew about his conversation with his father?

"Jeff told me how your friends treated them" Blaine explained, seeing that Kurt felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes. That" Kurt muttered.

"Is there something else you know but don't want to share with me?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt took a deep breath, considering that he should tell Blaine the truth. He had the power to find out if Blaine told him the truth, he would easily learn if he could trust the vampire. But he was scared that the truth wouldn't be what he wanted to here, so he decided not to share everything with Blaine.

"None of us killed the vampire" Kurt said.

"I figured out" Blaine nodded.

"You also know that there aren't too many options who could do it" Kurt said.

"Are you trying to say that it was me?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and looked down at his food.

"Yeah. The others told me that, too" he said quietly.

"Do you think it was your father?" Kurt asked carefully. Maybe he would find out the truth after all.

"I don't know" Blaine said. "I mean… I know that it couldn't be anyone else. We don't have anyone but me from our bloodline left and I know for sure that it wasn't me. So there isn't another option. I still don't believe that he is alive. He just can't be."

"Were you there when he died?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine shook his head.

"Then how do you know that he is dead?" Kurt asked.

"I guess you didn't know my father" Blaine smiled sadly.

Kurt shook his head. He had seen Blaine's father a few times but he barely knew anything about him. Mostly just the rumors he heard about the man.

"My dad loved power" Blaine said. "He loved being the king and he wouldn't have given up his position for anything. Especially since he knew that I would get his place."

"You two weren't too close?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Blaine said. "My mother and my older brother died when I was young. I was there when it happened. We were attacked in our home when my father wasn't there. A few guards were pissed off because of my father's new orders and decided to teach him a lesson. I survived, obviously, but my father never forgave me for letting the rest of the family die."

"You were just a small child" Kurt said quietly. "You couldn't have saved them."

"He never understood that" Blaine said. He took a deep breath and emptied his glass before he was able to look into Kurt's eyes again. "My brother… Cooper wasn't like me. He was a lot stronger and always knew what he wanted. He would have become a great king."

"You aren't that bad either" Kurt smiled.

"I don't know" Blaine said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for this. I'm weak and uncertain and people can feel it. I guess that's why someone sent those demons after me. My own people want me dead."

"It comes with the job" Kurt shrugged. "You can't make everyone happy. There will always be people who don't like your decisions but you can't let them change you. You are their king, you have to believe that what you do is the best for them."

"I want to" Blaine said. "I really want the best for my people."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "And I believe in you."

Within a blink, Blaine was right in front of him, his hands gently touching Kurt's cheeks, his lips almost touching the hunter's. Kurt didn't pull away. He wanted this. He wanted to feel Blaine's lips on his again, without some stupid ghost messing with his feelings.

Blaine finally closed the gap between them and kissed him so hard that Kurt fell from his chair. He landed on his back beside the table but Blaine was there again, his hands all over his body, his cold lips never leaving his. Kurt put his arms around him and pulled him close, gasping as Blaine pressed his body to his and Kurt could feel his already hard cock through the material of his pants.

"My-my room" Blaine stuttered.

"We can't" Kurt said quickly, finally listening to the little voice in his head that told him what a huge mistake he was about to do.

"Noone will find out" Blaine said.

Kurt looked up into the vampire's eyes. Blaine was telling him the truth. He would do everything to ensure noone saw them together if it meant that Kurt stayed with him.

"Not even your friends" Kurt said finally.

Blaine smirked and before Kurt could blink, he pulled the hunter into his arms and stood up with him.

"If you think I will let you carry me…"

"Yes, you will, babe" Blaine said, silencing Kurt with a kiss. "My home, my rules."

Blaine used a secret door to leave the place this time, one that surely led to his own bedchambers. Kurt tried not to think about how much trouble they would be in if someone found out about this. It was definitely the stupidest thing he had ever done but he couldn't help it. He couldn't keep himself away from his vampire anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy, I just couldn't find any time for my stories. But I'm finally back!

Kurt had been with men before but sex with them had never felt like what he had with Blaine. Humans were easy to break. He always had to hold himself back to avoid injuries and it made relaxing a lot harder. He couldn't really enjoy the moment, afraid that he would hurt his partner. Well, it wasn't the case with Blaine. Blaine was able to give him what he needed and he didn't have to be worried anymore. Blaine was a vampire… He could take care of himself. For the first time in his life, Kurt didn't have to hold himself back. And he didn't want to.

Blaine was seemingly thinking the same. Once the bedroom's door was closed behind them, Blaine brought him to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. Kurt was back on his feet in no time, pushing the vampire to the wall to kiss him. Blaine smiled into the kiss and grabbed Kurt by his waist, turning them around, so now Kurt was pressed to the wall with Blaine holding him down there.

"Oh, no, this is not how things work" Kurt smirked as he pushed Blaine away, hard enough to make him fall. Then he climbed between Blaine's legs and grabbed his shirt, determined to free Blaine from his clothes as soon as possible. The material was torn easily from the vampire's chest but Blaine didn't seem to mind at all.

"Bossy. I like it" Blaine said, gripping Kurt's shirt.

Within seconds, they were both naked, lying on the ground beside the tatters of their clothes.

"I loved that shirt" Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine for a second.

"I will get you another one" Blaine replied.

He closed his eyes for a second, lost in the small kisses Kurt pressed all over his body. Kurt was nothing like the men he had sex with before. Kurt was… perfect. Kurt was everything he needed, his body moved perfectly over his own and when Kurt brought his hips down, Blaine felt like he would come too soon. He quickly grabbed Kurt, threw him back onto the bed and grabbed his wrists as he climbed over him.

"Slowly, babe" Blaine said. "I have to prepare you."

"I don't bottom" Kurt said.

"Neither do I" Blaine said, rocking his hips. He smiled as Kurt threw his head back, unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. "I guess you will make an exception with me."

"Only one time" Kurt said.

"Of course" Blaine smiled. He was pretty sure that once they were done here, Kurt would be begging for him to fuck him again.

Sex with a vampire hunter was nothing like Blaine had imagined before. Kurt was strong and flexible and not as vulnerable as a human would be. Although Blaine tried to hold himself back until he prepared Kurt, he knew that he was moving too fast. Kurt didn't complain, though. He didn't even hiss as Blaine pushed two fingers inside, unable to move slower. He cared about Kurt, though, and he knew how to make this easier for him. He quickly pushed himself down, so now he was kneeling between Kurt's legs and leaned his head down. He licked Kurt's cock a few times before opening his mouth wider and taking everything Kurt offered for him.

Blaine moved his fingers slowly in and out as he sucked on Kurt's cock, enjoying the little sounds Kurt made under him. He was clearly enjoying it, so Blaine added a third finger after a while, glancing up at Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes were still closed and he didn't show the slightest sign of pain. Damn, Kurt was so not like the other men. He was special.

"What do you think, babe?" Blaine asked as he pulled out his fingers and went back to kiss Kurt. "Are you ready for me?"

Kurt didn't answer but pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed over Blaine.

"Now stay still" Kurt said.

"What if I won't?" Blaine smirked.

"I guess I have to punish you then" Kurt whispered into his ear as he placed himself over Blaine's cock.

"Believe me, that's all I… Oh!"

Blaine had thought that Kurt would go slowly, afraid of hurting himself, but Kurt didn't seem like he was afraid of anything. Within a blink, he pushed himself down onto Blaine's cock, taking it all at once.

"This is just the beginning, vampire" Kurt said, with his hands on Blaine's chest to keep him still. He didn't have to, though. Blaine didn't move for long seconds and even when he did, he only grabbed Kurt's waist, trying to bring him down as Kurt pulled away from him.

"Please…" Blaine whined. He couldn't believe he was begging like this but he couldn't help it. Kurt was playing with him. He clearly knew how he made Blaine feel and enjoyed the torture.

"You want more?" Kurt asked, slowly rocking his hips.

"Yes" Blaine said shakily. "I-I need you. Now."

"Patience, your Highness" Kurt smiled. "I'm gonna make this unforgettable for you."

Blaine had no doubt that Kurt was able to do that. They had just started and Kurt already made him feel like noone else before. Blaine didn't even mind to let the hunter take over control, at least for that little time they spent together. He wouldn't have allowed that for anyone else but Kurt was not like any other man.

As Kurt picked up speed and drove them both closer to their orgasms, moaning over Blaine and digging his nails into his skin, Blaine felt his fangs lengthen. Oh, shit. He had forgotten about this. It happened every time he was with someone, so it shouldn't have been such a surprise. He was a vampire after all and he wanted what he always needed during sex: blood. He knew he couldn't have it right now, though. Kurt trusted him, he had promised him not to hurt him, and he was determined to keep that promise.

Fighting his instincts, Blaine grabbed the bedframe and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He could do this. He didn't need that blood so badly, he had this amazing man riding him, he didn't need anything else to feel amazing…

With a loud crack, the bedframe gave in. Blaine let go immediately, not wanting to ruin the moment. Kurt smiled but didn't stop, seemingly not seeing the danger Blaine could mean for him. No, Kurt trusted him, Blaine realized. And it just made him want to make Kurt feel better than ever. He sat up and grabbed Kurt's waist, pushing him down onto his cock.

"Are you close, babe?" Kurt asked as leaned down to Blaine's neck, gently biting it.

"Oh" Blaine moaned, his hands unconsciously moving up to Kurt's neck to pull him closer. Damn, Kurt was talented.

The familiar strong scent hit him suddenly and Blaine inhaled deeply. Kurt's real scent. The one Blaine couldn't get out of his head. He gripped Kurt's hair tighter and pulled him close, his lips gently touching Kurt's skin. Even without taking his blood, Kurt was delicious. Blaine licked the man's neck, careful not to pierce the skin with his now aching fangs. It was the hardest thing Blaine had ever done. It would have been so easy to bite down, to take the blood he wanted so much, but he knew he couldn't do that. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Kurt, so he would control himself, no matter how hard it was.

And it became really-really hard as Kurt pushed himself up from Blaine and then back down onto his cock, leaving absolutely no space between them.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned as he tightened his arms around the man.

He needed more. He knew that he couldn't hold himself back any longer but he had to take care of Kurt first. He grabbed the man's hips and pushed him away from him enough to turn around, he brought Kurt down onto the bed and climbed between his legs, pushing into him a second later. 

"Faster" Kurt whispered as he put his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine didn't need more encouragement. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and held him there while rocking into him with much more speed and force than before. Kurt's heartbeat followed his movements, it had been fast before but nothing like this. Kurt was panting and sweating under him, his cheeks were flushed and he was just so beautiful… Blaine had never seen someone so perfect before. 

With an especially hard slam into Kurt, the man finally came, his eyes slammed closed and he let out a low moan. Blaine got lost in that second as well, knowing that he didn't have to hold himself back any longer. Seconds later, he followed Kurt, burying his face into the man's neck.

None of them moved for a few long minutes after that. Blaine stayed where he was, still lying on the top of Kurt, with his strong hands around the man's wrists but Kurt didn't complain. So Blaine closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment, listening to Kurt's heartbeat and heavy breathing, lost in his amazing scent. He couldn't believe he had Kurt all for himself. Sure, it had been his intention from the first moment, but now he was so glad Kurt wasn't like any other man and hadn't let Blaine have what he wanted on the first place. Because now Blaine understood: Kurt was nothing like any other man. He was special and only he could truly appreciate it. For him, Kurt wasn't just some weird creature whose blood carried strong magic. No. Kurt was a lot more than that. Blaine still didn't understand everything perfectly but he knew that he would protect this man, even with his own life if he had to.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked after a while.

Blaine looked down at him. Kurt's cheeks were still red but his heartbeat slowed down a bit. He was smiling up at him, seemingly curious about what made Blaine get lost in his thoughts like this.

"I just…"

Blaine pulled out of him and lay down beside Kurt, pulling him into his arms. He grabbed Kurt's hand to bring it to his lips and kiss it when he noticed the first signs of what he had done. His eyes quickly searched through Kurt's body and he gasped when he realized what he had done. Kurt's body was covered in bruises, from his neck down to his knees. Shit. Blaine was so focused on not taking his blood that he had accidentally hurt him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said honestly. "I didn't… I swear I didn't want to…"

"I know" Kurt said easily. "Don't worry about me. I'm a hunter. I heal fast."

"Did I… break something?" Blaine asked, still horrified. He usually wasn't like this. Sure, he liked it rough but it didn't mean he caused more damage than necessary.

"I don't think so" Kurt said. He tried to sit up but the wince of pain he tried to hide didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Don't move" Blaine said, pushing him back into the bed before Kurt could hurt himself.

"I'm fine" Kurt said. "Although I guess I have to stay here a little longer than I first thought. I can't exactly leave like this. People would come to the wrong conclusion."

Kurt was right. Burt Hummel would surely think that Blaine attacked his son and powers or not, Blaine didn't want to check of he was stronger than the earth hunter.

"I guess you are right" Blaine smirked as he got back beside Kurt. "So… what do you want to do? Are you up for some more fun?"

"I don't think your room would survive that" Kurt pointed out.

Blaine looked around, barely recognizing the place at first. His room looked like it was exploded. There wasn't a single spot that was saved from their heated activity, even the pictures from the walls were missing, Blaine barely found them on the ground, the glass of the frames broken from the impact. Not to mention his furniture: okay, he remembered breaking the bedframe but when had they broken that chair on the other side of the room? And why was one door of his wardrobe missing?

"I guess you are right" Blaine said with wide eyes. He and Kurt together were truly dangerous.

"I think we should come up with an explanation" Kurt said quietly. "What would your people think about you when they see this?"

"Who cares? I'm the king" Blaine shrugged. "If I want to destroy my room, I have every right to do so. Besides, I have enough money for new furniture."

"I never doubted that" Kurt smiled.

"The better question is, how will we get you out of here without people asking questions?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt turned pale within a blink. He sat up and looked down at his clothes or what was left of them. Only tatters, nothing more. They hadn't had a chance against Blaine's strong hands. Kurt quickly knelt down beside the remainings of his pants to search through his pockets. He sighed in relief when he found the vial he was looking for and tightened his fingers around it.

"Our biggest problem is solved" Kurt said as he turned back to Blaine as showed him the vial. "I guess I have to borrow some of your clothes, though, because I have nothing to wear."

"Hm, you will look so sexy in my shirt" Blaine said, imagining Kurt in his clothes.

"You won't have me again, Anderson" Kurt smiled as he climbed back into the bed and into Blaine's lap.

"Keep doing this and I won't be able to resist you" Blaine said.

"I wish we could, but I have to go back. People will be suspicious and believe me, we don't want anyone to find out about this" Kurt said.

"Why not? It's not like other vampires and hunters doesn't do it…"

"Not too often" Kurt pointed out.

"It's not exactly forbidden, so…"

"Blaine, you are the king" Kurt sighed. "Some of your men already want you dead because of the changes you bring. What do you think they would do if they found out about us?"

Kurt had a point, of course. Although Blaine wasn't worried about himself. He was scared that those people would hurt Kurt to get to him.

"You are right" Blaine nodded in the end. "We are going to keep this secret. For now."

"Thank you" Kurt said.

"I have only one condition" Blaine said, reaching out to grab Kurt by the back of his neck and pull him close to kiss him.

"And what would it be?" Kurt asked.

"Come back tonight" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I…"

"I'm gonna make sure noone notices you" Blaine said quickly. "But you can't expect me to let you go just like that after what happened between us."

Kurt seemed to consider his options. Blaine was worried that he would say no but then the man smiled and leaned down to kiss Blaine again.

"I have to go on patrol but I will be here around midnight" he said.

"And I will be waiting for you" Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. He knew that he couldn't do so much longer but he didn't feel like he was strong enough to let go of his hunter anytime soon. Kurt opened a new world of emotions for him and Blaine wanted to claim it so badly. He wanted Kurt just for himself. Too bad, they couldn't do that. Not right now, not until they figured out what they were dealing with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Although he had promised Blaine to go back to him that night, Kurt stayed away from the mansion. He had several reasons to do so. First there were his confusing feelings. He wasn't sure what was going on between them. He knew how he should have felt about vampires, he had known it from that day when his mother had been killed in front him. He had known that he hated vampires and they all had to die. That was the only way to save people from them. But then Blaine came into his lfie and everything became confusing. Blaine was nothing how Kurt imagined vampires. He was nice and gentle and from what Kurt gathered from that time they spent together, he really wanted to change the world. Sometimes when Blaine was around, he let himself get into the vampire's mind. He had been scared at first, afraid of what he would find, but Blaine's intentions seemed true. He didn't find any secrets, any dark thoughts about them. Absolutely nothing. Just what Blaine already told him. Kurt saw his plans, the way he imagined the world after the changes, a lot of nice things Kurt wanted as well.

But then, accidentally, Kurt made a connection with him he wasn't sure he wanted. It happened when they were together, right before pleasure overtook their bodies. Kurt felt like… he wasn't sure how he felt then. It felt like he and Blaine became one, like they were two missing pieces of the same puzzle and when they had had sex, they had finally become complete. Kurt had thought that it was just temporary, that it would go away once they recovered and got back to normal. But it wasn't the case.

Once he was healed and cleaned up, Kurt left, believing that it would help him keep himself away from Blaine. Because as time passed, his feelings remained the same, if not became stronger. He found himself wanting Blaine more than ever, over and over again, and he didn't want to leave. It scared him, so he left as soon as possible, hoping that it would help him clear his head. Well, as Kurt had to admit to himself, it didn't help at all. He went to work that night, on patrol as he had told Blaine, but he couldn't really focus on his job. He found himself thinking about the vampire all the time and he needed all of his willpower not to run back, straight into Blaine's arms.

That was what scared Kurt so much. He had never felt like this before and he was pretty sure that it wasn't normal. What he and Blaine had was nice but it certainly shouldn't have made him feel like this. He had to do something about it or else he would be in so much trouble.

There was his dad, for example. Burt Hummel, who hated vampires just as much as his son, if not more. Kurt was certain that his dad would never accept that he was with Blaine. He would surely think that Blaine did something to him, that he had Kurt under his control and he would surely hurt Blaine to get his son back. Kurt couldn't let it happen. Even if he needed more time to figure out what was happening to him, he knew for sure that he wouldn't let Blaine get hurt.

Which was something noone would understand. Kurt was a vampire hunter, he caught and killed those of Blaine's kind, he didn't have sex with them and certainly didn't have feelings for them. He would lose everything if he couldn't stop himself feeling like this. Sue would kick him out, he would lose his friends, everything that was important for him.

But maybe… maybe it was the best. Blaine was in danger, he needed help and who would be better for the job than a hunter with powers like Kurt. Oh, no, he couldn't think like this.

"Stop it" he told himself.

What was happening to him? It was just one time. One mistake that wouldn't happen again. Kurt had to make sure it didn't happen, that was why he kept himself away from Blaine's place. Maybe with time, he would get the vampire out of his head, just as those feelings. It was his only choice.

~ o ~

Blaine felt weird. It wasn't just the usual lack of sleep or the effect of too much stress, no. It was something more that had started when he had sex with Kurt. First it had seemed all innocent, just the usual affection, maybe a little more. Sex had felt great with Kurt, Blaine had known that the hunter was special and he wanted to be with him again. But as time passed and he spent more time away from the hunter, these weird feelings became stronger. He couldn't get Kurt out of his head, he felt like he was missing a part of him, something the hunter had taken away from him and he could only feel complete again if he was with Kurt. It was definitely strange. Blaine wasn't the type who went crazy because of a man.

But Kurt Hummel didn't seem like any other guy. He was… special. Yeah, that was how Blaine felt about him. Not because of his power, there was something else Blaine couldn't describe, something that made him want that man all for himself. Yes, that was how Blaine felt. He wanted Kurt all for himself and he didn't want to let him go ever again.

He decided to talk to Kurt about it later that night. Maybe if Kurt felt the same, they would figure out together what it meant for them and how they could live with it. But Kurt never showed up that night. Blaine waited for him until dawn, letting noone but Jeff know about his arrival. He took a long, hot bath, he dressed up in his best clothes, he made everything ready for Kurt. But Kurt didn't come. Blaine started to get worried about him but something deep inside told him that Kurt was fine. But if he was fine, why didn't he come to see Blaine? Was he playing with him again?

Blaine groaned as he sat down onto the edge of his bed and buried his face into his hands. Whatever made Kurt stay away from him, he had to do something about it. He had to see him again, as soon as possible, before he went crazy from his feelings. A huge smile appeared on Blaine's face when a sudden idea crossed his mind. He just found the best reason to spend as much time with the hunter as possible.

~ o ~

Kurt was in a bad mood. He hadn't had any sleep that night after going back from his patrol, unable to get Blaine out of his head. He had a quick shower, two coffees and a proper breakfast but they didn't help him feel better at all. Blaine… What had he done to him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? He had to do something about it because he couldn't pay attention to his work and he was afraid that he would make a mistake sooner or later, something he couldn't afford as a hunter.

Luckily, Sue asked for him that day, so he finally had something to distract himself. Maybe she wanted him to teach the young hunters again, or maybe there was a new job for him… Anything to make him busy. So Kurt got ready and left, arriving just in time for his meeting with Sue. To his surprise, the woman wasn't alone in the meeting room. Finn, Sam and Puck were also with her, whispering about something Kurt couldn't hear from that distance. He joined them at the huge table and sat down across Sue, waiting for her to tell him what they had to discuss.

"Blaine Anderson called me this morning" Sue started.

Kurt was glad she couldn't hear his heartbeat because Kurt was sure it sped up the second Sue mentioned Blaine. He just hope he didn't blush because he so didn't want to explain things to her.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked.

"A meeting with us" Sue answered. "And he wanted you to be here."

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise. 

"I was hoping that you could tell us what the king wanted" Sue said.

"I have no idea" Kurt said honestly.

"You met him yesterday" Finn said. "He surely told you something."

Kurt cursed silently. He should have kept his mouth shut about his meeting with Blaine. Of course Finn had told Sue and the others about it and now they wanted to know the details. But what could he say? Telling them what had happened was clearly not the best idea.

"We talked about that vampire's death" Kurt said, deciding to tell them as much of the truth as possible.

"I assume you checked his head" Sue said.

"I did" Kurt nodded. Not like they thought but still… "I didn't find anything out of order in his head. He's not responsible for that vampire's death."

"You know what it means, Porcelain" Sue said.

"I don't know" Kurt sighed. "I asked him about his father but Blaine doesn't think he is alive. There has to be another explanation."

"Maybe he has a brother or something" Puck offered.

Kurt shook his head. No. Blaine had told him everything about his family, it had to be something else.

"Either way, we have to find out what's going on" Sue said. "I don't trust them. There's something wrong with them and I want you to find out what it is."

"Me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"That's right" Sue nodded.

"But why? You can surely ask somebody else…"

"The others told me how he looked at you" Sue said.

Kurt glared at his friends. The last thing he needed was people gossiping about him and Blaine. He had been hoping that Finn and the others would keep their mouths shut about what they had seen in the forest but apparently, it seemed like he was wrong. Kurt was worried. If they told Sue about Blaine, they surely didn't forget to mention the fact that Kurt had been covered in the vampire's scent. He should have known that he couldn't keep this secret...

"Blaine looks at everyone like that" Kurt tried to explain. "It doesn't mean I should…"

"I believe that you can wrap him around your finger, Porcelain" Sue said. Kurt could see in her eyes that she knew more than she was supposed to. Shit. "Let him fall for you but don't let him too close to that virgin ass of yours. You are professional, don't forget that."

Kurt gulped nervously. Although Sue kept her voice down, he noticed the silent threat in her voice. He knew what would happen if he failed. She would kick him out and then he would be left alone, without the magical protection that helped him hide his scent. Okay, his father would surely help him out if he could but Kurt had a bad feeling that Sue wouldn't allow him to do so. And she had the power to keep them apart. 

"I understand" Kurt said quietly. What else could he say? He didn't have a choice. With his power, he was in constant danger, he couldn't let any more people know about him.

"Very good" Sue nodded. "If I'm right, Anderson is already here. It's time to figure out what he wants. And don't forget, if he wants to get closer to you, just let him. We need informations."

"I know" Kurt sighed. It looked like everyone wanted the same from him. First his father, now Sue… Sometimes it felt like noone cared about him at all.

Except for Blaine, that small voice in his head said again. Kurt wanted it to shut up. He had enough trouble in his life without his crazy feelings for Blaine.

Sue was right about the vampire king. Seconds later, before Kurt could clear his head, a hunter came to let them know that Blaine was here with his guards. Kurt stood up as the vampires stepped inside, careful to avoid Blaine's gaze. Blaine was surely angry with him because of the previous night and Kurt didn't want to see those things in his eyes. Even if he tried to force himself not to think about the vampire like that, he couldn't really stop his feelings. It didn't work like that. 

"Ms Sylvester" Blaine nodded as he stepped forward. "What a pleasure to see you and your hunters again."

Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him and he carefully looked up at him. Blaine was seemingly happy to see him again, there was no sign of anything else in those eyes. Kurt sighed heavily. He loved those eyes… But then he thought about what he was about to do and he felt guilty. He knew that Blaine trusted him, he had felt it the previous day when they had been together and still, he was about to betray him. But he didn't have a choice. He had to remind himself that he was a hunter, someone who hunted Blaine's kind and didn't have sex with them. As if it was so easy...

"What can we do for you this time, Mr Anderson?" Sue asked as they sat down.

"I guess you heard about the tragic death of my man a few days ago" Blaine started.

"Of course" Sue nodded. "And I can say what I told your men the last time. None of my hunters attacked that vampire."

"I know" Blaine said. "If I'm right, none of your hunters possess such power."

"I can't tell you anything about my hunters' powers" Sue said.

"Of course not" Blaine smirked, his eyes on Kurt again. "Although you keep your secrets well, we know some of your kind and your powers. We know that the air hunters have similar abilities but they are not strong enough to move things like that stake so precisely."

"Are you telling me that you think we are weak?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I have to tell you, my hunters…"

"Oh, I know how strong they are" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. "I have seen a thing or two in my life."

Kurt wanted to slap him. Blaine knew very well that he shouldn't have talked about this in front of others. Did he do it because Kurt hadn't gone back to him the previous night? Blaine surely understood that he was risking Kurt's job, right?

Kurt's eyes widened. What if Blaine wanted that? What if he wanted Kurt all for himself and didn't mind ruining Kurt's life to have him? Kurt shook his head. No, Blaine was a kind man. He wouldn't do that to him. He was just stupid, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Okay, I think we should return to the original topic" Kurt said quickly. He wanted to get done with this conversation as soon as possible and then talk to Blaine privately to let him know what exactly keeping their relationship or whatever they had private.

"Excellent idea, my dear" Blaine smiled.

Kurt was perfectly sure now that Blaine was teasing him, to make him feel uncomfortable around his friends.

"I'm not seeing how we can help each other" Sue said.

"Oh, I do" Blaine said. "I'm sure you don't want to let anyone know about how your men failed to protect me while we were on the Sacred Fields."

"As I recall, it was your man who betrayed you" Sue hissed.

"Would you two stop this?" Kurt asked, losing his patience. This day was so long, he just wanted to go home, preferably without thinking about Blaine all night again. "Let's get to the point. We all failed. We should have met the council but we were betrayed. I guess you don't want to go back again until we sort things out in our world."

"Definitely not" Blaine nodded.

"In that case, we have to figure out who is behind this and what they want from Blaine" Kurt said.

"And how do you want to do that?" Sue asked.

"Well, I think we should work together" Blaine said. "Since you were so nice to me the previous time, I guess we should give it another try."

"You want me to share my informations with you?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to let my men work with you" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt was pretty sure that Sue would kill Blaine. He could see it in her eyes. But to his surprise, Sue didn't make a move. She looked at him, then back at Blaine, and smiled.

"Fine" Sue said.

"Fine?" Blaine asked, seemingly just as surprised as Kurt.

"I have a condition, though" Sue said.

"What would it be?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I want to send a hunter to your place" Sue said. "You know… To help the investigation."

"Only if I decide who it will be" Blaine said quickly.

Kurt knew what would happen before Blaine said the name. Of course it would be him, just as Blaine wanted. And as Sue wanted. Because Blaine didn't know but that was exactly what Sue wanted. So everyone could be happy now, except for Kurt, but nobody cared about his feelings.

"Porcelain will be there tomorrow, early in the morning" Sue said. 

"I can't wait" Blaine nodded. 

Kurt watched as Blaine slowly made his way to him, unable to decide if he should be happy to spend more time with the vampire or be afraid of what was waiting for him. For the first time in his life, he couldn't tell what Blaine's true feelings were hidden behind that tight smile on his face. He stepped forward, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close, leaning to his ear.

"It looks like I will see you again after all" Blaine whispered.

"We will talk in the morning" Kurt whispered back.

"Sure" Blaine nodded. He held Kurt's hand in his for another second but then let go of him and stepped back, before anyone could come up with more stupid ideas about them. 

Kurt watched as Blaine and his guards left, taking deep breaths. He was in so much trouble this time. He had a secret relationship with a vampire – okay, it had been one time, but still –, he had to spy on him and his men for the hunters and on the top of that, he would be in a place where he always had to be careful not to let anyone know who he really was. And then there was the mystery about Blaine and his attackers on the top of that. Kurt couldn't wait to get done with this job because he wasn't sure how long he could live with so many secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Kurt took his time getting ready the next morning. He woke up late, had a hot bath, got dressed slowly. It wasn't like he wanted to be late. Not at all. His body was practically begging for him to move faster, to get ready as soon as possible and run to Blaine. He tried to stay cool, though, listen to his mind and not let himself get into anything stupid. Like another round of sex with Blaine. He wanted it so badly. He couldn't stop thinking about being with the vampire and he wanted him so much… It was driving him crazy. He had to figure out what to do because it couldn't stay like this. He had to work and he had to be careful if he didn't want to cause himself more trouble. It was easier said than done, though. Damn, he shouldn't have let Blaine seduce him on the first place. Things had been so much easier before that.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid Blaine forever, he took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. He walked into the kitchen to do himself a coffee and eat something before going to work. Vampires usually didn't eat human food and he didn't expect Blaine to have somethig for him. He surely wouldn't have anything to eat before coming home later that night, if he was allowed to do so at all. He didn't know how long Blaine wanted to keep him here. Probably longer than necessary.

Kurt frowned as he stepped into the kitchen and barely found his father, sitting behind the table, hidden behind hundreds of flowers.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"They were delivered early in the morning" Burt said.

"Why did you get so many flowers?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"They are for you" Burt replied.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. Who would send him these flowers?

"Don't you want to read the card?" Burt asked after a while.

"Is there a card?" Kurt asked back.

Burt grabbed the small envelope and pushed it into Kurt's hands. Kurt quickly opened it and read the short message inside.

I can't wait to see you. B.

Of course it was Blaine. Who else could it be? Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burt offered.

"Not really" Kurt sighed.

"Look, I really don't want to tell you what to do, Kurt, but maybe you didn't understand what we talked about the last time" Burt said carefully.

"Dad…"

"It doesn't look like innocent flirting to me" Burt said. "First you came home with those bruises, now these flowers, the limo..."

"Limo?" Kurt asked.

"The one waiting for you outside" Burt explained.

"Shit" Kurt muttered. Blaine had surely lost his mind. They had agreed to be careful, so why couldn't he keep himself to their agreement?

"I'm open to everything you do" Burt said. "I am, really. I would be happy to see you with someone but… I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't accept this."

"There's nothing to…"

"He is a vampire" Burt continued. "They are our enemies. We hunt their kind, we don't fall in love with them. Have you forgotten who killed your mother?"

"Of course not!" Kurt said.

"Then you have to stop this" Burt said seriously. "I'm honestly worried about you, Kurt. You let him know too much about you. You are careless. I'm not sure that it's a good idea to let you near him again."

"Weren't you the one who told me to get close to him?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"I didn't mean having feelings for him" Burt replied.

"Dad, it's okay. I can handle it" Kurt said.

"I don't believe you" Burt said.

Kurt suppressed a groan of frustration. He was tired of people telling him what to do. He was an adult man who could take care of himself. He didn't need his father, Blaine or anybody else to look after him.

"I have to go" he said in the end. "I'm not sure when I will be back, so don't wait for me."

"Kurt…"

"I will be fine" Kurt said quickly.

Without waiting for his father to say anything more, he left the house. He stopped outside, though, when his eyes landed on the black limo waiting for him in front of their house. The limo Blaine had sent for him and he had completely forgotten about. Kurt rubbed his tired eyes, considering to leave the car and have a run in the forest to get out his frustration before facing Blaine, but he was pretty sure that it would make everything worse. So he took a deep breath and walked to the limo. 

A man, a human man, dressed in formal clothes was waiting at the car and when he noticed Kurt, he rushed to the back door to open it for him.

"The king is waiting for you, Sir" he said.

"Of course" Kurt muttered. He quickly got in and slammed the door shut before the human could do so. Maybe it was rude of him but he didn't need assistance for the smallest things like the vampire king.

Kurt looked around in the car, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of luxury. Unfortunately, his job as vampire hunter didn't pay too well, danger or not. Sometimes he went with his father to holidays but they couldn't afford themselves anything expensive. He had never been in a limo either, not that he had planned it. Now that he was left alone on the back seat, he decided that he wouldn't do it again. It felt so cold and lonely, he had no idea why Blaine had thought that he would like this. He just wanted to get out.

Luckily for Kurt, they reached Blaine's mansion soon and he didn't wait for the man to open the door for him, he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. He quickly got out without looking around, so he didn't notice the man standing in front of him until it was too late. He bumped straight into Blaine and then jumped back in surprise. Blaine grabbed his arms to steady him, seemingly enjoying the situation.

"Oh, I knew you missed me, honey" Blaine smiled.

Kurt pushed him away and stepped back, running his fingers through his hair. There were people watching them all around, making Kurt more uncomfortable than before.

"Mr Anderson" Kurt said. "I'm sure you like all this attention but I certainly don't. I suggest you to keep it down the next time."

"So there will be a next time after all" Blaine said as he leaned closer.

"Do we really have to discuss this here?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine looked around as if he only noticed the other vampires around them the first time.

"Just for precaution" he said as he stepped back. "I'm sorry, Mr Hummel, but you know what happened on our quite eventful trip the last time. Although I told them that you mean no harm to me, my men are worried about my safety."

"Of course" Kurt muttered. "That's why I got the limo, right?"

"Only the best for my guests" Blaine smirked.

Kurt sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day.

"Do you think we can have a word privately before I start to work with your men?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Follow me."

The vampires watched them as they made their way inside, some of them following the two men. Kurt sent his best annoyed glare in their direction, hoping that they would understand how uncomfortable they made him feel. It didn't mean they left them aone, though. Right until they reached a room Kurt hadn't seen before, the guards followed them closely. As if they had to protect Blaine from him… It was insane.

"Wait here" Blaine told them and waited until Kurt stepped inside, then followed him and closed the door behind them.

"Your guards are a little overprotective" Kurt said when they were finally alone.

"Since someone wants to kill me…" Blaine shrugged.

"It's not me you have to be scared of" Kurt said.

"Come on, don't be angry" Blaine smirked. He stepped closer to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "I missed you."

"Blaine…"

"You promised me to come but you never did" Blaine said. "I was worried about you. But then I found out that you were fine, so… I keep wondering why you stayed away."

"We can't do this" Kurt said. He did his best to push Blaine away but he didn't really want to. He missed his touch so much and now Blaine was here… He didn't want to let go of him at all.

"Of course we can" Blaine said.

"We agreed to keep this private for a while" Kurt said finally. "You can't send me flowers and-and a limo and you certainly can't act like a hormonal teenager when there are people around."

"I can't help it" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had gone crazy from their night. Blaine was even worse than him if it was possible. Kurt started to think that something had gone wrong that day because usually none of them was this crazy and he didn't have a better explanation for how Blaine made him feel.

"We are alone now" Blaine said gently. "Nobody will disturb us."

"I- We have to work" Kurt said. "People will ask questions if we…"

"I told them that I wanted to discuss the details with you" Blaine said. "We have all the time we need."

He certainly shouldn't have said that. Although Kurt wanted to yell at him, tell him what an idiot he was, once he realized that noone was around to see them and Blaine made sure to keep it that way, he lost the fight against his emotions. He grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I knew you wanted this, too" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, shut up" Kurt said as he pulled the vampire back, needing to kiss him again and again. And more. He wished they had been in Blaine's room because kissing Blaine was certainly not enough. Two whole days had passed since their last time together but it seemed like eternity for Kurt. He wanted more, immediately.

"Please, tell me you have a secret door to your room" Kurt said.

"Maybe" Blaine shrugged.

"Don't play with me, vampire" Kurt said seriously.

"You want more, babe?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him close, so Kurt could feel his hard cock pressed to his own. "Yes, you do."

"Shut up and lead the way" Kurt said.

"As you wish" Blaine nodded.

Kurt wondered if Blaine had secret paths all over the place because they managed to leave the room without being noticed again and they soon found themselves in Blaine's room, all alone. Kurt hummed happily when he saw that Blaine had new furniture, a comfortable looking bed, a huge one, and thick black carpet beside it. He already had a few ideas where and how to take Blaine this time. Unfortunately, the vampire had other ideas.

"It's my turn" Blaine said and pushed Kurt's hands away when he tried to drag him to the bed. "I let you have your way with me the last time. Now you are going to do the same for me."

"You are stupid if you think- Oh!"

Blaine smiled as Kurt fell silent, only moans of pleasure escaping his lips as he pushed him to the wall and started kissing his neck and chest, every single part of his body he could get out of the clothes. Now Blaine was more careful with the clothes, knowing that Kurt would be really angry if he destroyed his precious clothes, even if he could get him a whole new wardrobe if he wanted to. But he couldn't risk losing Kurt again, so he had to do as he was supposed to. Those two days without Kurt had been torture for him, he didn't want to go through it ever again.

The clothes disappeared so slowly… Kurt wore a lot of layers but it didn't stop Blaine. Soon, Kurt was free of all of his clothes and Blaine enjoy the whole beauty of his naked body. It seemed like Kurt caught up with him in the end and he didn't protest anymore. On the contrary, actually. He desperately tried to free Blaine from his clothes while his lover was already preparing him.

"Faster" Kurt said.

"I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said.

"I can't wait any longer" Kurt replied.

Blaine fought the urge to push Kurt down onto the bed and have everything the hunter offered for him but he forced himself to go slowly, so he could make Kurt enjoy this as much as he deserved. He reminded himself what was the most important, that it was amazing for both of them. And to save as much of the furniture as possible. Although his men were used to his habits, Kurt was right about being discrete until they sorted everything out. He already had a great idea how to manage that and give them both what they needed.

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise as Blaine grabbed his legs and pulled them apart as he pressed him to the wall and pushed inside, not as careful as the last time but slower than he wanted to.

"Do you like it, babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sneaked his legs around his waist and slowly rocked his hips.

"Not a bad idea" he said.

"I know" Blaine smiled.

He pulled Kurt's legs apart to have a better access to his ass and buried his face into Kurt's neck as he pulled out his cock almost completel before pushing it back inside. Kurt moaned in pleasure, louder than before. Blaine smiled and started moving again, his lips never leaving Kurt's sensitive skin while doing so. Although it had been hard not to bite him the previous time, Blaine didn't feel like he wanted Kurt's blood now. That amazing smell was there again, the one that made his hunter so special and Blaine couldn't get out of his head since the first time he had felt it. He couldn't describe Kurt's smell. It was always somewhat different but also the same. It didn't make much sense but Blaine really couldn't tell what it was like. It wasn't like anything else in the world. It was sweet and delicious, if it reminded him on the best blood he had ever tasted or the smell of some rare flower, Blaine wasn't sure. But that was Kurt. He was nothing like any other person, so it wasn't a surprise that his smell was just the same.

"Blaine, I…"

Blaine didn't find out what Kurt wanted to say in that moment. He grabbed the hunter's waist and brought him down onto his cock with much more strength than before. For a moment, he was afraid that he hurt Kurt but then the man cried out as he reached his climax and he brought Blaine with him so suddenly that he almost dropped Kurt.

Blaine pressed his nose to Kurt's neck as his hunter took deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. That was the moment when Kurt smelled the best, right after his orgasm, when he was exhausted and happy and he didn't worry about stupid things like usually. Blaine had felt it that last time, just like now. The purest scent he had ever smelled.

For Kurt, it was a completely different feeling. For a second, he felt the connection like before, although he fought against it this time, too afraid of getting too close to Blaine. Well, it was to late for that, but at least he didn't want to get into something more serious. They had to stop this and it would be a lot easier if one of them could stay reasonable. It surely wouldn't be Blaine because it seemed like he was in a different dimension, where only the two of them existed. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Kurt was and how great he made him feel. Kurt tried to get out of his head when he heard those thoughts, afraid that he would find something deeper.

But when he tried, he only got deeper in Blaine's mind. The thoughts of happiness disappeared and Kurt found himself in a dark place where there was nothing but sorrow and desperation. And a pair of bright blue eyes. Not like his own, not like anything he had ever seen before. There was no light in those eyes, there was nothing beautiful in them. They were cold and full of darkness.

"Kurt, wake up!"

As suddenly as Kurt got stuck in Blaine's mind, he was brought back from there. He opened his eyes and realized that now he was lying in Blaine's bed and the vampire was shaking his shoulders, seemingly scared.

"Sorry. I must have zoomed out a bit" Kurt said as he sat up.

"Are you crazy? You were out for almost an hour" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked. It was just a second. What was Blaine talking about?

"I don't know! You were there in one moment and then went still in the other. I tried to wake you up but it didn't seem like you heard me at all" Blaine said.

Kurt blinked in surprise. Blaine seemed to be honest but it was so hard to believe him. Kurt didn't feel like it was such a long time. It seemed like a moment for him.

"Should I call a doctor?" Blaine asked, seemingly still worried.

"Doctor?" Kurt smiled. "No. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? What if you bumped your head and you have concussion and…"

"Blaine, I'm fine" Kurt said again. Although he had a lot of questions. 

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked when Kurt sat up and jumped out of the bed.

"I have to take care of a few things" Kurt said.

"What? You want to leave? Right now?" Blaine asked.

"I have some work to do but don't worry, I will be back in the morning" Kurt said as he quickly got into his clothes and took a vial from his pocket. He stepped back to Blaine, pulled him into a long, passionate kiss and then stepped away and emptied the vial. "Thank you."

"What? Kurt…"

But before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt left, choosing the secret corridor they had used before to get back to the room from before. Blaine stayed behind for a while, runing his fingers through his hair. Yeah, Kurt was special but he was also so confusing. He could never be sure what to expect from him.

~ o ~

Deep under the Anderson manor, two men were standing in a small, dark room. The vampire leaned his back against the wall as he listened to what the human had to say to him. It was definitely a good idea having this guy around. Even if he was just a human, he moved silently, without anyone noticing his presence and he always kept his eyes and ears open, so he knew about everything. And what he had to say now, the vampire liked more than anything he had told him before.

"So he is in love with the hunter" the vampire muttered. "Interesting."

"What do you want me to do?" the human asked.

"Keep your eyes on them" the vampire said. "I want to know everything about the king and his newest toy. He might be important if Blaine keeps him around for so long."

"Yes, Sir" the human bowed.

"Send someone to the hunter's house as well" the vampire continued. "I want you to learn more about him."

"Yes, Sir" the human said again.

"Now go. They can't notice your absence" the vampire said.

He waited until the human left and then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. It was getting better and better. Blaine had a new lover, someone he seemingly liked more than any other guy before, maybe he was in love with him. Yeah, that would be the best. That hunter kept him preoccupied and it was perfect for the man. He prepared everything in silence and Blaine didn't notice anything. He wouldn't, until it was too late. Soon he would make a move and he would get Blaine where it hurt the most. He would destroy the king and take over the kingdom. It was just the matter of time…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Kurt practically broke in their front door in his haste to find his father. He had to talk to the man, immediately. He had no idea what had happened when he had been with Blaine but he was sure that it was nothing good. He had to talk to his dad and ask for his advice. Burt was the wisest person he knew, he surely knew what to do.

He ran into the kitchen but his father wasn't there. No wonder, the place was still full of flowers and their smell was unbearable. Kurt grimanced as he took a step back, considering to get rid of the flowers but then he shook his head as he thought about how it would make Blaine feel. Blaine… He had just left the man without explanation. He wouldn't be surprised if the man didn't want to talk to him ever again. It wasn't the first time Kurt had made a hasty exit and Blaine would surely get bored of it sooner or later. Kurt had to talk to him as soon as possible but first he wanted to find his dad. What he had seen earlier what a lot more important. He had a bad feeling, a really bad one that didn't leave him alone Something was very wrong.

He went through the whole house before stepping into the garden. Burt spent most of his free time out there, when he wasn't at work. When they had moved into this house, they had planted some flowers, his mother's favourites in there. Elizabeth's grave was too far away and they barely had time to visit it, not to mention how dangerous it could have been. Those vampires who had killed Kurt's mother was surely searching for them, they would have made their job too easy. So Burt had decided to create a place in their own home that reminded them on the woman they missed so much.

Kurt sighed in relief when he found his father, sitting on his favourite bench, quietly muttering something Kurt couldn't hear. He was talking to his mother. Burt did it all the time, so Kurt wasn't surprised. He stepped closer to his dad, making sure he made enough noise, so his father noticed him. Kurt didn't even reach him when Burt turned around, frowning.

"Hey, Dad" Kurt said as he sat down beside him. "I was searching for you."

Burt didn't say anything but Kurt didn't like how he looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"You were with him" Burt said, unable to hide how hurt he was.

Kurt blushed. He had been in hurry, he hadn't even checked his look. Blaine must have left his marks on him again, marks that were still visible… Shit. Kurt bit his lower lip nervously. He knew what his father thought about Blaine and his kind.

"Dad…"

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt asked. "He is a vampire! Do I really have to tell you how dangerous this romance could be for you?"

"Dad, you don't understand…"

"I really don't" Burt said. "They killed your mother. You were there, you saw everything…"

"Yes, Dad. I remember everything clearly" Kurt said, massaging the scars on his neck.

"Then why are you doing this?" Burt asked.

"Blaine is not like the other vampires…"

"You can't be sure" Burt said.

"Well, I am" Kurt said. "Don't you think I checked his mind before…"

"Oh, come on. He's an Anderson. He has the power to hide the truth from you" Burt said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Those vampires are not like the others" Burt said. "They… They have powers."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "But they don't have such mental powers, right?"

Burt sighed heavily. He knew something, Kurt was sure. Something he needed to know.

"I need your help" Kurt said.

"Help?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something happened today" Kurt started.

"I can see that" Burt snorted.

"Not that, Dad" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was with Blaine but something strange happened and I don't know what it means."

"What happened?" Burt asked in worry, his anger from before nowhere to be seen. He could be really stubborn sometimes but he never let his son down.

"I… I'm not sure what happened" Kurt started. "When I was with Blaine…"

"Just don't tell me about him" Burt said.

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I… I think I got into his head again and I got trapped in there."

"In Blaine's mind?" Burt asked.

"It was weird" Kurt said. He stood up and started pacing. "It wasn't like any other time. I only saw a pair of eyes."

"Blaine's?" Burt asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. He remembered those eyes perfectly. They were nothing like Blaine's. "They were cold like ice. There was nothing good left in them. Nothing just darkness. It was scary."

"Did you ask Blaine about it?" Burt asked.

"No. I freaked out when I woke up and realized that I was out for almost an hour" Kurt said.

"An hour? But it never…"

"It never happened before. I know" Kurt said. "That's what makes me so worried."

"That man you saw in your vision. You think that he might hurt Blaine" Burt said slowly.

"I think he sent those demons after him" Kurt said. "And if I'm right and I can trust my instincts, Blaine is in great danger."

Burt muttered something under his breath and nodded. Lkurt waited for him to say something but his father remained silent.

"What should I do now?" he asked in the end.

"Honestly? I think you shouldn't go near that vampire ever again" Burt said.

"Dad…"

"This is serious, Kurt!" Burt said. "If you are right and a powerful vampire is after him, you should keep yourself away from him. You are in danger without getting into this. You don't need to risk your life unnecessarily."

"Unnecessarily? Dad, I lo-"

Kurt pressed a hand to his lips before he could say the word. Was it even real? Was it how he felt about Blaine? His thoughts freaked him out. Okay, he liked Blaine but he didn't even know him. He shouldn't feel like this about him. Apparently, his father didn't miss what Kurt wanted to say either. He stood up and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"Kurt, you have to keep yourself away from him" he said gently. "I lost your mother. I can't lose you, too."

"I-I don't know what I want to do" Kurt said.

"Just don't go back to him. Please" Burt said. "Send somebody else. They will be fine without you for a while."

Kurt wasn't sure if his dad was right this time. But he knew that he couldn't do this to Blaine, not when he needed him so much.

~ o ~

Kurt was ready to face his dad the next morning and leave the house, even if Burt wanted to hold him back. He decided that he would find out what weas going on, starting with talking Blaine. He had been in Blaine's head the previous day, so it meant that Blaine knew who they were searching for. They could find that guy, together, but Kurt had to get into Blaine's mind again. He would talk to the king once he arrived, tell him everything and then help him solve this. Yeah, that was what he had to do. But before he could leave the house, he heard familiar voices coming from outside. He frowned as he looked through the window and his eyes widened when he found Blaine, leaning against another expensive looking car, in a deep and heated conversation with his father. Oh, shit.

"I don't care who you are, I told you to…"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the house and quickly ran to them before any of the men could do something stupid.

"Your dad isn't too happy to see me" Blaine said.

"Vampires are not allowed to come to my home" Burt hissed.

"Relax. I don't want to cause any trouble" Blaine said. "I only came to see Kurt."

Kurt was pretty sure that his father would choke Blaine or do something equally horrible to him in that moment. He stepped between them to stop his father, knowing that a fight with Blaine wouldn't end well.

"Dad, just let me talk to him" Kurt said gently.

"What have you done to my son?" Burt asked, his eyes still on Blaine. "Don't try to deny it. I know that you did something to him."

"Sir, I can assure you, I didn't..."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you cause for him? Or what would happen to him if he…"

Burt fell silent as a few more vampires stepped out from behind the trees. Of course, Blaine wasn't here alone. He was the vampire king after all, he couldn't go anywhere without his guards. Guards who shouldn't know about Kurt, he couldn't let them happen.

"I have to talk to him" Kurt said again. "I will be back soon."

"Kurt…"

"Trust me, Dad" Kurt said.

The older man shook his head. He just wanted to keep his son safe but apparently, it didn't seem like Kurt listened to him anymore. He couldn't do anything, though. Kurt was an adult man, he could decide what he wanted on his own.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Burt said as he stepped back.

Kurt sighed heavily but got into the car in the end. He had to talk to Blaine. They had a lot to discuss and he couldn't do as his father asked him. He never ran away, he wouldn't start it now. He could take care of himself if necessary.

"Your dad doesn't really like me" Blaine commented when they left the house.

"He's just worried about me" Kurt said quietly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making sure you don't shut me out again" Blaine said.

"I told you that I would be back" Kurt said.

"You said that the last time, too" Blaine pointed out.

"True" Kurt sighed.

"So why does your father think that you are in danger with me?" Blaine asked.

"He doesn't like vampires" Kurt said.

"I get that" Blaine nodded. "But it seems like there's something more behind this."

"I have to talk to you about something. Privately" Kurt said.

"Privately?" Blaine smirked.

"Not like that" Kurt said and reached out to slap Blaine's arm. "We have to talk about yesterday."

"I agree" Blaine said. "You left without explanation. Again."

"I know" Kurt sighed in frustration. He so didn't want to talk about this right now.

Luckily, Blaine was silent for the rest of the ride. When they arrived to the mansion, they walked upstairs together, Blaine's guards following them from close. It frustrated Kurt more than before. That blond guy, Jeff if he wasn't mistaken, was smiling at them as if he knew everything. Kurt hoped that he was just paranoid because he didn't need more trouble.

Blaine led him into the room from the other day and told the guards to stay outside. Kurt relaxed a but when it was just the two of them b ut it only lasted until Blaine walked to him and pulled him into his arms.

"We can't do this again" Kurt said.

"I know you want it, too" Blaine smiled.

"Look, we have to talk" Kurt said and gathered all of his will-power to push Blaine away. "About yesterday."

"You saw something, right?" Blaine asked. He was finally paying attention. Great.

"I was in your head" Kurt said.

"Wow. That's… weird" Blaine said.

"It happens sometimes" Kurt shrugged. "I saw something interesting this time."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I think I know who attacked us" Kurt said.

"You know?" Blaine asked, leaning closer to Kurt. That was exactly what they needed. He would make sure they found that guy and lock him up for the rest of his life, so he couldn't cause them any more trouble.

"Okay, that's not exactly true" Kurt said. "But you know that guy. You met him before."

"Do you have any idea how many people I've met in my life?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't sure how old Blaine could be, probably a lot older than him and he was the king on the top of that, so it could only be a lot.

"Believe me, you remember this guy" Kurt said. "I only saw his eyes but… God, it was awful. His eyes were so cold as if…"

"There was no light left in them" Blaine said quietly.

"You remember him?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine didn't answer. He stood up and walked away from Kurt, careful not to look at the man.

"Who is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I…"

"Tell me" Kurt said. He walked to the vampire and put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine finally turned his head and looked at him. Kurt had never seen so much pain in those eyes. Something was definitely wrong. He was thinking about getting into Blaine's mind to find out more but the man pushed him away before he could try.

"Stop" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I just want to..."

"Don't" Blaine said, shaking his head. "I… I think you should go home."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked in surprise. They had just arrived and they had so much work to do. Blaine couldn't be serious about this, right?

"I'm gonna talk to Ms Sylvester and tell her that we don't need your help anymore" Blaine said.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you to get involved in this" Blaine said. 

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine opened the door and asked for his guards.

"My driver will bring you home" Blaine said. "Thank you for your help, Mr Hummel."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand a thing.

"Show Mr Hummel the way" Blaine told his guards.

"I'm not leaving!" Kurt said stubbornly. "I need an explanation and I won't leave without it."

The guards stepped closer to him, ready to fight if necessary. Kurt stepped back when he saw their fangs. He could take car eof himself but he didn't want to try if he was enough to deal with all of these vampires. He looked at Blaine but the man was facing away from him. Of course. He didn't want to let Kurt know more than he already knew. Why, Kurt had no idea. What was Blaine hiding from him?

"Goodbye, Mr Anderson" Kurt said in the end and walked to the door without another glance at Blaine. 

Kurt was relieved when he was finally in the car, taking his place on the backseat all alone. At least it wasn't that freaking limo again and he got rid of the guards who had kept their eyes on him the whole time as if he had done something wrong. Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest as the car left the huge garden of the mansion, lost in his thoughts. He was so angry. He tohught that Blaine trusted him, just like he trusted the man. But it seemed like Blaine didn't want his help anymore. Maybe he had been wrong about him this whole time. Maybe his father had been right about the vampire king and Blaine had only used him. And now that he had the informations he wanted, he didn't need Kurt anymore.

Kurt pressed his lips together and forced himself not to cry. No, he wouldn't do that. Even if he liked Blaine, he wouldn't cry for him. Blaine would realize what a huge mistake he had done and Kurt would make him suffer before taking him back. Yeah, he was strong enought for that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he needed too much time to notice that they weren't heading towards his home. Kurt looked out the window, trying to find out where they were. There was nothing but trees around and it was definitely not the way home.

"Uhm… Excuse me, I think you might have taken the wrong turn" Kurt said.

The vampire behind the steering wheel didn't reply.

"Stop the car, now" Kurt said. He stopped thinking about Blaine immediately. He could feel that something was wrong, so he prepared himself for the fight.

"I said stop!" he shouted.

"I can't do that" the vampire said.

He had been such an idiot. Blaine had surely sent him away because he realized that the man trying to hurt him could hurt Kurt as well. He just wanted to keep him safe. But it was too late. Kurt was in trouble and he had to take care of this alone.

He pushed himself up from his seat and grabbed the steering wheel. The vampire hissed as he looked at him but Kurt acted faster. He turned the wheel away, forcing the car down from the road.

In the next moment, the car hit something huge and hard. Without anything to hold him back, Kurt flew right through the front window and landed on the hood, groaning in pain. He slowly pushed himself up, knowing that he didn't have any time for this. He had to defend himself. With another groan of pain, he pushed himself down onto the ground and pressed his hand to it. That was when he noticed the blood. There were several cuts covering his body and he felt as his father's power slowly left him.

"No."

The vampire freed himself from the car and was now running towards him. Kurt didn't waste any time or the rest of his strength for calling for his father's power. There wasn't much left in him anyway. He could feel it, just like the vampire who stopped for a moment as Kurt's strong scent filled the air around them, blinking in surprise. Kurt used that time to focus on his own power and pressed his lips together, suppressing the pain, as he attacked the vampire. He fell to his knees in front of him, screaming in pain. Kurt reached for the branch beside him, tore down a piece of wood and knelt down beside the vampire, pressing the sharp stake over the vampire's heart.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

The vampire didn't answer.

"Answer my question, vampire!"

But the man didn't say anything. He smiled as he looked away from Kurt and towards the trees behind them. Kurt gasped and quickly turned around as he heard the footsteps. Four more vampires emerged from the woods and Kurt realized in horror that he had seen two of them before. Right before they had killed his mother.

"No" he said again as he took a few steps back. He forgot that he was a trained vampire hunter, that he had the power to fight against them. He forgot everything but the fear he had felt that night.

"Hello, Kurt" one man smiled as he stepped forward. "We have been looking for you forever."

Kurt finally remembered how to use his power. He waved towards the men but nothing happened. He didn't even feel his power anymore. He glanced at his shaking hands and tried to focus again. It was so hard. He was bleeding, his whole body was in pain and he was so scared. But he had to do something, fast.

"Don't be stupid, kid. We don't want to hurt you" another man said as they stepped towards him.

"Come with us without fight and we won't cause any more damage" another one said.

Kurt didn't trust them, of course. He took a step back and inhaled deeply. His legs were shaking, he could barely stand on them but he had to do something… The only thing he could do. He quickly turned around and forced his injured body to move. He could hear that the vampires followed him and he had to be fast. He was alone in the woods, he had to get help. He tried to figure out where he was, so he could decide if he should head home or towards the academy. Either way, he needed another vampire hunter or preferably more to help him.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on his back and Kurt fell forward. The vampire pushed him down onto the ground and quickly turned him around, grabbing his neck.

"We told you not to fight, kid" he said.

Kurt reached for the man's arms to free himself from the strong grip but it was already too late. He couldn't save himself from the blow that came in the next second, he wasn't even prepared for that. He only noticed the sharp pain before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Kurt moaned in pain as he came to. His whole body was burning from the inside as it tried to heal itself. Usually it wasn't this bad, just slightly uncomfortable, so Kurt knew that his injuries must have been really bad this time. He waited for his head to clear out a bit, trying to remember. He didn't know how he had gotten injured this time. He remembered the worry and the fear he had felt before but that was all. Something serious must have happened after that but he couldn't make himself remember.

He forced himself to open his eyes, something he regretted immediately as pain shot through his skull, blinding him and making him unable to breath. He closed his eyes again and took a few calming breaths. The pain would go away soon, he just had to wait. 

The noises around him told him that he had no time to waste. He wasn't alone. Wherever he was, there was somebody else around him, Kurt could feel that person watching him, so with another deep breath, he forced his eyes open one more time. His head was spinning, his sight was blurry and he couldn't keep his head from rolling back down onto his chest. Damn, he was so weak. He could barely feel his power pulsing in his veins, it was a lot weaker than usually. Wait a second, he shouldn't feel his own power, it was very wrong...

"Ah, you are finally awake."

Kurt froze immediately. He was right about not being alone and the voice seemed familiar from somewhere. It was noone he wanted to be around, that was sure. He hadn't heard this voice in a very long time and from his body's reaction, he knew that he didn't want to be around this person.

Kurt tried to move his hands to his head when he realized that they were bound over his head. He looked up, slowly and carefully, to realize that his wrists were chained to the wall behind him. He was sitting on the cold ground, only the strong chains holding him up. And it was so dark around him. Kurt's heartbeat sped up immediately and there was only one thought in his head. Run. He had to run, he had to get out of here. He was in danger, he could feel it deep inside. 

Suddenly he remembered everything. His vision, his talk with Blaine, the ride home that turned into a nightmare, fighting against those vampires while his power left him… Kurt's head finally cleared out enough to notice the vampire standing in front of him. It was a tall man with pale skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes… And Kurt couldn't see any light in those eyes. Shit.

"Hello, Kurt" the man smiled. "It's nice of you to finally join me."

He had been such an idiot. He had tried to make Blaine remember this man but he had seen him before as well. Long years earlier, on a horrible night when their house had been attacked by vampires, when he had lost his mother and he had been so close to losing his own life as well. There was no mistake, it was the same person. The one he had been looking for so long.

A sudden surge of anger made Kurt forget about his injuries and he pushed himself away from the wall, only to fall back as his legs couldn't support his weight. He glanced down at his body. He had several cuts and bruises all over his body, thanks to the accident from earlier. He had lost too much blood and now he was weak, too weak to do anything. He pressed his back to the wall as he glared at the vampire in front of him. He might have been in danger but he was a hunter after all. He wouldn't show any fear.

"I see you remember me" the vampire said as he crouched down in front of Kurt. "You were just a little boy when we last met. I wasn't sure if you would remember my face."

"It's not something I can forget" Kurt said.

"Not after I left this little reminder, right?" the vampire asked as he reached out to stroke Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to pull away but the vampire grabbed his neck and held him steadily.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked.

"Such a stupid question" the vampire smiled. "You must have hurt your head badly if you don't remember what I need from you."

"My blood" Kurt said.

"That was what I wanted from you on the first place" the vampire nodded. "Your dad made a good job to hide you from me, you know? I was searching for you all over the world. I wasted years to find you but in the end, it was you who found me."

"I don't understand" Kurt said.

"I have to tell you, you did a good job to hide your scent. You should be proud of your dad" the vampire said.

"How did you find me?" Kurt asked. He was getting tired of this game. He wanted to know the truth.

"I didn't even have to search for you. I kept my eyes on the king and surprise! He was the one who handed you over" the vampire said.

"Blaine? He would never do that" Kurt shook his head.

"You two were careless" the vampire said. "My men found out who you were and reported me everything. I know about the connection between you and the king. You are full of surprises, my darling. I thought you hated my kind" the vampire said.

"I still hate you" Kurt said.

"But then the king came and he changed everything, right?" the vampire asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was no point to deny it. It looked like the vampire knew everything about him. And Kurt finally wanted to know who he was dealing with.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Someone who wants to get back what was taken from him" the vampire said.

"You are an Anderson" Kurt said slowly. He remembered the death of that vampire. Then Blaine's reaction, his feelings. He finally understood. 

"Aren't you a smart boy?" the vampire smiled.

"Let me guess. A cousin? Oh, no, wait. I can sense so much anger… Illegitimate child?" Kurt asked.

That was it. He didn't need the vampire to say anything, the new flash of anger in his eyes told him everything.

"Oh, I get it. Daddy knocked up your mother and then abandoned you two for his old family" Kurt said. "So now you want revenge. You want the crown because you think you deserve it after all the pain your father caused for you and your mother."

"You don't know a thing" the vampire hissed.

"Then tell me" Kurt said. "I don't even know your name. Did mommy not teach you how to behave? That you should at least introduce yourself to people whose lives you ruin?"

"Shut up" the vampire hissed and grabbed Kurt's neck. "You know nothing and you don't have to. You are nobody, just a blood bag for me."

"Is it true?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "As I recall, I'm a pretty valuable blood bag. If I die, you will be in so much trouble."

"I will win this battle without you" the vampire snorted.

"Do you think so?" Kurt asked. "You could have attacked Blaine a lot earlier but you didn't. You couldn't. You need my blood and the power it holds because you are too weak to face Blaine without it."

Kurt was right, he knew. Even if the vampire denied it, he could see everything in his eyes. Unfortunately, his power still didn't work but he knew people. He knew the signs he had to look for.

"You might be right" the vampire smiled. "I inherited some of my father's power but it's nothing like what Blaine has. I wanted to confront him once, you know? I was so young and foolish. I believed that we were equals because of the blood running through our veins. I thought that I was strong enough to face him. But I failed. Blaine was just a child but he was already stronger than me."

"So you searched for another solution" Kurt nodded.

"I was so angry when your father defended you. I was close, so close to have what I wanted but I failed. Again. I don't regret it, though. I couldn't have faced my father and Blaine as well, not even with your power. But now it's just Blaine and he's nothing like father used to be. He is weak and careless. Just look at what he did to you. He handed you over. He let me have you" the vampire said.

"He tried to protect me" Kurt said.

"And he failed. Again" the vampire snorted. "He doesn't deserve the throne. Our community needs a strong leader, something he will never be."

"But you volunteer for the job, right?" Kurt shook his head. "So what now? You will kill me and go after Blaine? Do you think he won't be prepared? He knows about you."

"No" the vampire shook his head.

"Oh, he does" Kurt said. "I had a vision about you. I told him everything before I was caught. I'm sure he is ready for you."

"You are lying" the vampire said.

"Why would I?" Kurt asked. "Let's face it, you underestimated me. I'm not just a body full of the precious blood you want so much. I'm a hunter with powers and I know very well how to use them."

"Is that so, little hunter?" the vampire asked as he leaned down to Kurt's neck. The hunter froze immediately, preparing himself for the pain. He was going to die, he knew that. "Hm, too bad you can't use those powers anymore. You are too weak."

The vampire ran his fingers down Kurt's neck before he pulled back.

"I can barely feel your power anymore. I have no use of you like this" the man said. He stood up and took a few steps away from Kurt.

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"Now we wait, darling" the vampire said. "A day or two and you will get your powers back. And when it happens, I will be ready to take your blood and then nobody will be able to stop me."

Kurt gulped nervously as the vampire walked away from him, out of the cell and slammed the door shut behind him. That wasn't what he had expected. He had thought that the vampire would kill him now but it looked like the man wasn't that stupid. He would wait for the right time to get Kurt's blood and if he couldn't stop him, the vampire would destroy everything. He would kill Blaine and so many others. Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that Blaine already knew about his disappearence. He hoped that he would be able to find him in time and they could stop this man together. That was the only way.

~ o ~

Blaine kept thinking about that man since he had sent Kurt home. He felt bad for sending the hunter away like that, without explanation, but it was the only way to keep Kurt safe. He had to do it. He knew what the other man was capable of, he had seen it with his own eyes. Elliottt hated his whole family and Blaine was sure that he would hurt Kurt if he found out what he meant for Blaine. Blaine couldn't understand the man. He had tried it so many times but they were so different. Elliottt was just a mistake, a moment of weakness. It had happened way before Blaine had been born. His father had met that woman after a huge fight with his wife and he had been stupid. His parents had discussed everything and gotten back to normal, having another child after Cooper, but it had been too late. Elliott had been already there and he had sworn revenge after his father had thrown him and his mother away.

Blaine had been a small child when Elliott had tried to kil him first. His fater had stopped him in time and Elliott had disappeared from their lives after that. He had told Blaine that he didn't have to worry about that man ever again but Blaine had known the truth. And now it was finally happening. Elliott was back and he wanted everything Blaine had. He wanted to get his life, his throne, everything, just because of the anger he felt towards their father. Blaine should have known that Elliott was behind everything. He was the only one with such powers after all, it had been foolish of Blaine to think that his father was still alive and wanted to hurt him. Even if his father had hated him for being different, Blaine had been his heir, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Blaine sighed as he buried his face into his hands. He knew that he didn't have much time left. Elliott would come after him soon and he had to be prepared. He had to face the man, probably kill him as well, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He was his brother after all, his only family left, even if they had never really been a family. Blaine wasn't sure if he would be able to hurt the other man. There had to be another way. Maybe he could make Elliott listen. Maybe he could come to an agreement with him, maybe they could be brothers…

Blaine shook his head. No. Elliott hated Blaine so much that there was no way for them to become brothers. He would try to kill him and Blaine had to stop him if he didn't want to die. Blaine sighed heavily. It would be so hard. Elliott had become a monster because he hadn't had the family he needed. And now he had to die for it? It was so cruel…

A loud bang coming from outside brought Blaine out of his thoughts. He quickly jumped up from his seat and ran to the window. His eyes widened when they landed on a huge monster, because there was no better word to describe that disgusting green thing, standing in the middle of his garden, making his way towards the mansion. Blaine turned away from the window and rushed to the door. He barely took two steps on the corridor when Jeff and a bunch of guards joined him from the other side.

"What's going on here?" Blaine demanded to know.

"That crazy hunter" Jeff said. "I have no idea what his problem is. We tried to talk to him but we can't get near him because of that huge plant…"

"It's an earth hunter?" Blaine asked in surprise. He only knew one person with such a power…

He pushed himself through the guards, much to their protest, and rushed down the stairs. As he expected, he found himself face to face with a very angry looking Burt Hummel who slowly walked towards his home while his 'pet' kept him safe from the attacks of Blaine's guards.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine started as he took a step forward. He didn't want to go near that monster but he had to figure out why Burt decided to ruin his home. He couldn't be that angry for the previous morning, right? "Mr Hummel, please, calm down. I'm sure we can discuss…"

Blaine jumped back as the plant surged forward and he barely had time to get out of the way before its sharp leaf could slice his throat. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine shouted.

Some of his guards tried to get close to the plant but it caught them before they could do any damage. Blaine watched desperately as the plant threw his men away with such force that most of them didn't move anymore. Blaine pressed his lips together in anger. Whatever Burt's problem was, he had no right to hurt his men. He raised his hands towards the plant and focused on his own power. A second later, it started moving away from them, screaming in pain. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and didn't move anymore.

For a whole minute, nobody moved. Blaine was breathing heavily from the attack but Burt seemed to be just as tired. And there was so much anger in his eyes… Blaine wondered what could have caused it.

"Whatever bothers you, this is not a solution" Blaine said. "Let's go inside and…"

"Where is my son?" Burt asked.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in surprise. He had sent Kurt home hours earlier. He had no idea why Burt searched for him here.

"What have you done to him?" Burt shouted.

"Mr Hummel, I…"

"We are connected through my power" Burt continued. "I felt that something was wrong, so I went to search for him. And what did I find? A broken car deep in the woods, covered in my son's blood. So don't play stupid and tell me the truth. Did you kill him?"

"Of course not" Blaine gasped. "I-I sent him home. I thought…"

Blaine turned to his men.

"Does any of you know about this?" he asked.

"Seth hasn't returned yet" one of them informed Blaine. "I talked to him in the morning and he said that he had some trouble with the car on his way back."

Blaine's heart would have stopped beating if he had had a heartbeat. He trusted Burt, he believed that he told him the truth. And if he did, it meant that...

"You have to show me that place" Blaine said as he quickly walked to the man.

"If you think I will buy your lie…"

"I didn't hurt Kurt!" Blaine shouted in frustration. "You have to show me where you found the car, immediately. Kurt might be in trouble."

"If it wasn't you…" Burt turned paler than before as he watched the vampire.

"I might have an idea who did this to him" Blaine said. "And if I'm right, we have to find Kurt as soon as possible."

Elliott. It had to be him. And if Burt was right, Kurt was injured and surely unable to defend himself. Elliott would realize who he was and use him against Blaine. He would kill him for his power and to hurt Blaine. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find Kurt and bring him home.

"Let's go" Burt said in the end. He still didn't trust Blaine but he couldn't let his son get hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!  
> The next updates might come a little slower. I have a lot coming in the next few weeks, holiday, conferences, I also have to continue my PhD research. So I won't be around too often. I have a few chapters written on my computer, I will update them when I have some time.

Blaine watched the scene in front of him in complete silence. The broken car, the patches of blood… It wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Kurt. He had tried to keep the hunter safe so badly but he had failed. He didn't need anyone to tell him that Kurt was in trouble. He was injured, he could tell that much, he could feel the familiar scent all over the place and there was so much blood. Yeah, Kurt was probably seriously injured, if not dead already. He had no idea what Elliott wanted from him. Maybe he had already killed Kurt because he knew how much he meant to Blaine. No, that couldn't be. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was still alive, although he wasn't sure if it was just hope or he really had some kind of connection to the hunter and it was real. He hoped that he was right and they weren't too late. He wasn't sure what was going on between him and Kurt but he knew that the hunter meant so much to him. He couldn't let him get hurt because of him.

"What do you say, Anderson?" Burt asked. "Do you know where my son is?"

Blaine turned towards the hunter. Burt was so pale and he looked a lot older than before. He was worried about his son, that was sure. Who wouldn't be? Kurt had been taken by a dangerous vampire who wanted to use him against Blaine. Whatever Elliott planned for Kurt, it couldn't be good.

"No" Blaine said in the end. "But I know that he's still alive."

"It's not much" Burt snorted.

"Still more than nothing" Blaine replied. "Look I don't know what he wants from Kurt…"

"Seriously? You know my son's secret. Are you honestly trying to tell me that you have no idea what that vampire wants from him?" Burt asked.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. Burt might have been right. Elliott had tried to kill him before but he had failed because he wasn't as strong as Blaine. He inherited some of their father's power but it wasn't even close to what Blaine had. But if he found another way to become stronger...

"He will kill Kurt" Blaine said.

"Yes, he will if we don't find them in time" Burt said. "I recognize these scents. Those vampires attacked us once when Kurt was younger. When his mother died."

It made sense. Elliott must have tried to get Kurt's power before but Burt had protected his son then. But now the vampire had Kurt… They were in trouble. They not only had to save Kurt because he meant so much to Blaine but also because his power would make Elliott too strong. They wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Find Seth" Blaine ordered his men. "I want you to bring him to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Highness" one vampire said.

"I also need your help" Blaine turned to Burt. "We have to attack Elliott before he makes a move. Before he could kill Kurt. We have to work together."

"You want me to fight with you against that vampire?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you want revenge just as much as I do" Blaine said. "But that's not everything. I want you and the other hunters to join me in the fight. We will save Kurt, but we have to work together."

"I'm not sure that Sue will be okay with this" Burt said. 

"She will. Elliott will kill us all if he gets Kurt's power. We have to stop him together" Blaine said.

"I will talk to her" Burt said.

"Very good" Blaine nodded. "And I'm gonna find out where to find Kurt and Elliott."

~ o ~

The night passed quickly. Blaine gave orders for his men to gather as much vampire as possible and he got ready himself. He was waiting for his men to bring Seth to him, hoping that the vampire could tell them where to find Elliott. They had no time to waste. Elliott had Kurt and he would kill him for sure to get his power. Blaine didn't want to think about what it would mean to them. Elliott was powerful enough, with Kurt's special power… They had no chance against him. He could just hope that Kurt was still alive. Burt had told him that Kurt couldn't be useful to Elliott if he was too weak because the vampire couldn't get his power. That was their only hope. As much as Blaine hated to think about it, it was better for them if Kurt was in such a condition that he couldn't use his power. It meant that Elliott would keep him alive and they had a chance to save him and themselves as well.

There was no way back. Elliott had gone too far and Blaine had no choice. He had to kill the other vampire if he wanted to save the others. He had known that they would reach this point someday, although he didn't want to do that at all. Elliott was his family after all… his only family left. But he was still his enemy who would kill him without hesitation and he would hurt his people as well. It was Blaine's job to keep everyone safe, even if it meant hurting his own blood. He had to do it.

It was almost dawn when Seth was brought to him, restrained by two other vampires. Blaine could see the fear in his eyes as he struggled to break free. Blaine pushed himself up from his throne and stepped to the man, his anger rising again. This man was responsible for Kurt's kidnapping. He had betrayed his own king. He had to pay for that.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"Who?" Seth asked, not even bothering to use Blaine's title.

"Elliott Gilbert" Blaine said. "I know that you work for him. You brought the hunter to him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Seth said easily.

Blaine motioned for his men to let Seth go. The vampire stood up and stepped away from Blaine but he wasn't fast enough. Blaine reached out, grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him close. Seth winced in pain but stayed still. He knew better than to mess with the king.

"Enough of this game. I want you to tell me everything" Blaine hissed.

"I have no idea where they are" Seth said.

Blaine tightened his grip on the vampire's neck.

"I don't know!" Seth said, his eyes wide with fear. "I-I never met them."

"How did you get in contact with them?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't you ask your lover?" Seth asked.

Blaine frowned. He had no idea what the vampire was talking about.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Jeremiah" Seth spat. "Ask him. I was just the driver. He gives them the informations they need."

Jeremiah… Blaine had been with him only once but the human had stayed in his mansion. He had said that he could be useful but Blaine had completely forgotten about him since he had met Kurt. Jeremiah had been so quiet, Blaine hadn't even noticed his presence… 

"Bring him to me" Blaine ordered his guards. They didn't have much time left.

Only minutes later, the door opened again and the human was dragged inside. Blaine only needed a glance at him to know that Seth was right about him. Jeremiah was scared. He surely had something to hide. Another person who betrayed him. Blaine was wondering how much more he had in his home. He quickly stepped forward, grabbed Jeremiah and pushed him to the wall hard enough to hurt him but not hard enough to kill the man. They still needed him.

"Where is Elliott Gilbert?" Blaine asked.

"I won't tell you" Jeremiah said.

"Don't mess with me" Blaine hissed.

"You won't kill me" Jeremiah smiled. "You are too weak. He told me and he was right."

"Ah, you think that I'm weak?" Blaine asked as he grabbed the man by his neck and squeezed it painfully. "That I'm not ready to kill you if you don't talk?"

"You won't kill me. You need me to find your precious hunter" Jeremiah said.

"Let's make this clear for you, Jeremiah" Blaine said and pushed the man away from him, sending him flying back across the room. "If you don't tell me where to find Elliott, I won't hesitate to kill you now. Don't think that I can't find him without you. I'm only giving you a chance to survive. Your choice."

"Okay, stop" Jeremiah said quickly. "I know where they keep the hunter."

"Tell me" Blaine said.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to make himself a little less uncomfortable but it was hard with his hands chained to the wall above him. He sighed and slumped back against the wall. He had tried to free himself but it was pointless. He was too weak to do something and even with his power, it would have been impossible to break free from the chains. He could do nothing but to wait for his fate. He hoped that Blaine noticed his absence and already contacted his father. He had no idea where he was but it was surely hard to find him. And he was running out of time. He could feel as his body slowly healed itself and his power returned. It was just the matter of time that the vampire noticed that, too, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself on his own. He wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the man but he had to. He knew how powerful the vampire would become, that noone would be able to stand up against him. Kurt couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to be the weapon that caused the death of so many others. He had to figure out how to break free...

"How is my favourite hunter doing?"

Kurt groaned in frustration. Just what he needed. He watched in silence as the vampire stepped out of the shadows and made his way to him. 

"Oh, this smell" Elliott inhaled deeply as he stopped in front of Kurt. "It's intoxicating. I have no idea how Blaine could resist you. Your blood is practically screaming for me to take it."

"You won't have my blood" Kurt hissed.

"And what do you want to do to stop me, darling?" Elliott asked as he crouched down in front of Kurt and ran his fingers down the hunter's neck.

In the next second, Elliott screamed in pain and raised his hands to his head.

"You little…" he hissed as he grabbed Kurt's neck and squeezed it. Kurt tried to pull away but he was still too weak. He felt as his power left him once again and he was left defenseless. 

"Nice try, sweetheart" Elliott smiled. "I guess your power returned enough for me to take it."

"You can't have it!" Kurt shouted.

"Then stop me" Elliott said.

Kurt could do nothing as the vampire forced his head back and ran his tongue down his neck. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to prepare himself for the pain. If he was lucky, it wouldn't take too long. It would be painful for sure but once he was weak enough, he wouldn't feel much of that. If he was lucky, it would be over soon.

But before Elliott could bite down into his neck, they heard a loud bang coming from above them, followed by screams.

"What the hell is going on there?" Elliott shouted.

Another vampire joined them soon, seemingly scared.

"They are here, Sir" he informed Elliott.

"The king?" Elliott asked back.

"And the hunters" the vampire said in fear. "There are so many… They will kill us!"

"No, they won't" Elliott said as he turned back to Kurt. "Not if I get the hunter's power. I will be invincible."

He grabbed Kurt's hair again and bit down into his neck. Kurt screamed in agony and did his best to pull away, to no avail. He was still chained to the wall, he could do nothing to defend himself.

"Let him go, Elliott."

With another loud bang, the wall beside them was broken down by a large monster. Kurt recognized his father's huge plant immediately and sighed in relief. They were here for him. In the next second, the plant pulled back and took the other vampire with it. Once it was gone, Blaine stepped through the ruins, his eyes glowing red. He was angry, Kurt could tell.

"Here for your lover, Blaine?" Elliott asked as he rose to his feet. "I think you are too late. I already took his blood."

"Let's see if it was enough" Blaine smirked and jumped at the other vampire.

They rolled through the room, both of them trying to bite the other, until they reached the opposite wall. Blaine grabbed Elliott by his shoulder and slammed him to the wall.

"Not so brave without your army, right?" Blaine smirked.

"I will still kill you" Elliott hissed and surged forward again.

He pushed Blaine back, sending him flying back across the room. Blaine fell to the ground and groaned in pain but was back to his feet in no time, ready to fight back.

"Just give up, Blaine" Elliott said as he attacked his half-brother and sent him back down onto the ground. "I will get what I want. But if you give up now, I might spare your life. You can live. Although I won't be so generous to your fuck toy."

"No way" Blaine spat.

He ran at Elliott, grabbed him by his waist and slammed him to the wall. Elliott kicked him next in the face, hard enough to make Blaine's nose bleed. He kicked Blaine again and again until the vampire stepped back.

"I'm tired of this" Elliott said as he grabbed the knife attached to his belt. "Say goodbye, your Highness."

Blaine raised his arms to stop Elliott with his power but before he could do so, the other vampire stopped. Blaine was confused for a second, not knowing what happened, until his eyes landed on the familiar face behind Elliott.

"Let's talk about it" Elliott said hastily. 

Blaine stood up and walked up to them. Kurt kept a steady hand on Elliott's shoulder and his other hand right over the vampire's heart. Although Kurt didn't have any weapon, Blaine was pretty sure that he could kill Elliott within a second.

"Talk about what? That you wanted to kill me? To destroy these people's lives? That you came into my home and killed my mother?" Kurt hissed into his ear.

"I'm sorry" Elliott said hastily. "I was wrong. Please, don't kill me. Let me go and I swear you won't hear about me ever again."

Kurt looked at Blaine briefly. He knew what he wanted to do with this vampire but he wasn't sure if Blaine was okay with it. Elliott was Blaine's family after all. He couldn't be sure if he would let Kurt end Elliott's life.

"Do as you want to" Blaine said in the end.

"Please, little brother" Elliott said as he turned to Blaine now. "I'm your only family left. You can't let him do this. Please!"

"My family? You almost killed me just a few minutes ago" Blaine said.

"Your choice, Blaine" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at them once again and gulped. He knew that he couldn't hurt Elliott, or at least he wasn't able to kill him. Elliott was right, they were family. Even if his brother hated him so much, Blaine wasn't a monster. He couldn't hurt him. Kurt must have seen the hesitation in his eyes because he lowered his hand, even if just slightly.

Well, that was a mistake.

Elliott raised his hands and catching Blaine by surprised, he used his power to send the other vampire flying back across the room. He didn't wait to see Blaine reach the ground, he quickly turned around, grabbed Kurt's arms and pushed him back to the opposite wall.

"You are such an idiot" Elliott said as he quickly turned Kurt around, so he couldn't use his power against him. "You should have killed me when you had a chance."

Elliott knew what Kurt could do with his power but he had no idea what a trained hunter like him could do without it. Kurt gathered the rest of his strength and pushed himself away from the wall and slammed his head back at the same time. He smiled when his head collided with Elliott's nose and the vampire moaned in pain. The hands from Kurt disappeared instantly and he turned around to end the vampire's life. He knew in that moment that he wouldn't hesitate this time, no matter what Blaine thought. He raised his hand and slammed it down into the vampire's chest, hard enough to get it through his ribs until his fingers found Elliott's heart. Or where it was supposed to be.

Kurt frowned as he pulled his empty hand back. Something wasn't right here. But as Elliott collapsed in front of him in the next moment, Kurt got the answer he needed. Standing in front of him was Blaine, breathing heavily. He held his right hand up high, and although it was covered in blood, Kurt could see the unmoving heart between his fingers for a second before it turned to ashes, just like the rest of Elliott's body.

"You killed him" Kurt said quietly.

"I couldn't…" Blaine said. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

Kurt managed to smile at him before his legs gave up under him and he collapsed into Blaine's arms. He was still weak and he had used that little power he had to fight against Elliott. He had no more left. Not even enough to stand on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yeah" Kurt said. "I just need to rest, that's all."

"I guess that means that I have to take you up there" Blaine smiled and already made a move to lift Kurt up into his arms.

The hunter reached out and slapped his hand away before he could do so, though.

"No way" Kurt said.

"You are injured! I just want to help you" Blaine said.

"You are not carrying me around, especially not when my father can see us together" Kurt said.

"I thought we were official" Blaine frowned.

"We never were" Kurt said. "Besides, I'm still angry for how you treated me the last time. Now shut up and help me get to the others. The fight is over if I'm correct but I still have to check on the others."

"Always so bossy" Blaine smirked.

They slowly walked up the stairs, onto another long corridor and when they reached the end of the corridor and took the last few steps on the long staircase, Kurt was surprised to find himself just outside of Blaine's place.

"Is this…"

"They were hiding under my mansion, yes" Blaine nodded. "It was really smart of them if you ask me. I wouldn't have searched for you down there."

"How did you find me anyway?" Kurt asked.

"It's a long story" Blaine sighed.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask more but in the next second, he found himself in the arms of his father. He hugged back gladly, happy that his father didn't get hurt in the fight.

"I was so worried about you, Kurt" Burt said. "When I found that car…"

"I knew you would feel it" Kurt smiled.

"Of course. You are my son after all" Burt said.

"Porcelain" Sue nodded as she joined them. "I'm glad to see you and your precious gay blood safe. It would have been such a waste when we lack useful hunters."

"I'm glad that you were worried about me" Kurt said.

"I never said that" Sue said.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Some things never changed.

"Dude, you okay?" Puck asked as he and Finn joined them, Mercedes and Santana following them closely.

"Out of the way, Puckerman" Mercedes said as she pushed Puck away to hug Kurt. "We were so worried about you."

"I heard that you kicked that vampire's ass" Santana smirked. "Good job, Hummel."

"We did it together" Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine.

"You know, I think vampires and hunters do a great team" Jeff said as he joined them as well, bringing Nick with him.

"You should have seen us" Nick nodded.

"We brought them down in no time" Puck nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe one day, we will work together" Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine.

"We will see about that" Blaine said. "I still have to arrange a new meeting with your council and that could take some time…"

"You are leaving tomorrow" Sue said. "They want to see you immediately."

"When I thought I could have some rest" Kurt sighed.

"You don't have to come with me" Blaine said, knowing that Kurt was injured and needed time to heal.

"Yes, he does" Sue said. "They want to see both of you."

"What?" Blaine and Kurt asked at the same time.

"Don't ask. Nobody knows what goes down in those stupid otherworld heads" Sue shrugged.

"I guess it means you have to stay here tonight" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine…" Kurt said with a sigh.

"We have to talk about this, Kurt" Blaine said as he leaned closer. "I know that you want this just as much as I do."

"We can't talk about this now" Kurt whispered.

"You still have to rest and I want you to be ready by tomorrow morning. I don't want to get stuck in another dimension with you again" Blaine said.

"I thought you would enjoy that" Kurt said innocently.

"Demons and evil ghosts? No, thanks. I think I had enough of them for the rest of my life" Blaine snorted.

Kurt threw back his head and laughed. Although he has tired and weak, he was so happy as well. They had won. They had defended themselves and now there was noone in their way anymore. They could make those changes Blaine had wanted for so long and they could make their world a better place. Maybe together… Who knew. Maybe they could make it work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Kurt sighed happily as he woke up to the first rays of the sun shining at his face. It was such a good way to wake up. He felt well rested and happy, something that hadn't happened in a long while. It made him worried in the next moment. He wasn't lucky enough to feel like this most of the time. What had changed?

Kurt finally took a deep breath and looked around. The place seemed unfamiliar and he sat up quickly, his eyes widening. He almost started panicking when he finally remembered where he was and that he was safe. He remembered what had happened to him. He remembered the vampires, that he had almost been killed, that Blaine and his father had come to save him and that they had defeated that vampire who had tried to get Kurt's blood and kill him and Blaine as well. The man who had been responsible for his mother's death. It was over. Kurt was finally free and that man couldn't hurt him or his loved ones ever again.

Kurt put a hand on his neck and he hissed in pain. His neck still hurt where the vampire had bitten him, although his body made its best to heal itself. Kurt didn't feel weak anymore, he felt his power stronger than ever and he was pretty sure that he would be completely healed soon. He just needed a good meal, a shower and fresh clothes. Things he didn't have since he had stayed with Blaine the previous night, much to his father's annoyance. At least his dad hadn't said anything about Blaine that night. Kurt could tell that he hadn't been too happy that his son wanted to stay with the vampire but he had kept his thoughts for himself. Who knew, maybe one day soon, Burt Hummel would accept his son's decisions and he would see that not every vampire was the same. Kurt wanted that so badly. Now that they weren't in danger anymore, he wanted to sort things out with Blaine. He still didn't really know what he wanted from the vampire but being with Blaine was nice and Kurt wanted to enjoy that until he could.

And that didn't mean a long time. He remembered that he had a new mission, starting that day. He groaned and fell back into the bed, closing his eyes. He so didn't want to leave again. He couldn't believe that the council wanted to see him and Blaine, right now, when they had just survived a serious fight. Kurt didn't understand those people, not that anyone else did. They knew things a lot better than them, regular vampire hunters, but they still didn't tell them more than necessary. It was so frustrating. Kurt was afraid that they wouldn't tell them much now either and this trip would be a waste. He didn't want to go there for some informations they couldn't really use because none of them understood what they meant. No, he wanted a few days for himself, preferably without vampires and other crazy creatures threatening his life. He would be ready to fight again soon but not now...

"Somebody is lazy today."

Kurt opened one eye and smiled when he found Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed. He hadn't heard as Blaine joined him, not that he had paid too much attention.

"I don't want to go" Kurt said.

"Completely understandable" Blaine nodded. "Do you think we can skip that meeting?"

"No" Kurt smiled. "They want to see us, so we have to meet them. That's how things work."

"Even if I'm the vampire king?" Blaine asked.

"Especially since you are the vampire king" Kurt nodded. "As I recall, you have some huge changes in your mind and you need to make this work. You have to talk to them."

"I knew that you would say that" Blaine sighed.

"You don't want to go either" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine again.

"No" Blaine said and quickly climbed into the bed over Kurt and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "I want to stay here with my beautiful hunter for the rest of eternity and enjoy everything he can offer for me."

"That's so selfish of you" Kurt smiled.

"I am selfish. Get used to it" Blaine laughed.

"So…" Kurt started as he reached out and sneaked his arms around Blaine's neck. "Do you think we have some time for ourselves?"

"What do you have in your mind?" Blaine asked.

"Well, if you want to…"

"Oh, yes" Blaine said as he leaned back down to kiss Kurt again – only to be pushed away by the hunter. "What the hell?"

"We need to talk" Kurt said as he sat up on the bed.

"Right now?" Blaine asked. "But I thought…"

"You kicked me out that last time I was here" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. Are you still angry for that?" Blaine asked. "I just tried to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me" Kurt said.

"Well…"

Kurt reached out and slapped Blaine's arm.

"I would have been able to defend myself if you had talked to me" he said. "But you kept me in the dark. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight when you have no idea what's going on? You could have saved me from a horrible headache and a day spent in a cold cell if you had told me everything when I asked you for that."

"I know" Blaine muttered. He didn't understand why he felt so bad. He usually didn't let people talk to him like this but Kurt… Kurt was a different case.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Blaine. I'm a trained hunter, someone who could easily kill you with one glance, I…"

"Do you honestly think that you could kill me so easily?" Blaine asked with a riased eyebrow.

Kurt slapped his arm again.

"Ouch."

"My point is, Blaine, that if we want to make this relationship work, I expect you to treat me as equal" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Relationship?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I thought it was what you wanted" Kurt shrugged.

"I… Of course I want that" Blaine laughed. "I just… You know, I can never be sure what to expect from you. Your mood changes so fast…"

"Shut up and kiss me" Kurt said suddenly.

"See? That's what I'm… Oh, God" Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed him down onto the bed and started kissing his neck.

"Do you think we have time for this?" Kurt asked between kisses.

"Always" Blaine said quickly.

"We can't be late."

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want" Blaine said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna do exactly what you told me. I'm gonna shut up and kiss you."

He turned them around and made sure Kurt forgot about the rest of the world for a good twenty minutes.

~ o ~

By the time Kurt and Blaine arrived to the academy, freshly showered, dressed in new clothes, everyone was waiting for them. Although the council had asked for the two of them and they weren't in danger anymore, they had agreed to bring a few people with them just like the previous time, in case something went wrong. 

"It was about time" Finn said as Kurt got out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"They had sex" Jeff whispered to the hunters.

"Thanks, Jeffrey" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What? We are happy for you, guys" Jeff said happily.

Kurt chose not to look at his friends. He was pretty sure that they weren't as excited as the vampire. He still felt uncomfotable around his kind when it came to his relationship with Blaine, although it wasn't a secret anymore. They didn't have to tell anyone, the fact that Kurt had gotten kidnapped because of Blaine spread so fast that Kurt was pretty sure that everyone in the town knew about them. He hoped that people would accept them sooner or later. Maybe it was strange that a hunter fell in love with a vampire – okay, it certainly was – but now that they both survived Elliot's attack, Kurt wanted to try it with Blaine. Life was too short and he couldn't be sure when his fate would reach him. He wanted to see if this could work. Who knew… Maybe Blaine was the right one for him.

"It was about time" Puck said in agreement.

"Yeah. I thought he would be virgin for the rest of his life" Santana nodded.

"Thanks" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go and see what your council wants from us?" Blaine asked, seeing how uncomfortable Kurt felt. Although he enjoyed this conversation a lot, he didn't want to make Kurt feel bad. Knowing the hunter, he wouldn't let him close for weeks if he did something wrong and Blaine definitely didn't want that.

"Sure. Let's get over with this" Finn said.

"I guess it will work like the last time" Blaine said.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded.

"Hopefully you haven't brought another traitor with you this time, so it might be an easier trip" Mercedes said.

Blaine was offended by the suggestion and he heard the low growls of his friends from behind that told him that he wasn't the only one who felt like that. He only brought his best friends with him and he trusted them with his life. He knew that none of them would betray him.

"I think we can trust them" Kurt said quickly when he saw that Wes and David took a step towards the hunters, their eyes glowing red. Just what he needed right now.

"That's right" Nick nodded, keeping a hand on Jeff's shoulder to hold him back if necessary.

"They are my friends" Blaine said. "I think they all proved last night that they would give their lives for me."

"Alright, alright" Santana said. "Too much talking. Porcelain, open the gate."

And Kurt didn't hesitate for a second. Even if it seemed like vampires and hunters started to cooperate, they had just seen that there were some weak points in their cooperation. He knew better than anyone how easily these people got offended and when it happened, they acted faster than they used their heads. It was dangerous, especially with such strength and powers. So he quickly opened the gate and once their friends got through, he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him through the gate.

The place where they entered the Sacred Fields seemed familiar. Way too familiar for Kurt's taste. He was worried that it was a trap since they had ended up in the exact same place as the previous time.

"You know, when you said that it would be like the last time, I didn't think that it would be exactly the same" Blaine said, nodding towards something in front of them.

Kurt looked up and frowned when his eyes landed on the bright white unicorn standing in front of them.

"That's strange" he muttered.

"The demons?" Finn asked as he reached for his sword.

"There's only one way to find out" Kurt shrugged.

He took a few careful steps towards the creature and reached out towards it. The unicorn didn't move at all. It waited for Kurt, his eyes practically smiling at him. Kurt finally reached it and when his hand made contact with the soft fur, he knew that it was all real this time. It was the purest creature he had ever touched, full of kindness and happiness. And it was impatient to finally show them the way to the council.

"It's not that bad, right?" Kurt asked in worry.

He didn't get an answer but he knew that it was about something huge. It just made him more worried than before.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked as he stepped to them.

Kurt frowned as he glanced at Blaine and then back at the unicorn. Blaine was so close, he could have touched the creature, but it didn't pull away from him. That was certainly strange. Unicorns were scared of vampires.

"It's cute" Blaine said as he smiled at the unicorn. "Wait… It's real this time, right?"

"I guess so" Kurt muttered. It had to be. But why wasn't it scared of the vampires then? Why did it allow Blaine to be that close to him?

"I think it likes me" Blaine said.

"Now that's certainly strange" Kurt said to himself. He hoped that it wasn't a trick because he was so tired of fighting. He just wanted to get over with that meeting.

As if it heard his thoughts, the unicorn turned away and started moving away from them.

"Let's go. We have to follow it" Kurt said.

The others followed him and Blaine deep into the woods. It was dark around them but the unicorn's fur was shining so brightly that it gave them all enough light to see. Kurt still didn't let his guard down for a second, preparing himself for possible attacks. They didn't come this time, though. Time passed but they didn't even see anyone or anything else in the forest. It was just them and the unicorn.

Right until they reached a hill and he looked up at the familiar building.

"We are here" Kurt said happily.

"Wow" he heard Jeff say behind him.

No wonder, the castle on the top of the hill looked like it was made of pure gold, it was shining even in the darkness and it looked like it was moving slightly. Maybe because of the magic vibrating in those walls but it made feel like the whole castle was alive. Kurt couldn't get used to this sight, although he had been here before, he could just imagine how the vampires felt.

"If you came with pure hearts" Kurt started as he passed through the gate. "You can enter this place."

"What will happen if they don't find us pure enough?" Nick asked in worry.

"We have to trust them" Blaine said as he joined Kurt on the other side.

The others watched him in worry but since nothing happened to their king, they slowly joined them on the other side. Then the hunters passed through the gates and when they were all inside, they looked up at the long staircase in front of them.

"They don't expect us to climb these, right?" Blaine asked.

"Follow me" Kurt smiled.

"You hunters make everything so complicated" Blaine muttered from beside him.

Kurt shook his head but decided not to explain to Blaine why it was necessary. The council's members were the most powerful people of their community. Well, not exactly like them, they were a lot more. Kurt didn't like calling them gods but they were closer to that actually. Nobody knew how old they were, it seemed like they existed since the beginning of the time.

Kurt quickly made his way up the stairs, determined to find out what the council wanted from them as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to hear why they had summoned both of them. He understood why they wanted to talk to Blaine but why his presence was so important, he had no idea. They made their way to the castle in silence and when they reached the door, it opened without any of them touching it. Kurt glanced back at the vampires. He could tell that they were all nervous, although they tried to hide their feelings. It wasn't like they could hide it from Kurt, his power was a lot stronger here, he could practically hear their thoughts. His scent was a lot stronger, too, and Kurt was surprised that none of the vampires asked about it. He had thought that they wanted to hear everything from him but it seemed like they simply accepted him the way he was. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine must have had a long talk with his men before coming here. It was nice. Kurt hated the attention.

"Here we are" Blaine said as he stepped inside and looked around in the empty hall. "So what now?"

As the words left his lips, something started glowing in front of them, They all looked up to see a beautiful woman standing on the top of the stairs, with a man and another woman appearing behind her soon.

"I'm glad you could finally make it" the woman said.

"Emma" Kurt smiled as he stepped forward to greet her. Although Emma was a weird woman, she was always nice to him, just like the others. Kurt liked them all.

"We are sorry for the difficulties the other time" the man – Will – said next. 

"It had to happen that way" Sharon, the other woman said.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "You knew about it?"

"We know everything" Emma said.

"And you let them get lost in dimensions?" Wes asked. 

"But why?" Nick continued.

"You have to understand. We see things and we step in if necessary" Will said.

"But we stay back if that's the best" Sharon nodded.

"I don't get it" Kurt frowned. Why was it good for any of them that he and Blaine had almost been killed the previous time?

"Don't you see why we wanted to meet you both today?" Emma asked.

"Not really" Blaine snorted. Okay, maybe he was rude but these people were so mysterious. He was tired of it. He needed answers.

"Your connection is special" Will said. "We knew it from the first moment."

"And you, too" Emma said.

"But it was the only way to show you how much you need each other" Sharon said.

"Wait. I thought we would talk about the changes…"

"We are" Emma cut in.

"I still don't get it" Blaine said.

"You are an impressive young man, Blaine Anderson" Sharon said, her smile growing wider as Blaine raised an eyebrow at the word young. "Yes, you are young. At least compared to us."

"We looked into the future you are about to create" Will said. 

"And we are giving you a chance to see it with your own eyes" Emma continued.

"Wait. You mean I can…"

Blaine gasped as his eyes closed suddenly and he found himself in another place. It felt so strange. He was back in his own throne hall, sitting in his usual seat, watching the people in front of him. Both vampires and hunters, seemingly happy for him for some reason. Blaine didn't understand a thing but then he felt a gentle hand on his own and turned his head to look at the person sitting beside him. It was Kurt. Kurt, who was wearing a crown on his own. He looked so peaceful, Blaine had never seen him like this. It was the most beautiful sight, he wasn't sure if he could stop watching him anytime soon.

Apparently, Blaine was pulled back to reality and when he opened his eyes again, he looked at Kurt who seemed to be in shock. His eyes were impossibly wide and it made Blaine want to laugh.

"You can't be serious" Kurt said in the end and turned to the council.

"Although Blaine's plan to create a better world will work, he can't do it all by himself" Will explained. "Only with you by his side."

"I-I'm not…"

"This is your fate, Kurt" Emma said.

"This is crazy" Kurt said and turned to Blaine. "Tell them."

"I think they might be right" Blaine shrugged.

"No, I… People would never accept me like this" Kurt said, pointing at his own chest. Most people didn't even know who he was. They would never accept him. He was a freak in most people's eyes, someone hunted for his blood, someone who...

"They already do" Sharon said gently.

Kurt turned around to look at his friends and the vampires. They seemed to agree with the council for some weird reason.

"I-I don't know what I have to do" Kurt said desperately.

"You will learn" Emma said.

"You don't have to hide anymore, Kurt" Will said gently. "Blaine will keep you safe from those who want to hurt you. You can be yourself. You don't have to suppress your power anymore."

"I-I don't know…" Kurt said again.

"They are right" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kurt. Now you have me and I promise, I will defend you from every possible danger. You have seen it with your own eyes. I need you."

"But I…"

"This is your fate, Kurt" Emma said again. "Accept it and make the world a better place."

"I… I…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared for this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> As you can see, this story is almost over, there's only one more chapter left. I hope you enjoy the finale.

Blaine started to get worried about Kurt. The man was awfully silent since they had returned from the Sacred Fields. Hell, he had been silent since looking into the future. Although the council had been so nice to him and everyone seemed to be happy for them, Kurt didn't even seem to notice any of that. It looked like he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know what was going on around him.

"You don't have to say yes" Blaine said gently. "You can… you can have all the time you need. There's no rush."

Kurt finally looked up at him, his eyes focused the first time since returning home.

"But I have to say yes in the end" he said quietly.

"Well, yeah" Blaine shrugged. He had no idea why it was so hard for Kurt. It was a great opportunity actually. They would be together all the time, they would rule the kingdom together, they would bring peace to their world…

"I can't believe this is happening" Kurt shook his head.

Blaine really didn't get it. It was a good thing. Why couldn't Kurt see it?

"This is not the end of the world" Blaine smiled as he sat down beside Kurt. "Just tell me. What are you so scared of?"

"Are you honestly asking me this?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I'm not a king, Blaine. I never wanted to be one. I don't want to make all the serious decisions, I don't want to tell people what to do…"

"But this is your destiny" Blaine said gently. "Our destiny."

"You seem awfully excited" Kurt pointed out.

"Because I am" Blaine smiled. "This is a great thing, Kurt. We can be together all the time. You don't have to be afraid. I will teach you everything and you will be here to save me from doing something stupid. It can work. We can make this world a better place, together. We will do that."

"What if I say no?" Kurt asked.

"You heard them" Blaine said. "This can only work if we work together. But no pressure."

"Of course" Kurt muttered.

"Talk to me, Kurt" Blaine said. "Tell me what bothers you but don't say it's because you don't want to rule. You were born for this. It's written in your future and to be honest, I think you would make a great king. You like ordering people around…"

"You mean you" Kurt cut in.

"That's a start" Blaine shrugged. "Come on. Just think about it."

Kurt sighed and looked away. He had to make a decision eventually. Some people already knew about the vision the council had showed them and Kurt was pretty sure that everyone else would know about it soon. It was how things worked in their world. There were no secrets, not when too many people were involved. Now everyone was waiting for him to make a decision and he felt like he was suffocating. He needed fresh air and a good advice. He knew exactly who he needed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine said when Kurt jumped up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I will be back soon" Kurt said. "But I have to talk to someone first."

"But…" 

Kurt was gone before Blaine could say anything. The king sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He would never get used to this. The sudden changes of Kurt's mood confused him, he could never be sure what to expect from the hunter. But that was why Blaine couldn't resist him. Kurt was special. There nobody else like him in this world and Blaine couldn't let him go. He needed him all for himself. That was why he couldn't let Kurt do something stupid. He stood up and rushed to the door, determined to follow Kurt, wherever he was going. He would give him the space he needed but he would be there to keep an eye on him. He had to prevent Kurt from doing stupid. It wouldn't only affect their relationship. No, it wasn't only about them anymore. It was about their people, about a better future, and Blaine would make sure Kurt finally understood that.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't go home right after leaving Blaine's place. He knew that it was what he wanted, he needed his father, he had to talk to him about his concerns, and he knew that Burt Hummel was the only one who could help him in this situation. So he had to talk to his father. But he was afraid of facing the man, so he tried to avoid him as long as possible. Burt didn't like Blaine. Hell, he hated his kind with all of his heart. He hated every single vampire, not just those who had been responsible for the death of his beloved wife. Kurt was afraid that his father would never accept Blaine and the new world they were about to create. It was so scary to think about that future, even if Kurt knew deep inside that he didn't have a choice. His destiny was already written and he had to accept it, even if it was something he wasn't comfortable with. But he wasn't ready for that. Damn, he had to talk to his dad so badly…

Kurt stopped in front of the house, unable to reach out and open the door. He tried to prepare himself for the talk with his father, tried to come up with something to convince him that he could trust Blaine and Kurt was safe with him. Kurt wanted to bring Blakine home one day, he wanted a nice dinner with him and his father, he wanted them to talk to each other and reach a point where the two of them didn't want to kill each other. That would be enough for him for now. It would be a nice start, and who knew, maybe one day they would become a real family. All the three of them. Kurt had always wanted that, being with the man he loved but also having his great relationship with his father. He deserved so much, right? After suffering and hiding his true self for his whole life, he deserved to finally be happy. If the council was right and if he accepted his fate, he would have that. He would be safe to be himself, he would be able to show the world who he really was and he would be able to live without fear. He would have the life he wanted. Why was it so hard then? He could have said yes without coming here but he couldn't. He didn't feel ready to accept what the future held for him. He was afraid that he would never be. He already had an idea why he felt like that but...

"It's open, you know."

Kurt turned around sharply to find his father standing a few feet away from him.

"Dad" he said. "You scared me."

"I can tell" Burt nodded. "You seemed to be lost in your thoughts. I guess your trip to the Sacred Fields didn't go as expected."

Kurt smiled weakly. His father knew him too well.

"You have no idea" he said.

"You need my opinion" Burt said quietly. It wasn't a question. He read Kurt like an open book, he knew that something was bothering his son.

"I… They let me see the future" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Why don't we go inside?" Burt asked. "I have a feeling that you don't want anyone else to hear that."

Kurt looked around in concern. Although Elliott was gone, it didn't mean there weren't people after them anymore. Not now that so many people knew about Kurt's power. He nodded and followed his dad inside and once Burt took his seat in his recliner, Kurt sat down onto the couch, looking down at the carpet. He wanted to talk so badly but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what his father would think. He wasn't afraid that his dad would judge him, he never did, but it was still so hard...

"So… What did you see?" Burt asked when it became clear that Kurt wouldn't start talking.

"They showed me… A possible future" Kurt said slowly.

"And it scared you" Burt said knowingly.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered.

"So what was it about?" Burt asked again.

"I saw myself… And Blaine…" Kurt fell silent as his father sighed heavily. "No, that's not what you think. I mean… I think we were together but that's not what scared me. I saw myself on Blaine's side. I was king, just like him. We were the rulers of a kingdom where hunters and vampires lived together and didn't hunt each other anymore."

"It seems like a surreal dream" Burt snorted.

"Dad."

"Fine. I'm sorry" Burt sighed. "So you think it might be the possible future?"

"I know it will be" Kurt said. "If I accept it."

"I don't understand why you don't talk about this with that vampire" Burt said.

"That vampire has a name and I would be happy if you could stop hating him so openly just for a few minutes. This is important" Kurt said. He was so tired. He didn't want to fight with his father. He just wanted to talk to him like before.

"You are right" Burt said in the end, finally seeing how much his words hurt his only child. "So you have concerns."

"Of course I have" Kurt sighed. "I-I'm not sure this is what I want."

"You don't feel ready" Burt nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm not good enough for the role" Kurt said honestly. "I'm not a royalty. I never wanted to be one. This is just not who I am."

"Maybe you are" Burt said.

"Dad…"

"You are nervous, I get it. I won't lie to you, if you accept this, it will be hard. You can't make everyone happy. There will be people hating you, maybe even letting you know how they feel about you. You have to learn how to deal with that. But I think you should accept it" Burt said.

"You think so?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"Kurt, you are the purest person I know. If there's someone who can make this work, it's you" Burt said and quickly continued before Kurt could cut in. "No, listen to me. What Blaine wants to do is great but we both know that he is quick-tempered and… well… we both know what he did to his lovers in the past. People wouldn't take him seriously, unless there's someone on his side they can trust."

"And you think it could be me?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He still didn't believe in himself.

"You bring out his better side" Burt said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still not sure I like that you are with him, but I'm not blind. I see how you work together and I think it could work."

Kurt nodded silently. His father was right, of course. Blaine was a lot easier to handle when he was around. He clearly needed Kurt to be there before he could do something stupid. But being king? That was something Kurt wasn't comfortable with.

"How could I convince you to accept it?" Burt smiled. "You can be just as stubborn as I am."

"That's right" Kurt nodded.

"Just think about the people you could save" Burt said. "If you manage to bring peace to our communities, vampires and hunters won't have to be afraid of each other anymore. They could work together. They could save humans from bigger dangers. Don't you want that?"

"You are so cruel" Kurt muttered.

"I'm not. I'm just showing you what you want" Burt said.

"So I don't have another choice" Kurt sighed.

"Of course you have" Burt said. "Noone will force you into this. You can always say no."

"You know, that's what Blaine told me, too" Kurt said.

"Then maybe you should listen to him" Burt said. "Just give it a try. If you don't feel ready, you can still quit."

"I have other concerns, too" Kurt admitted.

"Like?" Burt asked in surprise. He had thought that Kurt was only afraid of the power he was about to get.

"Blaine" Kurt said. "I love him, dad. I'm pretty sure we can make it work but… But what if we can't?"

"You know, when your mother finally got pregnant with you, we were so close to breaking up" Burt said quietly. "We felt like we couldn't do it anymore. We fought all the time, we couldn't talk about anything but babies… It seemed like we couldn't come back from that point. And that was when we figured out that she was with a child."

"Just when you gave up" Kurt nodded.

"That's right" Burt said. "It was a pretty hard time for us. Although I knew I loved her, I wasn't sure if we could make it work."

"I don't really understand what you want to say" Kurt said. "Blaine and I… we are completely different."

"Are you?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. "He might be a vampire and you might be a hunter, but you have to face the same difficulties everybody else does. I will be honest with you, Kurt. It will be hard but if you really love each other, you can get through everything. Together. The first few months of your mother's pregnancy were hard for us, too. We talked a lot, we agreed that we had to change things to make it work, but we did it. It was the best decision of our lives."

Kurt could see how upset this conversation made his father and went to him to hug him. He knew that he missed his wife, just like Kurt missed his mother. Elizabeth Hummel had been an amazing woman, the world had lost a lot with her death.

"It's okay, son" Burt said. "I just want you to be happy."

"Even if I'm in love with a vampire?" Kurt asked.

"I guess it's something I have to learn to live with" Burt shrugged.

"I want you to get to know him" Kurt said as he pulled away, unable to hide his excitement. "He's a good man, dad. I love him, even if he's so hard to stand sometimes and he doesn't listen to anyone…"

"Ouch."

Kurt turned around quickly. His eyes widened when he noticed Blaine, standing just behind the open door, watching the two of them. Kurt glanced at his father immediately. He was worried that he might hurt Blaine for coming into their home but Burt didn't seem surprised to find Blaine there at all. It was weird.

"I told you to stay away until I talk to him" Burt said.

"I can't help it. I was curious" Blaine said as he stepped forward.

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Beautiful play, hunter" Blaine bowed as he looked at Burt. "You almost made me believe that you still hate me."

"What can I say? I'm a great actor" Burt shrugged.

"I'm confused" Kurt said.

"The young man came to me and asked for my help" Burt explained. "He doesn't want you to make a mistake and he knew that you would talk to me, so he asked me to give you a little push."

"You do realize that I'm older than you, right?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to be with my son or not?" Burt asked back.

"I can't believe you did this" Kurt shook his head as he turned to Blaine.

"I know I overstepped, but I couldn't let you make a mistake" Blaine said as he walked to Kurt and took his hands. "I love you, Kurt. Even if it's crazy and I'm sure we will have a lot of difficulties, I believe that we can handle them together. We can make this work. We can be together, we can work together, we can make the future the council showed us real. I believe in us. All I'm asking you is to give us a chance. I won't force you to do anything and if you don't want to be my king, I will accept it. But please, at least give it a try."

Kurt sighed heavily. He still wasn't sure of himself but as he looked into Blaine's eyes, a strong voice in his head told him that they could make it work. It was their destiny after all. They could make the world a better place, together, and they could be happy. He just had to say...

"Yes" he whispered.

"You mean…"

"Let's give it a try" Kurt nodded. "I'm scared of the future but I believe that we can make this work. Together."

"Together" Blaine smiled.

Burt sighed as he watched his son and the vampire who stole his heart. Maybe it wasn't what he had imagined for his son but after his talk with Blaine and seeing how important his son was for the vampire, he started to believe that these two can actually be happy together. It was written in their future, after all. The council was never wrong and if they thought that vampires and hunters could live together under the reign of his son and his lover, he believed in that, too. Kurt was perfect for the role, he just didn't see it yet. But one day soon… Yes, Kurt would certainly love his new life. He had been born for this after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> This is the end of the story, I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for reading this work!

"No. Freaking. Way."

Blaine smirked as Kurt pushed the crown back to his hand and turned away from him.

"But Kurt, you are gonna be the king soon. You need a crown" he said.

"It wasn't part of the deal. Besides, I'm not wearing your mother's crown. I'm not a girl" Kurt said.

"Believe me, I'm aware of that" Blaine said as he stepped behind Kurt and pulled him close, kissing his neck. "You would be so hot wearing this. Just the thought turns me on."

"Why don't you wear that crown?" Kurt asked as he turned around and stepped away from Blaine.

"Because I already have one?" Blaine offered.

"We can change" Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not wearing my mother's crown."

"Me neither."

"God, you are so stubborn" Blaine sighed.

"I guess you have to learn to deal with it. Partner" Kurt smirked.

Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt was so hard to convince. He didn't like any of his ideas. He didn't want a huge coronation ceremony, he didn't want to invite too many guests, he didn't want a ball after that… He didn't want any of their usual rituals. And he always got what he wanted because – although it was hard to admit – he was the stronger of the two of them. Or just the more patient, Blaine couldn't tell. Either way, he always got what he wanted.

"Okay, What do you want?" Blaine asked in the end. It was pointless to fight. Kurt always won in the end.

"I won't wear this freaking crown or any other" Kurt said. 

"But how do you want to get coronated if you don't wear a crown?" Blaine asked.

"Find a solution."

Blaine sighed heavily. He wanted to get over with this so badly. To their luck, the coronation ceremony was almost there and if he was luck,y things would be a lot easier after that.

"Fine" he said. "Be that way."

"I knew you would say that" Kurt said happily.

"I think I deserve a reward. Don't you think?" Blaine asked as he stepped to Kurt and pulled him into his arms again.

"I don't know… We have a lot to do…"

"They can wait" Blaine said seriously. "Everything can wait. It's our kingdom after all."

"I knew you would say that" Kurt smirked.

Blaine growled and pushed Kurt down onto the bed. Yeah, he definitely needed some time to relax. He deserved that much.

~ o ~

Kurt was nervous, Blaine could tell. He couldn't stop checking on his clothes or his hair as they waited for their sign. It was their day. Soon Kurt would get coronated and take his place beside him. It had been an awfully hard and busy week for both of them. They had spent most of the time either with planning the ceremony or sitting in a dark room with their closest friends and advisors, going through the details of how their shared kingdom would work. Blaine didn't even know how many papers he had read and signed in the previous week. Probably more than hundred. Sue Sylvester wanted to go through every little detail of how this would work, making sure Kurt got just as much power as Blaine had. Burt seemed to be just as careful as she was. Although their relationship seemed to be a lot better than before, he was still careful around Blaine. It didn't bother Blaine anymore. At least the man gave him a chance and was willing to get to know him. It was enough for now. Blaine didn't want to be the man's friend, he just didn't want Burt to try to kill him anymore. He was in love with his son after all, they had to work as a sort-of family. It would make everything a lot easier.

"What is taking them so long?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"It's a long process" Blaine said. "Patience, my dear. Our time will come soon and you will get coronated. There's nothing that could stop it from happening."

Kurt groaned in frustration. He hated this. He hated these old fashioned clothes, he hated the attention, that he had to wear that damn crown in the end, even if Blaine had gotten him a new one and Kurt didn't have to wear his mother's. He never wanted to wear a crown. It wasn't like he had planned to become king either. But it didn't matter anymore. There was no way back, he had signed all the papers and he was ready to get over with the ceremony. His first thing would be to get rid of the crown anyway. Once the ceremony was over, he would make sure he never saw that stupid thing ever again.

"It's time" Jeff said as he opened the door for them.

"I go in there first" Blaine reminded Kurt. "Once I take my place, you follow me. After your oath, I will accept you as my partner. Then you get coronated and take your place beside me. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Just like the first twenty times" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very good. See you soon, my dear" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a quick kiss and walked out of the room.

Kurt was left alone with Jeff as they waited for their sign. The vampire kept smiling at him for some reason that made Kurt more nervous than before. He turned to him in the end, pressing his lips together in anger.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" Jeff said. "I'm just really happy for you, guys."

"Are you?" Kurt frowned.

"Of course" Jeff nodded excitedly. "I have to tell, those guys in your council really know what we need. It was a good decision of them to make you king. You will totally rock!"

"I hope so" Kurt muttered.

"We have to go" Jeff said when Nick motioned for him from the other side of the great hall. "Come on!"

Kurt stepped through the open door and took a deep breath as he followed Jeff. Everyone was staring at him. Although they had invited only a few people, their best friends and a few more important people from their communities, those looks made Kurt so scared. He hated the attention. His eyes landed on Blaine, already sitting on his throne, smiling at him. Blaine's presence helped the hunter calm down a bit. He could do this. If Blaine was here, he could go through this.

His friends were all there, too. Kurt looked at all of them and was relieved to see that they seemed all happy for him. At least they accepted the changes. Kurt wasn't stupid to think that everyone felt the same way, there was a long road in front of them, but they could go through it. He had to believe that they could and make the world a better place.

He finally reached the podium and stopped in front of Sue. Even she was smiling at him, something that was really-really weird. He couldn't even remember if he had ever seen her smile honestly. He glanced at Blaine one more time before turning back to Sue. It was his time after all.

"It's time for the oath of our soon-to-be king. Since this ceremony is getting really long and boring, causing some of the audience to fall asleep…"

Kurt glanced back at his friends. Sue must have been right about this. Finn seemed awfully close to closing his eyes and Burt had to punch his arm to bring him back from the edge of sleep when he saw how Kurt looked at them.

"...So we'll be quick" Sue said in the end. "Since your contract is longer than the whole The Lord of the Rings trilogy, we'll slip that part. You signed it, so keep yourself to all of its points."

"I will. I guess" Kurt said uncertainly. They shouldn't have let Sue lead the ceremony. She was even weirder than usually.

"Very good. Next!" Sue said as she turned to Blaine.

"Wait. That was all?" Kurt frowned.

"I told you. We have no time for all those stupid things from Anderson's list" Sue said. "King Blaine, do you accept Kurt Hummel here as your future partner?"

"Excuse me, but…" Blaine tried to tell Sue that there were some serious old rites they had to follow but she simply waved him off and turned away from him before Blaine could continue.

"Very good. Kurt Hummel, you are accepted as king of this insanely united kingdom. Although I don't agree with the council and think that it'll turn to disaster rather sooner than later, I allow you to take your place beside the bloodsucker" Sue said in a bored tone. Now everyone was watching her in horror. "Oh, don't forget the crown."

Kurt waited for her to place the crown on his head but since it never happened, Blaine stepped forward in the end and helped him.

"Thank you for this… unforgettable ceremony" Blaine said as he stepped to them and placed the crown on Kurt's head.

"You are very welcome" Sue nodded.

"I don't think she realized that I was just sarcastic" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Oh, believe me, she did" Kurt whispered back. "She just doesn't care."

"You hunters are so strange" Blaine shook his head.

"Welcome to my world, Anderson" Kurt shrugged.

"Our world."

Kurt blinked in surprise as he looked at Blaine. Oh, right. It was their world. It was their community, their future. They shared it with each other.

Blaine took his hand and led him back to the thrones. Kurt took his place beside Blaine and leaned back as he watched the others cheer and clap, the noises so loud that he couldn't hear anything else from minutes. When the noises finally died, he turned to look at Blaine who was still holding his hand. He was surprised that Blaine was watching him with a strange light in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That crown really suits you" Blaine said. "You should wear it tonight when we move back to our room. It's so sexy, it really tu-"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. New world or not, some things never changed. Like the fact that Blaine couldn't stop thinking about sex for a second.

"Shut up, Blaine" he said. "Just shut up."

"As you wish, your majesty" Blaine smirked.

This was going to be so much fun, the vampire was sure. He couldn't wait for his shared reign with Kurt.


End file.
